Love Comes Around
by 1babyt
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends for a while. She writes him songs he sings them, and they have two other friends who fight a lot but are always there. What happens when Ally helps Austin get a tour? What about when he comes back? when he comes back nothing will ever be the same again.
1. realization

I'm Ally Dawson and I am 16 years old. I run a music store with my dad called Sonic Boom. I am sitting at the piano in the store playing when I hear two of my best friends come in arguing over sandwiches and feathers.

"Sandwiches rule. What else would you eat when you are hungry?" Trish my best girl friend says yelling at my one of my best guy friends Dez. "No feathers are awesome because they float and you can play with them." Dez is explaining calmly. I have had enough they are making the few costumers in the store leave, "Guys that is enough." I walk past them and up to the practice room.

I am sitting at the piano in the practice room playing the melody in my head trying to come up with lyrics for Austin's new song when he walks in sitting down next to me. Austin is my other best friend and I can go to him with anything. In some way I think I have stronger feelings for him then friendship but I know he will not feel the same.

I stop playing and look at him I can't help but look at his sun blonde hair, his dreamy chocolate brown eyes and the most kissable lips ever. "Hey Austin, What's up?" He moves closer and gives me a one armed hug that I melt into putting my head on his shoulder, " Hey Alls, I saw Dez and Trish down stairs fighting so I came up here knowing you would be stressed." I smile up at him and laugh, "Normally I don't care but I'm already stressed out over this new song and they never stop fighting." He moves away and I feel sad but I don't let it show.

He gets up and puts his hand out, "Let's get some pizza I am hungry and you can take a break." I smile and put my hand in his walking with him down the stairs and out the store. We get to the food court in the mall and he is eating his pizza while I watch him but keep looking away so I am not obvious. When I look at these kids running around and all the shoppers walking around the song comes to my mind and I get up and run to sonic boom.

**Austin's Pov.  
**  
I am eating my pizza when I see Ally looking around and then get up and run away without a word. I look around confused but get up and follow. I get to Sonic Boom and start walking upstairs when I hear the piano and stop in the doorway watching Ally sing and play. She is amazing; I just wish I could tell her how much I actually care for her. I stop daydreaming and listen to what she is singing.

_Put your sneakers on, put your sneakers on_

_We're goin' dancin' all night long__  
__I got somewhere to be_

_I want you to come with me_

_See I've put my sneakers on'_

_Cause I'm gonna keep dancin' after they all go home__  
__So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy? _

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?_

_Don't want you passing out after a couple of hours of beats_

_We're gonna keep going, and going, and going, yeah, 'cause_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah__  
__Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_All you gotta do is take a chance_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night__  
__So now they're closing, close it up, shut it down, go home now_

_But this is far from the end, the second round, ding, it's about to begin_

_Cause I got comfortable full where the weather is nice_

_So let's take it outside, just needs some_

_Hands claps and the beatbox, and it's all right__  
__Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah__  
__Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Don't you even worry about other plans_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!__  
__When the sun goes down, oh we wake up_

_I got my sleep, ha! No need_

_No compliment staying awake, oh no_

_When the beat is like an earthquake__  
__And we're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable_

_Just admit it, you can't stop it, it's addictive, yea yea yea__  
__Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night__  
__Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah__  
__Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Don't you even worry about other plans_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!__  
__Oh, put your sneakers on, oh, let's go all night long_

I start clapping without thinking and she turns around shocked. I walk in smiling and hug her, "Alls, that song was amazing. Where did you come up with that?" She looks up and smiles, you would not believe how much I love to see that smile.

"I came up with it while you were eating. I saw the people shopping and saw the kids running around and came up with sneakers and then I thought of dancing and it all came together real quick. Sorry I left in a hurry I had to write it down before I forgot." She looks up at me biting her lower lip, oh how bad I want to kiss those lips.

I laugh and pull her tighter to me. I let her go, "Ally that was an amazing song. I can't wait to sing it. It is okay for running off I was just worried. Any way I have to go I will see you later ally gator." She smiles and waves as I walk away thinking how much I have feelings for her that are not friendship.


	2. The Truth

I am sitting on my bed thinking about Austin when I should be doing homework. What am I going to do? I can't get him out of my mind. Maybe I should tell him the truth. I could not take it anymore. Getting off my bed and grabbing my keys I start to drive to his house.

I'm waiting for someone to answer the door when I decide this is wrong and I start to walk away. "Alls, What are you doing here?" Turning around I see a 6 foot blonde staring at me confused. Sighing I turn around and start walking back to where he is standing, "I wanted to talk to you." He smiles and moves aside letting me in. Before I can say anything or see if anyone is around he grabs my hand and takes me up to his room. I go and sit on his bed while he just stands at his door. Wow he is so hot.

**Austin's Pov..**

I am standing at my door staring like an idiot at Ally sitting on my bed. She is so beautiful. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? She is starting to move around uncomfortably.

I join her on the bed, "So, What did you want to talk about?" Staring at her hands in her lab she starts to mumble something but I can't hear her. "Ally I can't hear you." She moves around again and starts biting her lip. "Ally, are you okay?" She turns her gaze to my wall with my guitar and starts talking again. " Austin, I know this is crazy but I li… I feel… I can't do this." She gets up to walk away but I grab her wrist, " Ally, Please just talk to me." She looks me straight in the eyes, " I like you Austin. There I said it." She runs out my room and down the stairs before I catch on that I need to go after her. I make it to my front door when she is already backing out of the driveway. I slam the door and go back to my room.

Did she really just say what I think she said? Does she like me? "I have to go find her." I grab my keys and go to the beach.

**Ally's Pov..**

Did I just tell Austin I like him? Ugh, I am such an idiot. I ruined everything. I drive past my house and go to the beach. I need to watch the waves and think.

Watching the waves is so relaxing everything just melts away. I have my feet in the sand with my back against a rock when I feel someone sit down next to me. I never take my eyes off the waves. "Ally, please talk to me." I know that voice but right now I do not want to think about him or the mistake I just made. "Ally, is it true what you told me at my house?" I turn and stare at him, "Austin. I would not have told you anything like that if it wasn't true. Just forget everything I said." I get up to start walking away when he grabs my wrist and pulls me back down to him. "Ally, I feel the same way about you that you do about me."

Could this be true? No, he is just saying it so he won't hurt my feelings. "Austin, I don't need you to protect my feelings. I know you don't feel the same. Just let it go." The next thing I know he has leaned over me and is looking me in the eyes leaning in. I close my eyes and feel his lips on mine. Fireworks are going off and I start to kiss back losing myself in the kiss. Soon are lips are moving together in a perfect rhythm.

When we come up for air, I realized what I just did and start to walk away. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him and hugs me, "Ally, don't you say I don't feel the same way as you. Ally I have loved you for awhile now. I was scared you didn't feel the same that is why I never said anything." I look up into his eyes and I see nothing but honesty. I smile and lay my head on his chest, when I realize something he said. "Austin." He looks down with a smile, "Yeah."

I look back out to the waves, "Did you say you love me?" He laughs and puts his hand under my chin making me look at him, "Ally, my feelings for you are so much more then friendship and the word like cannot describe how I feel about you. Yes, I said I love you because Allyson Marie Dawson I feel nothing but love when it comes to you." He looks out at the sunset and back at me and I can't help but smile.

"This is perfect Austin. The sunset, you, and me, I could not ask for anything else. I love you too Austin Monica Moon." I smile and look up at him as his smile gets closer and closer to mine until we are making out under the sunset.


	3. Regret?

Nelson is practicing on the piano but I am lost in my train of thoughts. It has been days since I told Austin what I felt for him and he returned those feelings. That day was magical, we kissed and laughed and played in the sand. I could not have asked for a better first kiss. I just don't understand why he has been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Did he actually not like me? I know we have to talk but I am scared. "Was that good Ally?" Maybe avoiding me is good it means I don't have to talk about everything. "ALLY!" I hear my name being screamed and come back to reality and look down, "Huh, what? Oh, Nelson I'm sorry. Did you say something?" "I asked if I did okay today." "Yes, you did good. I will see you next practice." With that being said he smiled and got up and walked away.

"Come on Ally, get a hold of yourself." Seeing that the store was not that busy and I only had an hour left of my shift I decided to close up and go home early. Walking into the practice room I couldn't help but feel like something was off about this whole thing with me and Austin. Laying down on the couch to think because dad would throw a fit if I went home early. I feel asleep thinking something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on what.

**Austin's Pov. .**

Being with Ally the other day was amazing. We play at the beach all the time but this was different. We made sand castles, let the sand run through our toes and kissed a lot. I have been avoiding her for days and I know she is sad about it but I just don't know what to do. I really do care for her, but it was so different between us the other day. Don't get me wrong, I loved how it felt but could I risk everything changing between us? I just do not think I could risk our friendship and partnership because of something I feel that may just be a crush. I mean after all I am only 16. I do love Ally but maybe I only love her like I would my sister.

"Oh, man. What am I going to do? I made this big speech to her, I can't hurt her but I can't hurt either."

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. flirting, jealously and hurt

Walking downstairs to Sonic Boom after changing into my emergency clothes, I still couldn't get the thought out of my head that something was wrong. "Hey dad, I am sorry I fell asleep before coming home." He turned and saw me and smiled, "its okay Alls. I am just happy you are here, Can you take over?" Confused I agreed to take over and watched him leave while I got behind the counter to start my shift.

"Hey Ally." Looking up to see who said my name I see the cute cell phone cart guy walking up to me. I smile, "Hey Dallas." He came over and leaned on the counter while talking, "I haven't seen you in awhile." Interrupting," yeah, I'm sorry. I have been really busy." He smiled and leaned even further over the counter, "Ally, you look really pretty today." I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks while smiling shyly, "Thank You Dallas." I hear laughter, it was coming from Dallas and it sounded amazing. "Ally, you really are cute when you blush. You also have an amazing smile." I smiled while leaning my head down my cheeks were getting hot. _Come on Ally, get a hold of yourself look at him. _"Thank you so much Dallas. That is really sweet of you to say." Without realizing what I was doing I started to flip my hair while smiling. Dallas is cute and there is nothing wrong with flirting.

**Austin's Pov. .**

I decided I needed to suck it up and talk to Ally. Rounding the corner to go into Sonic Boom I hear laughing. I stop and look around to see the cell phone carts guy basically on the counter and I see Ally blushing. Why is she blushing for that guy? I hear Dallas talking, "Ally, you really are cute when you blush. You also have an amazing smile." What! Why is he flirting with Ally, she is mine. _Actually dude, she is not yours. _Oh this stupid conscious. Shut up, I am listening to them. I look back in to see Ally looking down and hear cheeks are beat red. Why is she acting shy with him? "Thank you so much Dallas. That is really sweet of you to say." Did she just say he was sweet? I see Ally flip her hair while smiling. No! She is not flirting with this guy. I thought she was mine. Oh, wait am I jealous?

Pondering this question i see Dallas leave with a smile and I glare at him while I turn and walk into Sonic Boom with a smile. "Hey Alls," She turns with a smile to see who called but quickly it fades. "Hi, Austin," She looks so sad. Walking behind the counter I turn her around to face me, "Ally, I am so sorry I did not talk to you before now." She looks down then at me and I see the hurt in her eyes, "But why? Did I do something? Do you really not like me?" I cut her off with a hug before she can ask more questions, "Ally, no. It was nothing you did, I promise. I do like you." I was trying to make her feel better so bad, I wasn't thinking straight. She pulled out of the hug, "Then, Why Austin? Why did you ignore me?" I look down trying to figure out what to do. I still don't know how I feel but I was really jealous when she was talking to Dallas. Ugh, I am so confused. She nods and looks down hurt taking over her face while she turns to walk away.

I turn to follow her but she was headed to the practice room, "Oh, Forget it." She stopped on the steps and I walked out without looking back and went to my car. I drove home and slammed my door before lying on my bed.

**Ally's Pov. .**

I was headed up to the practice room after Austin couldn't answer my simple question. Hurt took over and I just wanted to get away from him because it hurt too much. I was halfway up to the practice room when I hear, "Oh, Forget it." I turn to see what was wrong but he just walked out and didn't look back. I run the rest of the way up the stairs to the practice room with tears running down my face.

Sitting at the piano I grab my song book.  
_When you walk away I count the step that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone_

Leaving the book open, I wipe my face and feel better. All he did was walk without answering my question. Everything is okay. I was just being over emotional. Walking back to behind my counter I know something is still wrong and I know I will find out soon what it is. __


	5. The Beach

Lying on my bed I realized what I just did to Ally. "Oh, Man. I do not know what I am feeling. I was jealous when she flirted but I still think it might just be love like a sister. "I screamed as I threw something at the wall making a big bang.

I heard someone running up the steps, "Austin, honey, are you okay? What happened?" My mom was looking around my room scared, "I'm sorry mom. I am just upset." Coming over to sit on my bed, "Honey, what is wrong? Talk to me." I sighed and moved closer to my mom and laid down so she could pet my hair like she did when I was little. She smiled but did it anyway. "Mom, I am so confused. Remember when Ally came over Monday?" I hear a muffled mm hmm, "Well she told me she liked me and ran off so I followed and told her I loved her. We kissed and it was amazing but I'm scared that I do not feel the way I did when I explained it all to her. I think I might have gotten caught up in the moment." She stopped me, "Austin, I do not think you should have told her you loved her. You are young sweetie and love is a complicated emotion. However you did say it and now you are stuck because you think it may just be a crush, am I right?" Looking up astonished I nod, "Honey, do you have feeling for Ally besides friendship?" I look up, "Mom, I think there is but I don't know. I mean I saw her talking to Dallas and I got so jealous and upset. She started to flirt and I was mad because I wanted her to be mine. Mom, how do you know if there is something more to friendship?" She smiled and looked down at me, "Honey, from what you told me I think you have some feeling for her. If you are so uncertain then maybe you should talk to her. Sweetie, if these thoughts don't go away then maybe you should take a break to sort out your feelings. All I can say about feelings is, Austin, You will know when you know." I smiled at my mom and sat up hugging her, "thank you mom. You helped so much." She kissed my cheek and left.

I think I should take a break away from Ally to see exactly how I feel about her. With that thought I went to the beach to surf.

**Ally's Pov. .**

I never did hear anything back from Austin so I figured he is okay. I closed the shop and got in my chair about to head home when I decided I was going to go to Trish's house. I sent her a text, _  
Trish, on my way to your place._

With that I started the car and when I pulled into her driveway she was already coming out the door smiling. While getting out of the car I smiled, "Hey Trish." Getting pulled into a hug she laughs, "I haven't seen you in a long time. What is going on?" I laugh, "Trish, It has been 4 days. I saw you Monday. Anyway what is new is I kissed Austin and told him the truth." "AHH! What happened? What did he say?" I pulled her to her steps while she continued with questions. I told her the whole story, "And now I am here." "Oh, Ally. I am sorry. His is being stupid." I smiled, "thanks, Anyways I also wanted to know if I could have my bathing suit I left here. I want to go to the beach and sun bathe while it is nice out." Laughing she stood up and helped me, "Of course Al. Come on. I can't go, but have fun. And text me if you see him or need me." I changed and got back in my car after giving her a hug.

Getting to the beach took no time and I was so happy when I got there. It is so peaceful at the beach. I smiled while I went over to a nice spot and sat my towel down and put my sunglasses on and looked out at the waves as I started to put oil on. Suddenly a shadow appeared over me and a really hot guy was standing over me. I smiled at him, "Hey gorgeous, do you want some help with your lotion?" Normally I would say no because I didn't know him but he was so hot. He was 6' 4 and blonde and his eyes were so blue, it was like you could look into them forever. Not to mention his abs were amazing. I swallowed and knew I couldn't talk so I nodded. He smiled and sat down next to me, "I am new here. I start school this year. I am Alex Northman." He put his hand out; I stuck mine out as well, "Sorry about the lotion hand, I am Ally Dawson." He smiled, "its okay, I don't mind. Um, I am sorry about asking if you wanted help. It was wrong and I shouldn't have. I just saw a really cute girl over here alone and I saw that you were putting lotion on and again sorry it was a cheesy pick up line." I laughed, "Its okay but if you were serious. I do need the help. Normally my friend would do it but that person couldn't come." He smiled and took the bottle I turned over on my stomach and moved my hair out of the way. "Wow, your skin is so soft." I looked to my side, "Thank you. You are doing really good, I do not have a mess running everywhere. Have you done this before?" He looks down and smiled, his teeth were so white they sparkled in the sun, wow. "Actually, I have. I have a sister and well she is crazy about her sun." I nodded and closed my eyes as he put the oil on.

It felt so good the way his hands were massaging the oil into my skin that I let out a slight moan and blushed. Opps, that was not suppose to happen. He didn't let it phase him and continued getting my back and shoulders. "Okay, all done. You can roll over." I smiled and when I was back over I sat up and saw that he had a goofy smile on his face. I bite my lip and look down; he grabs my chin and raises it to look at him, "Hey, its okay. I just find it cute that you blushed and everything over me." I looked up and smiled, "thank you so much Alex, it means a lot. Oh, do you have your phone? We could switch numbers. "He smiles and pulls out an Iphone while I pull out my Galaxy s4 and put our numbers in each other's phone. After he put my number in he takes a picture of himself, "In case you forget who I am." I laugh, "That won't happen. I'll see you soon." We exchanged an awkward but comfortable hug before he left. Wow, that was crazy.

**Austin's Pov. .**

I was relaxing at the beach after surfing when I swear I saw Ally's car pull up. I let it go and started to relax again but I swear I saw her get out and walk to a spot and start to lotion up when a guy came over and started talking to her and then I saw him take the lotion and lotion her up. I then saw them exchange numbers and he left. No, it can't be Ally. She wouldn't let some stranger lotion her up. I heard a laugh near the end of the scene I was watching and I have been trying to figure out where I knew that laugh from when it clicked. "It's Ally."


	6. break up

I was so shocked. Ally was flirting with Dallas today and then she seemed so upset and hurt with me today and now she was flirting and letting some stranger lotion her up. I couldn't take it. All of a sudden I was really mad. My fist was starting to hurt where I had them clutched all this time. I saw red. Getting up from my spot and walking, well more like stomping over to Ally, "Ally, What Do you think you are doing?"

She looked up smiling then confused, "Huh," "Don't act confused. I thought you were a sweet and nice person but I was wrong. You are a lying cheating bitch." I saw the tears well up in her eyes but I could not stop, "First me and then you are flirting with Dallas. Dallas, of all people and then you act hurt because of me. I come to relax and think and I see you flirting and getting rubbed up by a stranger. What kind of person does that?" Crying full blown tears, "Austin, please stop. Why are you saying these kinds of things? Why are you being so mean to me?" I laughed a loud scary laugh making her flinch, "Why? WHY?! Funny that has been the question of the week. You want to know the truth?" I see a nod but I continue either way if she liked it or not. "I followed you Monday happy you admitted the truth. I felt something when we kissed and I was so happy. You were finally mine. Mine! No one could take you from me. Then, I start to question my feelings. I thought maybe it was a crush, then that maybe I only loved you like a sister. I even went so far as to think I just got caught up in the moment. I was going to take a break and get my feelings straight then come talk to you." I shook my head so mad, "You know what, forget it. I felt nothing Allyson. It was not love, it wasn't a crush, it wasn't love like a sister and it friendship feelings either. I'm done. Have fun being the slut you are." I turned and left even after seeing the hurt and pained look on her face. I saw the light fade and she crumpled to the ground crying. I never looked back as I grabbed my stuff and went to my car and went on with my new life.

**Ally's Pov. .**

I just stared after Austin. What happened? Did he just break up with me? I didn't even know we were together. He called me so really bad names; however I think the worst was he just ended our friendship and said he felt nothing for me. Was that anger or the truth? I cried and cried crumpled up in the fetal position on the sand. Amazingly enough no one noticed a thing. I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me and lift me into their lap. They smelt so familiar. I didn't even care, I just cried into their chest as the rubbed my hair and wrapped my protectively in their arms. "Shush, it's okay. Ally, it's okay."


	7. confrontation

My crying slowed to sobs eventually the sobs were gone too. I was still in the protective arms and staring at the chest of the stranger that was familiar. I looked up to see who had come to my comfort. My eyes rose and met blue, "Alex, What are you doing here?" I made no attempt to move and he didn't either. "I was still at the beach and I was keeping an eye on you because I wanted to come talk again but I didn't know what to say. I saw a blonde walk over and I thought he was a friend and before I knew it he was talking angrily and I just thought you were having a fight nothing to worry about. I looked back at the waves and looked back to you to see him call you a slut and walk away and you crumple to the ground crying. So I rushed over to you to help any way I can. Knowing nothing would help I just let you cry." He looked like he over crossed a line but still didn't move, "thank you so much, Alex. That was nice of you." I let a small smile out and I knew it was a failed attempt but I tried. He looked sorry, mad, and angry. "Ally, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry." I looked back down and was back to where it began. He still didn't move so I stayed in his lap.

The sun was already starting to set and it was getting a little chilly but it was Florida so it still wasn't cold. "Um, Ally. I don't mean to be a jerk, but uh could we maybe get you some clothes or something. It's not that I don't like the way you are now uh it's just that um it's kind of distracting." I smiled for real this time but I slowly nodded and got up. He looked up and didn't go to get up so I started to get uncomfortable. I decided I would help and put my hand out he smiled but took it and he got up dusting himself off with the other. I grabbed my towel and stuff while we started to walk he picked up his things and all this time he didn't let go of my hand. I couldn't help but blush as I felt little shocks every time he touched me. I wonder if he felt it too. We got to my car and I unlocked it and grabbed my bag and slipped off my shoes while I pulled on my shorts and then my tank top over my suit and pulled my brush out to brush my hair and fixed my makeup using my side mirror and then slipped my shoes back on. This took less than 5 minutes. Alex just stood next to the car amazed, "That was quick. You look like nothing happened." "Yeah, I'm not like most girls." I put all my stuff in the car and shut the back door and went to stand at the driver's door. Alex looked nervous all of a sudden. "Are you okay?" He looks down and back at me shy all of a sudden, "I was wondering. Do you have to leave now?" "I looked at my phone, "no, I can stay awhile." He smiled and took my hand, "want to go eat?" I smiled, "That sounds amazing." Grabbing my keys and locking the car we left hand and hand.

We arrived at a cute restaurant and sat down. We ordered and the waiter left. "So, Ally. Do you want to tell me what happened while we wait?" I lost all trace of a smile and looked down, "I guess it is fair since you did come help." I took a breath and looked up but he had nothing but patience. "Well, Monday I told my best friend and music partner that I liked him. I ran to the beach he followed and told me he loved me. We kissed and it was my first kiss, it was amazing. He then avoided me until today. He came by my store I run with my dad and he say a guy that works the mall talk to me and I guess he got mad. We got in a fight and he left. I didn't see him again until the beach, he saw you and me and he came over mad. Next thing I know he is saying mean things, calling me a slut and saying he never cared about me. Then he said he was done and left. I guess we broke up but I didn't know we were together. I think he ended our friendship too." I looked away after saying my story.

I felt a tug on my hand and I turned back to the source of the tug. He looked serious, "Ally, if he is willing to end a friendship, partnership, and possibly relationship because you talked to another guy and had him help you put lotion on then, oh well. It is his loss, trust me." I smiled, "You are an amazing girl. I know we just met, but I don't care. You are pretty and sweet. I am sorry your first kiss was with someone who didn't know what he had and didn't appreciate it. You deserve better." I looked in amazement and smiled. Where did this guy come from? "Not to be rude, But Alex. Why do you not have a girlfriend or something? You are so sweet" He looked down, "Girls do not think of me like that. They see how I look and that is it. They do not care how I feel or anything. I get used a lot to make others jealous or to make them look good for pictures." I felt bad for asking but knew I had to talk, "I am really sorry Alex. I wouldn't have asked if I had known. I think you are great. You are caring and sweet. Yes, you are great looking but you are so much more than that." He smiled and grabbed my hand, our food arrived then.

**Austin's Pov. .**

I was sitting at a restaurant. I was in the corner because I had tears falling and I did not want anyone to see. All I needed was someone to see and then the magazines would be all over Austin Moon crying. I cannot believe what I just said to Ally. I just lost it. I did not mean any of it. I realized I do care for her and that is what made me lost it when I saw another guy rubbing her down. Never in my dreams would I think Ally would like me and then it happens and I was stupid and ignored her for four days. Then when I did see her I got jealous over Dallas and I was being an idiot and wouldn't answer her question. After going to the beach to relax I lost it big time with that guy. I said mean things I never meant because I was angry that she would let a stranger put his hands on her and even more mad that she did that when she confused that she loved me. I miss her so much. I cannot believe I broke up with her before we were together and ended our friendship to. I have to make this right.

I looked around to see who was in the restaurant and see something I never thought I would see. Ally is with that stranger and they are holding hands and smiling. Are they together? Who is this guy anyway? I just breathe and close my eyes. I had to get up to leave but I wanted to say how sorry I was. Just breathe and do it Austin. Maybe at least you can get her to still be your partner. I got up and walked up to their table, she saw me before he did. She just looked shocked and hurt and he picked up on it and looked to his side and saw me and got all protective. Really, who is this guy?

"Ally, Listen. I am so sorry. I do not know what happened. I did not mean anything I said. You are the best friend and partner a person could have. I was so happy when we kissed and I mean that. I do like you that is why I freaked when I saw this," Pointing to the guy who is still holding her hand, "stranger, was putting lotion on your back. I just lost it and freaked. I am so sorry. I regret it so much. I know I can never make up for what I did to you but I will try till the day I die. If you can I would like to still be friends. If you can't do that then I would still love it for you to be my music partner. Please think about it Ally. Again, I am sorry." I went to walk out but I felt a small hand grab my hand. I turned back around and looked at her, she looked up at me. "Austin, I will think about it and get back to you. This stranger is Alex Northman. He is new here." She stopped and looked at the guy across from her and smiled, "Alex, this is Austin Moon." The stranger did a nod to me and I nodded back. "It was nice to meet you Alex. Ally, again, I am so sorry." I got up and actually left this time but not before I heard this Alex ask if Ally was okay and her laugh at something he said.

**Please review. This will be an Auslly story I promise so please do not get mad. I will update soon. Thanks for reading. 1babyt**


	8. Date

It was so weird hanging out with Alex after Austin came up and talked to me. He apologized so much and seriously looked sincere and upset. Whatever, Austin hurt me when all he has to do was talk to me. The thing that made being with Alex so weird is that after Austin came up to me I thought about taking him back but would that be fair to either of us? The bad part is, I think I have feelings for Alex. He is sweet, caring, hot, very easy to talk to, nice, nonjudgmental, and someone I could see myself with. He mentioned that he likes music and that it is always something he thought was important to have in life. Does it get any better than this guy? "Ally."

I blush and look up, "Huh?" He lets out a laugh that rumbles, "I was asking if you were ready to go." I nod and he comes to my chair and pulls it out for me and puts his hand out for me to grab."What a gentlemen." He smiles, "I was taught right." I look down and back up, "Opps, I guess I said that out loud. Anyway your parents did a great job." He looks at me in amazement. We leave the restaurant and go back to the beach but instead of going to our cars we walk down the beach. Hand and hand walking down the beach at night is something someone will never forget. We sit down after walking and just stare out at the waves. "Ally?" I look up at his nervous face, "Yeah?" He looks down to stare in my eyes," I know we just met today but I feel like I know you like a friend." Murmuring an agreement he continues, "What I am trying to say is, I think we could be friends. Maybe we are friends, I don't know. However I want to take you out on a date but I am scared that you won't like me as a friend if I do, or even worse that if something is there that you will go back to that guy and you don't deserve to be hurt. You deserve the best of everything and." I lean over so that I am inches away from his face and his breath gets caught in his throat, "Alex, stop talking."

He looked at my lips and let me tell you I was so tempted but I knew I shouldn't just as I started to move away I felt a hand on waist and another on my arm. I looked up and Alex was staring at me so intently. "Tell me no and I will stop." I tried to make the words come out but I couldn't. Moving closer to my lips I started to get nervous and excited but instead of going for my lips he turned and kissed my cheek and backed away. I just started confused at him, "Ally, I want to kiss you so bad. Oh, how I want to kiss you. However I believe it needs to be romantic and perfect." I moved closer and smiled, "Yes." He turned and started at me confused, "yes. Yes, what?" I laughed, "Yes I think we are friends. And yes I will go on a date with you. You never know if something is there until you try." He smiled so wide it was addictive, I smiled and he jumped up and pulled me with him. "You will go on a date with me?" I nod and he picks me up and spins me around. I am laughing like crazy when he pulls me down and kisses my cheek making me blush. He pulls me towards the cars. "I am so happy you think of us as friends and are willing to give me a shot after one day." I go back to being serious, "This is not something I normally do. I have never done nothing like this and do not plan to again. However, something just felt different here." He nodded and opened the door for me. Kissing my cheek he smiled, "I will get a hold of you with the details. Have a safe trip home and I will see you soon." I got in and he made a motion of locking my door, I smiled and did and waved as I left.

Showering and getting on my bed in my rope, I was thinking over everything that happened that day. I met a new guy who is sweet and amazing. My best friend hurt me and then tried to get me back. Alex asked me out and I almost kissed him. Wow, what a crazy day.

**Austin's Pov. .**

I woke up feeling horrible. I still cannot believe I did what I did to Ally. My sweet, innocent Ally and I hurt her by being a stupid jealous idiot. Maybe today would be better. Checking my phone hoping for a text but of course nothing was there. I am so stupid, why did I have to go ruin the best thing in my life? I hear a knock on my door but I don't move.

"Austin, Can I come in?" No answer came from my mouth but I still see the door open and close and I see my mom stroll over to my bed and sit down. "Honey, Please come down stairs and eat. What could have been so bad that you don't want pancakes?" I start to tear up and my mom gets protective, "What happened? Tell me now. Did someone hurt you?" I shake my head, "Mom, no. It is the other way around. I hurt myself and Ally in return. I saw her at the beach with some guy and he put lotion on her and I lost it. I yelled at her and called her mean names. She fell to the ground crying and I left her there. I saw her a little later at a restaurant with the same guy but I went to apologize and she did not seem upset at all. Mom, I really messed up. What if she wants nothing to do with me? What if I lost the best thing in my life?" My mom shakes her head and takes a deep breath, "Sweetie, It was wrong what you did, you should have talked to her first. I am going to tell you something I want you to really think about. I heard this line from the movie My Best Friend's Girl, 'See I always knew your mom was the best it was ever going to get for me. And I never asked the more important question which is, was I the best it was ever going to get for her?' I know this does not fit the same lines but honey, think about the message in there. Now, come down stairs." She hit my knee caringly and left. What in the world is she talking about?

I ate my pancakes and was back on my bed still thinking about what my mom said. "Oh my Gosh," I said shooting up in my bed. "I get it. My mom was saying I always thought Ally was the best I could do but I never thought if I was the best she could do." I totally underestimated Ally and how I really felt for her. "I love you Ally." I had to go tell her the truth. I will do it tonight.

**Ally's Pov. .**

Working at Sonic Boom is so fun. I get to work with instruments and am surrounded by what I love. The store had no one in it so I was writing in my song book about the events of yesterday when I hear my phone go off. Reaching under the counter, I see I have a text. _"Ally, Can we go out tonight?"_ I smile and text him back_. "Sure that sounds perfect." _I get another text within seconds, _"Awesome. I will pick you up at Sonic Boom. Is 7 Okay?"_ I smile and reply yes getting a, _"Great. I can't wait to see you again. "_ I call Trish and explain that I have a date and need her immediately.

Trish arrived at 6 and I explained everything about Austin and Alex. "Wow, first what was Austin thinking? What does this mean for team Austin? Do you still love him? Do you think he meant any of it?" All of these questions were being asked while my hair was getting done. "Trish, I think Austin just freaked but he still hurt me. I do not know what this means for team Austin yet. I still want to work with everyone and write his songs but I don't know if I can handle it. Yes, I still love him. He was my first love; I will always love him in a way. And no, I think he said everything out of anger and just took his anger from his past girlfriends on me." She nodded, "I will accept whatever your answer is to the whole you and Austin thing, But I think you should maybe give him a second chance with at least the partner and friendship and maybe later on try a relationship again." I nodded and sat quietly thinking while she finished my hair and did my make-up. Maybe she is right, Austin is a big part of my life and he looked generally upset last night. I can give him another chance with at least being my friend and I will keep writing music for him but as for the relationship part. Well, no one knows what will happen in their life.

I was in my strapless blue dress with feathers starting right at my waist and ending mid thigh. It was form fitting and showed ever curve I had. My hair was curled and my makeup matched my dress perfectly. I have to admit I think I looked pretty good. At 6:45 I was completely dressed and was putting my 5 inch heels on when I heard Trish yell up that he was here. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror again, smiling at the results and leaving the room I felt ready. I stepped on the first step and was walking down the stairs the whole time staring at Alex. His mouth was hanging open slightly and he looks speechless. Arriving in front of him he still couldn't talk. I laughed and he came back to his senses, "Ally, You look Amazing. You are so beautiful and that dress suits you well. I like that color on you. Are you ready?" I laugh and nod waving bye to Trish. He opened his door for me but I just stared at it. How was I going to get in a jeep with a dress this short? He seemed to understand and came and picked me up sitting me in the jeep before closing the door. Starting to drive to the restaurant I felt nervous, "Ally, you really do look great." I smiled, "You look good too." He was in a dress shirt and dress pants with dress shoes and had his hair gelled to the side but it still looked like nothing was in it.

Arriving at the restaurant I thought I was going to freak. We were at the restaurant everyone tried to get into but no one could. I smiled as he helped me out and we walked in. The inside had chandeliers everywhere and it looked like silk table clothes. I was afraid to eat at the table. He pulled out my seat again and I sat down, "This place is amazing." He smiled and looked around, "Thanks, I heard a lot about this place and figured you deserved to be treated right." I smiled and looked down. Who does he think he is all of a sudden? I do not like places like this. This is not me. I am a simple person. He must have noticed something was wrong, "Ally, Is everything okay?" I sigh, "To be honest, no. This is not me. I am a simple person and this is to much. I could have been treated like this a lot but I don't like things like this." He looked around, "I messed up. I thought that you would like this. Other people seemed like this was going to be an amazing date." I looked up, "I am not like anyone else. I am sorry. I do like this place though. I was just saying that because I wanted to be honest with you." He looked around, "Let's go." Getting up he pulled my seat out and put his hand out, "what are you doing?" He smiled, "Come on. I am taking you to this other place I know." I took his hand and he paid for the drinks and we left. We arrived at this cool pizza place. "You didn't have to do this. I liked the look of that place." He laughed, "No, I should have listened yesterday when you said you were different. Let's go play some games while we wait for our pizza." I beat his butt in skeeball but he won at basketball.

After eating we were at my house and walking to the door. "That was so much better than the first restaurant. I had so much fun." He laughed, "Me too. I like that you were not worried about your hair, make-up, or dress and just had fun. It was nice." I was laughing, "Yes I was." Next thing I know his hand is on my waist again and he has his other on the wall of my house. He smelt so good, "Just say no and I will leave." I started to lean in too when all of a sudden, "No." He pulled away and looked at me sad and I looked up at his confused. "Okay, I will leave now. Sorry I pushed you." I was really confused now, "wait, you didn't say no, because that wasn't me." "Actually it was me." I turn to my bushes and see Austin stepping out. I was shocked, "Austin?" He turned from me to Alex, "yeah, it's me. I am sorry, I just came to talk and then I saw what was going on and I didn't want it to happen. Ally, I came to apologize again and to tell you I was stupid and jealous and I never meant anything I said. I took my anger from my other girlfriend's and used it on you. I am sorry Ally." He came on the front porch with us. "Ally, I love you."


	9. Together Again

"Ally, I Love you." Wait, what? Did he just say that? I look from Austin to Alex, oh no. Alex kissed my cheek and left. Austin had his hands in a fist by his side, "Ally, please say something." "You, you love me?" I hear a laugh and see him sit down on the steps and put his head in his hands. I try my hardest to sit down too but the dress will not let me sit on the ground. "Yes. It took me this long to figure it out. I said it at the beach and I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you and will do everything I can to make this up to you. I am sorry." With him being so tall I only had to lean down to look at him, " He looks up at me," Ally, I do not like that guy. I want you to be mine. I always wanted you and I hope one day I can have you. I see us together and married with kids. I really lo..." Leaning so my face is close to his, I could hear his breath catch. "Stop talking Austin." Leaning the rest of the way with my hands on his shoulder, I kiss Austin. It takes him a minute to kiss back and soon our lips are moving together perfectly.

Pulling away from lack of air and he is smiling. Standing straight up again I smile, "I should talk more often if that is how you are going to stop me." I feel hands on my waist pulling me to his lap, "Austin, I can't. Not in this dress. "Smirking I feel him stand up and take my hand and put in on his neck while he puts his hand under my butt. Next thing I know somehow he has me sitting on his lap and I am comfortable. "Ally, do you not know me at all? Oh, by the way, you look awesome." Blushing I look down but he lifts my chin back to him. "Ally, I want us to be together. Do you think you could give me a second chance?" I look down and back up at him, "First, I have some questions." He nods so I continue, "Why were you avoiding me?" Turning away to look at the bushes he sighs, "I was scared. I knew that night at the beach was amazing and I loved it. I started to over think everything and was wondering if it was just a crush I was feeling or if it was more. I then wondered if I got caught up in the moment. I talked to my mom and I realized I was so confused. I avoided you to try and figure out my feelings. "

Nodding I look at the sidewalk, "So, did you figure out your feelings? If so, when did you?" He looks back at me and moves my chin to look at him, "Ally, I did figure them out. I love you, I always have and I do not know why I kept pushing the feeling away. I guess I found out I really was in love with you when I kept getting jealous over the guys around you." Nodding I look back to the side walk, "Why did you chose tonight to come tell me all of this?" "I was upset and my mom came and talked to me and gave me this speech saying basically I thought you were the best I could do but I never asked if I was the best you could do. Ally, you could do so much better than me but I hope that you want me too." She smiled and looked at me, "Austin that is sweet. Yes." Smiling at me I see the sparkle in his eyes like before and I smile more, "Yes, Yes what?" I smile, "You are so childish. Okay fine I will say it out loud. Yes, Austin I will give you a second chance."

He gets up dragging me with him and I end up having to hang on bridal style while he spins. Sitting me back down he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him kissing the top of my head. "Ally, I am so happy. Now to do what I should have the first time." I look at him confused as he smiles and grabs my hands while standing a couple feet away, "Ally, Will you be mine? By this I mean, Will you be my girlfriend?" Smiling I nod and feel two hands grab my waist and I feel his lips on mine. Those fireworks are there again and it feels amazing. He asks for permission to enter my lips and I open granting him entrance and he deepens the kiss. Breaking apart for much needed air he lays his forehead on mine, "I am so happy you are giving me another chance." I nod, "Everyone deserves a second chance. Plus none of u was clear on what we were, so I can't be mad at you." He gets serious all of a sudden, "Ally, what does this means for Alex?" Laughing, "You really just asked me that. Austin, he is a friend. I went out with him because I had feelings for him. Yes, I will admit I do have feelings for him but they are nothing compared to what I feel for you. Do not worry about him." He smiled and pulled me close, "I feel complete now that you are back with me." I yawn, "You tired?" Nodding in response he takes my hand and pulls me to my door. "I will go home and call you tomorrow, okay?" I shake my head no and he gets worried, "Stay with me? My dad is gone and it is late anyway. It will be like all the other times we slept over at each other's." Smiling and nodding at me I grab my keys and open the door. Walking upstairs murmuring about a shower I hear banging in the kitchen and laugh.

Freshly showered and dressed, I walk downstairs with my brush in my hand and I smell pizza. "Why is there pizza here?" laughing I hear, "I couldn't find anything to cook." He comes up from under the island and has a piece in his hand, "want some?" Shaking my head I go to sit on the couch and brush my hair. He follows with the box and two sodas. Finishing I pull my hair in a ponytail and sit crossed leg on the couch watching TV. After an hour of TV, I turn and start to walk upstairs when I feel eyes on me. Turning on the steps, "yes, Austin?" He laughs, "Are you going to bed?" I nod, "Yeah, the last couple days have been crazy. I'm sleepy. You can come or stay."

Turning I return to start walking upstairs to my room. I walk into my bathroom to brush my teeth and return to find Austin in my bed smiling. "Move over." He does and I crawl in under my sheets and I start to think about everything that happened that day when I feel Austin's arm go around me and I feel safe and protective in his arms and fall asleep happy.


	10. Happy Ending

It has been six months since Ally and I got together. It has been amazing. She is so sweet and I could not imagine just being friends anymore. We celebrated our anniversaries and the last one got a little heated.

_Flash Back_

_Coming back from a great dinner and watching the stars we go upstairs to the practice room in Sonic Boom. "Ally, I have a present for you." Smiling she closes her eyes and I bring out the box in my pocket and sat it in her waiting hands, "Okay, Open." Looking down at the box she looks confused but excited and opens it to reveal a Pandora bracelet with charms already on it. She smiles, "I love it. I have always wanted one." Putting it on she gazes at it in admiration, "oh, I got you something too." Getting excited I close my eyes and put my hands out waiting for my present. Finally I feel something in my hands and I open my eyes excited to see a box. Ripping the paper off and opening the box, I see a necklace with a guitar pick on it and get excited. The guitar pick is silver and is engraved with 'I love you. Always and forever. Ally.' Smiling I can't take my eyes away from it. "I love it Ally." Putting it on I stare at myself in the mirror. It looks perfect. _

_I pull her in for a kiss and she deepens it. Backing us up until we are on the couch, the kiss becomes more passionate than any we have ever had. Soon we are making out and I feel her run her hands under my shirt and I start to play with her hair. I feel her try to take my shirt off and I pull away. She moves to sit on the couch and looks down embarrassed, "Sorry Austin." Moving closer to her I grab her hand and make her look at me, "Ally, there is nothing to apologize for. I want this to happen. Trust me, I do. But, Ally, I want our first time to be special and when we are ready. "Still not talking, I grab her other hand and look her in the eyes, "Can you say you were ready?" Looking down at our hands and back up, "No, I am not ready." I nod, "And neither am I. We will know when we are ready Ally. There is no rush." She smiles and hugs me, "Thank you Austin. I love you." Smiling, "I Love you too."_

_Back to present_

Since that day we have been back to normal. I love that girl so much; I do not know what I would do without her.

**Ally's Pov. .**

It has been six months since Austin and I have been together. It has been the happiest time of my life. He treats me like a princess. The day after we got together was hard because I had to tell Alex.

_Flash Back_

_I woke up next to Austin and was so happy. We made pancakes and ate but then he left to go home. After showering I check my phone and see Alex had texted me. 'How did everything go?' I sigh, 'Can we meet at that food court?' Brushing my hair I head a ding and see I have a text, 'Sure, be there in 5.' _

_Arriving at the food court I was nervous. What am I going to say? I like Alex but I love Austin. Seeing Alex sit there so calm and collect made me feel worse. Walking up to the table I put on a smile. When he sees me he smiles and gets up to give me a hug. Pulling my chair out I take the seat and he sits across from me. "So, how did everything go last night? I was worried about you." Sighing I look down, "I asked you to come here so we could talk. Alex, I…" He smiles, "You got back together with him." Looking up confused, "Yeah, How did you know?" Still smiling he takes my hand, "I knew it would happen." I smile, "So, You are not mad?" He laughs, "Ally, I am not mad. I am upset that you went back to him but no I am not mad. I still want to be friends." I smile and stand up making him stand up as well. "Thank you so much. Yes, we are still friends. "Hugging him goodbye I felt like everything was okay._

_Back to present_

Alex has kept his word. He is not mad and he is a great friend. He is still upset with Austin for how he treated me that day at the beach but he is nice to everyone including Austin. I still cannot believe it has been six months since everything has happened. Alex goes to mine and Austin's school. Everyone loves Alex, the girls want to be with him and the guys want to be him. Girls are jealous when Alex runs up and hugs me.

Something happened between me and Austin during our five month anniversary and I am grateful he stopped me. I was not ready yet and I am grateful he knew what was happening and stopped us before I could do something I would regret.

Speaking of Austin here he comes now. Walking down the school hallway like he owns it he walks to me and hugs me from behind kissing my neck, "Hey Beautiful." Giggling, "Hey sexy. What's up?" He smiles and gives me a quick peck, "Just thinking of how lucky I am that I have you. We have been together for 6 months today." I smile, "I know, it is awesome." "Babe, I am starting to rub off on you." Laughing I grab my books and close my locker. Walking hand and hand I feel like nothing could tear us apart.

At lunch everything is relaxed like always. Trish is trying to get a nap in while Dez plays with his food. Austin is holding my hand and taking every chance he can to kiss my cheek or lips between eating. I on the other hand just write in my song book with my free hand. Everything is normal and calm until Alex walks over to us. Walking up behind me he wraps his arms around my shoulders and sits down next to me, "Hey Ally." I smile and nod because I feel the tension Austin has from his grip on my hand. Looking around, "Hey Trish, Dez, and Austin. " They all nod at him as he starts to eat. Leaning over to Austin's ear I whisper. "Baby, Chill out. You know he is just our friend." He relaxes and starts to eat again.

Leaving the lunch room, everyone goes their own way except Alex, Austin and me. Austin has English and Alex and I have Math. Pulling me towards him, Austin plays with my hair. "After this class we can go home baby. Meet me at your locker." I nod and he pulls me in for a passionate kiss before saying bye to me and Alex. He turns to walk away and Alex puts his arm over my shoulder as we walk to Math. I see Austin get mad when I turn back around but stomp off towards class.

Man these guys are going to drive me crazy.


	11. First

Opening my locker at the end of the day I see a letter fall out. I look around but everyone has already left. Curious I open it.

_Ally,  
I wanted to stay and wait for you but I have to go make sure everything is ready for our anniversary tonight. I love you and hope you like the surprise.  
Love you forever and always,  
Austin : )_

Folding the letter back up I can't help but smile as I switch my books out for the ones I need for homework. It turns out I only need the book we are reading for English because it is Friday. I hear my name and turn to see Alex running towards me. "Hey Ally. My car won't start. Can I have a ride?" Smiling I nod and we start out to my car with his arm around my shoulders; this is his thing with me. Laughing I put my bag in back seat and get in while he tries to move the seat back from where Trish had it so far up. Finally being able to get in the car we start off towards his house. Only being there once before I was a little fuzzy on how to get there but Alex helped the whole time. Pulling up to his house I forgot how big it was. Yes, Alex is a rich kid, but he does not act it. He thanks me as he gets out and blows me a kiss before entering his house while I back out and head home to get ready for my date.

I hear a doorbell and my dad, "Ally. Austin is here. I am leaving, have fun." My dad trust Austin completely and that is reassuring. I hear a knock on my door and then Austin enters in and smiles when he sees how I am dressed. "You look beautiful Ally." Wrapping his arms around me I feel a kiss on my neck. Because of our last few dates we had like at the fair and the amusement park, I wised up. For this date I was wearing skinny jeans with rips in them and a flowered tank top that came a little low but showed nothing I was embarrassed about and a pair of converse shoes with a light pink jacket to tie everything together. "Come on Austin. Let's go." He smiled and took my hand.

Feeling like we were driving forever I looked over and asked for like the fifth time, "Where are we going?" Smiling at me, "Ally, We will be there soon." We finally stop and I look around. There is nothing here. "Austin, Where are we." Coming over and opening my door he put his hand out. Hesitating I take it and we walk through some trees and we arrive at this place in the forest that had a bare spot. I was shocked at what I saw in that opening. There were lights strung from the trees and a couple of blankets laid out on the floor. There is music playing and on the blanket is food with covers on them. I look up and see more lights in the tree and the moon is shining perfectly down on the bare spot. This is so romantic and it is perfect. I look over and see Austin watching me intently. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and in reflex his hands go around my waist. "This is amazing Austin. I can't believe you did this. I love it." Pecking his lips lightly, he smiles and pulls me to the blankets.

After eating steak, potatoes, Mac n' cheese for dinner and cake for desert, we sit down on the blankets. Playing with my hair, I can tell Austin is nervous about something. "What is wrong Austin?" He looks down and brings me to lay down with him on the blanket. We watch the star light up with the lights. I feel light kisses on my hand and look over to see him smile. "Ally, these past six months have been amazing." I smile and he continues, "I love you. I want to give you a present but I don't know how to do it." "Just do it. I love presents." Smiling he gets up and reaches for a guitar. I sit up and he starts to play.

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own

And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that youre mine  
You are one of a kind

And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl

I don't want nobody else  
Without you theres no one left and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now

Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything, yeah

Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front

I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need they boo, they gotta see they boo  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

Ending the song the song he is in front of me and I smile and take the guitar and set it aside as I start to kiss him. "Ally, does this mean you liked it?" I look up, "I loved it." We go back to kissing and soon we are making out under the stars. Things are starting to get heated and if it gets to that point, I am pretty sure I am ready. I reach for his shirt but I feel him pull back, "Ally, are you sure?" Looking in to his eyes so he can see I am sincere, "Austin, I love you and I think this is the perfect place and time." He searches my eyes and smiles continuing where we left off. Soon we are both naked and staring at each other, "Ally, You sure?" "Shut up Austin." Leaning over to kiss him everything else is forgotten while we show how much we love each other.

We are laying down staring at the star wrapped in the blankets. "Ally?" I turn and face him, "Yeah?" He sits up a little, "Do you regret it?" I sit up taking the blanket with me so it covers me. "Austin, I regret nothing. I love you and I am happy you were my first. "He smiles and kisses me while pulling me back down. We fall asleep and wake up later. I check my phone and see it is ten o' clock. "Austin, we have to go. It is ten." He checks his phone and gets up to get his clothes while putting his boxers on her hands me my clothes and turns to give me privacy. We are both dressed and he grabs the blankets and we leave. "What about the lights and food?" he laughs, "Dez is coming at eleven to get that stuff." We get in the car and drive to my house. I see the lights off and only my car in the drive way, "Want to stay over?" Smiling he takes my hand, "I can't. I will be by tomorrow though. I love you." I smile, "I love you too." Getting out of the car I open the door and lock it going upstairs. I take a shower and lay down tired. Austin and I had sex. Wow. I fall asleep tired but happy.

**Austin's Pov. .**

Pulling up to my house, I get out and quietly make my way to my room. Showering and lying on my bed I think over the events of the night. Ally and I made love. I was her first and she was mine. I did not plan for that to happen but it is something I will never forget. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	12. Weekend fun and Tour?

Waking up I still hear no one down stairs. My dad must have stayed gone again. I get out of bed to shower but I feel kind of sore. I remember what happened last night and smile. Getting up and showering I put on some sweats and a burn out t-shirt. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I hear the doorbell. Looking over to my alarm clock I see it is eleven in the morning. Who would be here this early?

Walking down the steps I open the door to see Austin smiling at me. "Hey Austin, what are you doing up so early?" Moving to the side to let him in I close the door and sit on the couch. "I couldn't sleep. I was too happy. Plus I wanted to come see how you felt." I smile and lean on his shoulder as he sits down, "I am good." Staring at me like he doesn't believe me I laugh. "Austin. I am not lying. I feel good. I am a little sore but it is nothing. It doesn't even hurt or bother me." Nodding he turns so he can put his legs on couch. "What do you want to do today?" I look up, "I want to eat and sleep." He laughs and goes to the kitchen.

Lying down until he came back I feel my eyes get heavy and I feel someone shake me. "Ally." "Ally." I open my eyes and see Austin. Smiling just by the sight of him I lean in to kiss him. Pecking me on the lips, "Ally, come on. Let's go eat." I get up and walk into the kitchen to see pancakes. I smile back at him and sit down and begin to eat.

**Austin's Pov. .**

I get up and walk into the kitchen to start making pancakes. I look over and see Ally has fallen asleep. Smiling at the sight of her I start to make the pancakes. After finishing I go to wake up Ally. I see her sleeping and don't want to wake her up because she looks so peaceful. "Ally." "Ally." I start to shake her. I see her open her eyes and smile at me. Leaning in she kisses me and I peck her lips before pulling back. "Ally, come on. Let's go eat." She gets up and starts to walk to the kitchen as I follow. She turns and smiles at me before eating her food. I sit opposite and eat my pancakes too.

As I finish I look up, "So, Ally. What do you want to do?" She smiles up at me after taking her last bite. "I just want to hang out around the house." Nodding I pull her up from her seat and we walk to the couch. I pull out the bed that is in the couch so we are comfy and turn on Netflix. We find a movie and putting my arm around her she leans in to lay her head on my chest.

As the movie finishes I see Ally was bored with that movie. "You can pick the next one Alls" She smiles and take the remote and pick a romantic comedy. It was actually a pretty good movie and it had me laughing at parts. We watched two more movies, as the last one ended I see Ally look up at me. "Austin, Can we go get pizza?" Laughing, "Ally, they make this thing called delivery." Looking down, "I know, but can we go eat at a pizza place?" Lifting her chin I smile. "Of course we can. I just thought you wanted to stay in today." "I did but I want pizza and I don't want to eat it here." Laughing, "Okay, do you want to change?" She looks at her clothes and shakes her head. "Nah, I look fine. Let me get my phone."

She thinks she just looks fine. She looks so natural and beautiful. She looks amazing. Coming back down the steps she smiles, "Ready?" I nod before stopping her at the door and push her up against it. Kissing her with passion and love, I feel her kiss back. We pull back from lack of air, "What was that for?" 'I can't just want to kiss you." She looks down and bites her lip, "well you can but that kiss was different." I smile, "I wanted to show you that you look beautiful today like always. Only today you look naturally beautiful." She blushes as she opens the door and scurries to the car while I lock the bottom lock before closing the door.

We get to the pizza place and it is cool. We play games until the pizza comes. After eating we go play more games. Ally beat me at basketball. I still can't believe that. I was so distracted I wasn't paying attention and she beat me. "Ally, I was distracted." "Uh huh, sure you were." "Let's play dance revolution then?" She stops smiling, "Austin, you know I can't dance." I laugh and pull her outside. "Where are we going?" Smiling I get in the car, "Back to your house for a second." Getting out at her house she is still confused. I go to her room and find my swim trunks before showing them to her. "Get ready." I leave and get ready in the main bathroom when I come out she is sitting on the couch in shorts and a tank top. "You ready?" Nodding she grabs my hand and we leave for the beach.

The beach was packed but we found a spot and sat down on our towels. Ally started to put her lotion on then she looked over at me biting her lip. "Austin. Would you mind?" Putting her lotion out at me, I smile as I grab it. "Of course I would not mind." She rolls over on her stomach and moves her hair out of her way. She looks so beautiful. I start to put her lotion on her back and as I get to her shoulder she lets out a moan. Finishing she rolls back over and is biting her lip. I smirk as she looks away blushing. "I'm sorry." "Don't apologize. I like that sound. I like it more that I made you do it." Blushing more she puts her glasses on and starts to sun bathe.

**Ally's pov. .**

Austin was putting my lotion on and I moaned. It just escaped my mouth. I got embarrassed. When he finished I was biting my lip. I see him smirk before I look away and mumble, "I'm sorry." He looks at me and smiles, "Don't apologize. I like that sound. I like it more that I made you do it." Blushing more I put my glasses on and start to sun bathe. If only he knew he wasn't the only one to get that sound from me. He would be so mad.

I feel eyes on me and look over to see Austin staring at me. "Yes Austin." I stand up and he smiles and comes over and picks me up running to the water. "Don't you dare? Austin, no." I come up from under the water and see him smiling. I splash him and he splashes me back. I swim over and wrap my arm around his neck and push him under. Coming back up he is shocked as I start to laugh, "You pushed me under?" Laughing more, "Well you threw me in the water." Laughing he swims closer and puts his hands on my waist playing with the strings on my bikini. "You are so beautiful Ally." I look down, "Come on, Ally you have to know you are pretty. You always have guys looking at you." Looking up she looks at me confused. "Ally, Dallas likes you. Elliot from your summer camp liked you. I love you. Oh, Alex. He would do anything to be with you. He flirts with you all the time. You are beautiful. Learn to take compliments." She smiles, "Thank you Austin. If they look at me like you say they do." I nod, "well. Oh, well. I am taken and could not be happier." He smiles and kisses me while I put my arms around his neck and he starts to rub one hand up and down my back as the other holds my waist. We break apart and smile at each other. Swimming to shore we get out and lay down to dry off.

After half an hour we are dry and I start to get dressed as Austin watches me. "Quit watching me. Get dressed." Putting his shirt on as I put my flip flops on we leave. Back at my house I head for my room when I feel a hand pull me back, "Where are you going?" "To get a shower." He smirks, "Can I join?" I come closer and he thinks I am going to kiss him but I go to his ear. "You wish. But I was thinking we could finish what we started at the beach after I get a shower." Backing away I smile as he stares shocked at me. Showering I put my sweats and tank top back on. I was brushing my hair as I hear a knock and see Austin come in. "Can I use your shower?" I nod and he leaves. As I pull my hair into a ponytail I see Austin come out in his boxers and shirt. "Didn't I leave sweats here?" "Yes, second drawer, on the left." Pulling them on, he wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck. Turning my towards him he kisses my jaw line stopping an inch from my lips I lean the rest of the way and our lips work together perfectly.

Picking me up he works his way to my bed and he starts to rub my back and his other hand rubs up and down my thigh. Laying me down he climbs on top of me and breaks away to start kissing my neck. Going for his shirt I feel him pull back. "Let's go watch tv." Getting up we order Chinese and watch a movie. He falls asleep on the couch and soon I am asleep too.

I wake up to the door. Dad walks in and I hold a finger to my mouth. Smiling he walks to the kitchen, "You know, I would mind if it was anyone but Austin." "I know dad." Smiling he gives me a hug and walks away. I go get back on the pull out bed and go to sleep.

**Austin's Pov. . **

I feel something next to me and open my eyes. Ally is sleeping next to me. She looks so peaceful. I see her eyes start to flutter. She opens them completely and looks around. "Morning beautiful." Smiling she gets up and stretches. "What do you want to do?" She smiles, "Shopping." I nod and she jumps on the pull out bed attacking me with kisses. "Thank you. I'm going to go get ready." Laughing I see her close her door. I get up and go to my car to get my gym bag. I change and put the bed back into a couch as she walks downstairs, "I'm ready." We drive to the mall and she pulls me into a store.

I am sitting on a chair waiting for Ally to come out. Playing on my phone I see something move and look up. Ally has came out and she is wearing this short skirt and shirt with a low neck line and she looks breath taking. Spinning around, "What do you think?" I can't talk so I give thumbs up. I go back to my phone. Wow. Hopefully, there will not be too many more outfits like that. I see movement again and see her come out in this strapless summer dress that stop mid thigh. It is pretty. "I like." After ten more outfits she is done and we are checking out. She bought skirts, shoes, shirts, jeans, and dresses.

We stop and eat a pretzel. The rest of the day was calm we watched a movie and went out to dinner. Dropping her off at her house I give her a kiss and go home to sleep.

Driving to school is boring. I get out and head to school but I get a phone call. "Hello" I hear a girl's voice, "Austin Moon?" "Yes?" "Hi, I am Sarah and I am calling on behalf of Jimmy." "Oh, Hi. What's up?" I hear a laugh, "We were calling to tell you we booked you for a tour." "What? When?" Where? How long?" Another laugh comes across my phone, "You Leave in two weeks. You will be gone for five months. You will be going to various places. So, do you want to go?" "YES, of course." "Okay, tell everyone and star to back. I will email you the rest of the information." "Wait, can anyone come with me?" she sighs, "sorry, no. bye." Putting my phone away I start to skip to school when I stop. How am I going to tell Ally? I sigh and see Ally glowing and smiling from her locker. I smile and walk up behind her kissing her cheek and hugging her from behind putting my hands on her flat stomach. She smiles and kisses me before leaving to go to class with Alex. Slinging his arm over her shoulder they leave.  
Man I hate that guy.

After school I go to Ally's house and knock on the door. Opening the door she smiles. I kiss her and sit down. "Ally, I have to tell you something and I don't know how." She sits next to me worried, "Just tell me." Sighing, "Ally, I got a tour." She smiles, "That is great. I am so proud of you." She stops smiling and looks worried again. "Why are you not happy?" "Well, I can't take anyone with me." She looks down, "Oh. Well when do you leave?" I look at her, "two weeks." She looks sad, "How long are you gone for?" I look down, "five months." I see tears feel her eyes, "Oh, Well this is great. You will be amazing." "Ally, please don't cry. I don't want to go but this is an opportunity I can't turn down." She lets a tear slip before wiping it and smiling, "I know, I am crying because I'm happy for you and because I am going to miss you. You will be great. And five months is not that long." Smiling I pull her in, "You are the best girlfriend ever."


	13. Sickness

It has been 2 weeks since Austin told me he was leaving for a five month tour. We have tried to spend all the time we could together. Going shopping, watching movies, having dates almost every night and him staying over a couple of nights. It is Sunday and he leaves tomorrow, what am I going to do? I will miss him so much.

Laying my head in my hand that is resting on the counter of Sonic Boom, I start to feel nauseas again. What is going on? This is so weird; I have been feeling sick all day. Seeing a blond walk in smiling my way, I act like everything is okay and smile back. "Hey Austin, What's up?" Pecking me on the lips he puts his arms around me and shrugs. I turn around and he smiles, "I wanted to bring you some food but I didn't know what you would want." I act like I am thinking when I smell something that makes my stomach turn. Oh gosh, what is that smell? I turn and the smell comes closer as I see a pizza being sat on the counter. "I figured pizza sounded good." I try to smile but feel sick all of a sudden and run to the bathroom in the practice room.

I lay me forehead on the toilet and realize I must have caught a stomach virus.

**Austin's Pov.**

I ordered Ally and I some pizza and as soon as it came through the door her face paled. I looked at her and saw something was wrong. She turns and sees the pizza being put down. "I figured pizza sounded good." I smile at her before she turns and runs upstairs to the practice room. Paying the delivery guy, I turn and run after her. I see she is in the bathroom with her head on the cool toilet. "Ally, are you okay?" She turns and smiles a sad smile. "I'm fine. I think I have the stomach virus that is going around." I nod and go help her up. I hand her a toothbrush and mouth wash. When she is done I take her to the couch and she lies down. "Thanks Austin." "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" she shakes her head no and lies down with the promise that I will watch the store until it closes.

It has been three hours and the store is finally closed. I turn and go to walk upstairs to wake Ally. I hope she is okay. Walking over to the couch I squat down and whisper in her ear, "Ally." She moves a little, "Ally, it's time to get up." Fluttering her eyes open she sits up. "What happened?" "You felt sick. So you laid down and I closed the store." She smiled and thanked me before kissing my cheek. "You hungry." Shaking her head no she grabs a water bottle and takes a sip. "Ally, you haven't ate." She nods and we get up and go to the food court. "What do you want?" Looking over at her, she looks pale again. With that realization I see her run off to the bathroom. I wait outside for her to come out and I take her hand. "Come on, we can go to your house."

Sitting on her couch waiting for Ally to come back down, I wonder if she is going to be okay. I feel movement next to me and see Ally has returned in pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. She turns on a movie and starts to watch it as I just stare at her. "You okay?" Looking over at me I get a nod and smile before I see the side of her face again. Sighing I return my attention to the television to see she put the movie House Bunny on. Seeing that she is feeling better, I start to feel better. Half an hour later I look over and see Ally is asleep again. I wanted to spend my last day with her. I never imagined she would be sick. I finish the movie and feel someone grab my hand as I go to turn the DVD player off. "Stay, please." I nod and she gets up and helps me get the bed out. I go to her room to put my sweats on and come back to see Ally wrapped up in a blanket. "Austin, I am sorry I was sick on our last day together." I grab her hand and kiss it, "It is okay. I still got to spend time with you, even if you were asleep." Laughing she lays her head on my chest and we curl up together. Hearing my phone go off, I reach over to get it. I see I have a new email.  
_TO: Austin Moon  
From: Sarah Smith_

_Mr. Moon,  
I am emailing you last minute because we ran into a problem. The bus was supposed to leave at 8 in the morning, however there was some complications and we have a new time. The bus will now leave at 6 in the afternoon. Jimmy will meet you at the bus.  
Good night.  
Sarah Smith_

"Who was that?" I smile, "Ally, think you can stay home tomorrow?" laughing I hear, "Um, Austin. I have to stay home tomorrow. I am still sick and cannot go to school that way. Why?" "I leave at six at night instead of eight in the morning." Smiling really big she kisses my cheek. "Yay, we can hang out tomorrow." I see she is getting sleepy again and we lay down and soon I feel her breathing evenly.

Smiling I close my eyes and realize even though Ally slept all day and was sick, I would not change a thing in the world for this moment. I fall asleep knowing I am going to sleep great because the girl I love is next to me.


	14. Goodbye and Realization

I woke up sick again, this is getting annoying. When I was done I got up slowly and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror I realize I look pale. "What is wrong with me?" Walking back into the living room I see Austin sleeping peacefully. Smiling I lay back down next to him. He is leaving today and I am going to miss this boy like crazy.

Waking up later I feel like someone is watching me. I roll over to see Austin is staring at me, "Morning." Smiling he pulls me closer and goes to kiss me but I turn my head. He gets sad, "Austin, I don't want you to get whatever I have." He still looks down "Come on Austin. Don't be like this. I just don't want you to get sick." He finally looks up, "I don't care Ally. I just want to kiss my girlfriend." Sighing I agree because I know if I don't he will keep on with it. I lean into his face and smiling he gladly closes the space between us. After a second I pull away and he is upset but still happy that he got to kiss me.

I get up to take a shower so we can start the day while he goes to the bathroom downstairs.

After twenty minutes I am dressed and ready to do whatever he wants. I am wearing a yellow shirt and dark skinny jeans, with my black and white converse shoes. I smile at my reflection and I actually feel better after a shower. Only I found out soon that feeling good was not going to last.

**Austin's Pov.**

I get up to shower after Ally leaves to do the same. After ten minutes I am showered, dressed and making pancakes. I hope Ally is feeling better. Humming to a song in my head I hear footsteps but I don't pay attention. I suddenly feel two small arms wrap around my waist from behind. Smiling I turn to see Ally and she looks like she is feeling better. "Are you feeling okay?" Smiling and nodding she gets on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek.

I turn back to the pancakes. Taking the finished food to the table I can't help but stare at Ally. The way her hair flows down her back, the way her eyes sparkle and the way her smiles lights up the room. I stare at her lips for a long time. Man, she is perfect. I love this girl so much, how am I going to stand five months away from her.

I sit down and start to eat. Looking up at Ally I see she is pale and runs to the bathroom. I follow and hold her hair back while rubbing small circles on her back. She gets up and brushes her teeth while I just stare. "Ally, are you sure you are okay?" Color is returning to her face and she nods. "Yeah, I feel better now." Sighing in relief I nod. "Austin?" "Yeah baby." "Can we go get pizza?" Confused I just stare at her. She couldn't stand to have the pancakes around her, she got sick but she wants pizza. Wow, this is weird. "Um, sure, let's go." I guess we are going to get pizza, again.

**Ally's Pov.**

Austin sets pancakes down on the table and I grab my fork ready to eat. They look so good and man I really want some pancakes for some reason. I start to feel sick, oh no, not again. Austin is staring at me as I get up and run to the bathroom. This is getting really annoying. I feel great one minute and sick the next. I have never had a stomach flu like this. Austin grabs my hair and rubs my back. Finishing I flush the toilet and brush my teeth again. I am starting to feel good again. "Ally, are you sure you are okay?" He looks really worried. I don't want him to worry but I honestly don't know what is wrong either. "Yeah, I feel better." I actually see relief take over his face and that makes me feel even better. Man, I really want some pizza. I wonder if Austin would care. "Austin?" Staring at me, "Yeah baby." I take a breath, "Can we go get pizza?" I see a bunch of emotions and expressions cross his face but I hear, "Um, sure, let's go." I smile and kiss his lips real quick before skipping out the door to his car. Wait, did Austin call me baby back there? He gets in the car and I turn to look at him, "Austin?" Smiling he looks at me, "Yeah?" "Did you call me baby back there?" The smile leaves his face and he starts to scratch his neck, "Uh, Yeah. Sorry, I mean, if you don't li." He is rambling, so I lean over and kiss his lips. "I don't mind, baby" He smiles big and starts the car. Pizza here I come.

Arriving at the same pizza place we went to before, I get out and go order and meet Austin at a game. "Want to play?" I shake my head, "Na, I would rather watch." After we eat and talk we decide to go hang out at the beach. We play in the water and take a walk on the beach. Austin decides he wants to go get ice cream and I agree it sounded amazing. We are walking down the board walk when I smell something and I start to feel sick seeing a little bathroom I go get sick. Austin is outside waiting with ice cream. "You still want it?" Smiling I nod, "Yes. I want ice cream so bad." He just laughs, "This is a weird stomach flu." I nod, "Yeah, I think I am going to go to the doctor tomorrow if I don't feel better." "Yeah, that would be good. I wish I could go with you."

I stop walking and pull him to the side, "Austin, I wish you could too but this tour is something you cannot pass up." He looks up and I see hurt in his eyes, "I know, I am just going to really miss you. Can you promise me something?" I nod, "Ally, please keep in contact with me. I want to text, email, or call every day." Smiling I take his hand, "Austin, of course. I want that too." He looks down, "One more thing. Well two."After a long pause I barely hear him say anything but I catch, "…Alex… Please." "Huh, I didn't hear you." "Ally, if anything happens between us please don't date Alex. I don't like him. I see the way he looks at you. Please Ally. Also, I know I hate the guy. I just made that clear but I know he would never let anything happen to you. I trust you completely and I know you would not let anything happen. Ally, please take Alex with you to the doctor tomorrow. "I am shocked, "Austin, I am not going to date Alex. I love you. I am not taking Alex with me tomorrow. I will be fine by myself. If I have to take anyone I will take Trish. I love you. Don't get jealous, Alex is just a friend." Leaning up I kiss his lips and I can tell he is relieved.

After an amazing day we are at the tour bus and I am not ready to say goodbye. "Ally, I really do not want to leave you. Can we just cancel?" "Austin, no. Go. I will miss you like crazy. I will but you can't turn this down." He nods, "I can't wait for five months to be over. So I can be back here with you." Smiling I lean my head into his chest and he wraps his arms protectively around me. "Five months will fly by. I promise." "I got you something." Pulling away I look at him as he grabs something from his pocket. It's a box. "Austin, we are. . ." getting cut off by, "Ally, I know what you are thinking. We are too young for that right now. I want to marry you some day but we are not ready. I got you something else." He opens the box and I see an amazing necklace. It is silver and has a heart with a key. However the unique thing about it is it has a music note that is making the key with the heart. "Aw, Austin, I love it. It's beautiful."I kiss him and pull back to look at it again. It also has a diamond in it. "I'm glad. Turn around." I feel the necklace being put on my neck and when he is done I look down to see it lays perfect. "I got you something too." He smiles and puts his hand out. He is such a kid. I grab the necklace from my pocket and give it to him. He looks at it with a smile. The necklace is on a rope like string and it has a guitar pick with an A on it. "A for Ally?" Laughing I shake my head, "A for Austin but yeah I guess it could be both." He pulls me to him after putting the necklace on and kisses me. "I love it. I will wear in every day." "Austin, we have to leave. Wrap it up." I see Jimmy is standing at the door. "I'm glad you like it. I love you Austin. I will miss you so much." He wraps his arms around me more, "I love you too Als. I am going to miss you too." I start crying and he pulls me back to wipe the tears, "Everything will be okay. I will be back soon. Like you said the time will fly by." Nodding I lean up and kiss him.

"I love you Ally. Text me, call me, email me, and I will do the same." "I love you too Austin. I will I promise." We kiss again and I feel everything disappear. It is just me and him. We pull back from lack of air, "Go rock the stage. You will do great." Smiling he kisses me again before we say I love you again and he is gone.

Lying in bed, I look at my ceiling and play with my necklace. I already miss him. I get up to get ready for bed. I go under my sink to find my extra toothpaste and see my tampons. Wait, I didn't get my period this month. I am never late. I run to my calendar. I was suppose to get it around the time me and Austin, "No, I can't be pregnant." Everything starts to click. The sickness, the craving for pizza and the changing in feelings, it all makes since. Sitting on my bed I look at the picture of me and Austin and just cry.

**Austin's Pov.**

Getting on the bus it was cool. I look around and see a flat screen TV, video game systems and more. I go to my bunk after talking to Jimmy about work. I start to think about Ally as I play with my necklace. Everything starts to flood my mind. Us being each other's first, the pizza place, the kisses, her smiles, and that weird sickness. Wait, Ally didn't need me to rub her back because of her cramps. Did she not get her monthly friend? I am racking my brain for the dates I am called to rub her back and eat ice cream. That was around the time we were together. Everything clicks, "Ally can't be pregnant."


	15. Doctor's appointment

Waking up the next morning I feel sick. I don't have to get sick or anything, I just feel sick to my stomach at the thought that I might be pregnant. I can't be pregnant. Wait, someone cannot know they are pregnant after two weeks. It has to be something else. I make an appointment with my doctor just in case it is something bad. I am getting ready for school when I hear my phone go off. Sitting on my bed I see Austin texted me.

_Hey baby: ) Morning._

Smiling I write back. _ "Hey, Morning."_

"_How are you?"_

I frown and take a minute to figure out what to say. _I am feeling good. I miss you though._

"_I miss you too. I am glad you feel better."_

I feel bad about not telling the truth so I write something along the truth. "_I made a doctor's appointment for lunch just because I still don't feel 100 percent."_

"_That is great. I wish I could be there with you. Let me know how everything goes."_

Smiling I feel better. "_I wish you could too. I will."_

"_I have a weird question to ask. "_

"_Ok. "_This is getting weird.

"_Did you uh get your uh friend this month?"_

Oh great. He found out. Stupid me, what am I going to say?_ "Yeah I am pretty sure I did. Why?"_

"_No reason. I just didn't recall being called this month."_

"_Hmm, weird. I got to go. Love you."_

"_I love you too baby. Talk to you at lunch. "_

Wow, that was close. I do not want to talk about this at lunch but I have too, Maybe after school. Glancing at the time I grab my stuff and head to school. Everything will be okay, go inside and act like everything is normal.

**Austin's Pov. **

Ally did not write back so I decided to nap until lunch. I hope everything is okay. I mean she mentioned she had her friend.  
_You idiot. She never said she did. She said she is sure she did.  
"_I hate when you argue with me."  
_Listen to yourself. I am you, you are being naïve. You know the truth. That is all I have to say._

My conscious left me and I was glad. She would tell me if anything was wrong. Wouldn't she? This is so weird. I need a nap.

**Ally's Pov.**

School was going fine. Nobody knew anything was wrong. It was lunch time and I threw everything in my locker and grabbed my keys. I had a feeling I would not be returning to school. As I was leaving I heard my name being called. "Ally." I stopped and turned around to see Alex running up to me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Smiling at me the way he smiles, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, I have a doctor appointment." He looks worried for a second but it quickly diminishes.

"Do you need or want someone to come with you?" I smile at the question.

"That is sweet. It really is. But I will be fine. Thanks anyway."

Smiling he gives me a hug, "Okay, if you need anything let me know. Be safe." He turns and walks back into school.

Sighing I drive to the doctors.

When I get back to the room they do some test and I am left alone to think. What will I do if I am pregnant? What about Austin? I have to tell him, don't I? What about his career? I can't ruin that. Ugh, I just hope I am not.

I hear a knock on the door and a woman walks in. "Hello, Miss Dawson. I am Doctor Harper. "

"Ally, please."

Smiling she shakes my hand and sits across from me. "Okay, Ally. I see why you came here and I have some questions."

I nod and she starts the questions. "Have you had intercourse lately?" I blush embarrassed and nod, "A little over two weeks ago." She writes it down while nodding. "Have you been feeling sick?" Looking down I nod again. "Yeah."

"Okay, Ally. I think I know what is wrong with you. But let me go check your tests. Do you have questions before I leave?" I think it over and nod, "I can't be pregnant right. I mean it has only been two weeks. There is no way I would feel the symptoms, right?" She takes it all in and looks back smiling, "Ally, everyone's body is different. Some people show no symptoms and some can start the next week. It all depends on the person." I nod, "I will be right back." She is gone and once again I am left with what I will do if this is really happening.

I hear another knock and the doctor appears again. "I found out what is wrong." I am waiting as she sits down and places her hands on the desk smiling. "Congratulations, you are pregnant." As soon as I hear the words I start crying. I put my head in my hands. No, this cannot be happening. This is not real. What am I going to do? I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, it will be okay. I promise." "How? I just turned 17 and I am pregnant." She looks back at me and sits next to me, "It is okay. I promise. I was 16 when I first got pregnant and everything worked out. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I was afraid to hurt my boyfriend." I look up and she smiles, "What happened?" She smiles back, "I waited to tell him and when he found out he was upset I waited so long. When the baby came he was so happy. We got married. I went back to school and look I am a doctor and he is a lawyer. The pregnancy did not ruin our lives, it made them better. I wish I knew that at first, so we could have gone through everything together. It will all work out, I promise." I honestly feel better, I hug her and she laughs. "Thank you." She pulls back, "Let's check on the baby. Shall we?" I smile, "We shall."

She puts gel on my belly and I turn to the screen and I see a blob. Pointing to the blob, "That is your baby." I start to tear up, this is really happening. "You want pictures?" I nod and she leaves me alone for a minute. I'm pregnant and I just saw my baby. I grab the picture and leave.

Sitting in my car I just stare at the picture. I already love this blob. What am I going to do about Austin?


	16. To tell or not to tell

It is after lunch break and Ally has still not texted me. I hope everything is okay. I decide maybe I should try first.

"_Hey Baby, How was the doctors?"_

I hear a ping instantly_, "Everything was fine."_

I feel like something is wrong,_ "You sure? I just want to make sure you are okay and that nothing is wrong."_

"_I am fine. I actually think I am happy."_

What? This is weird_. "What are you happy about?"_

"_About thinking about us and our future."_

I smile,_ "I like that." _

"_Can I ask a weird question?"_

Still smiling,_ "Sure, baby."_

"_What do you see in your future?"_

I smile big,_ "I see me and you, married. We have kids and they are amazing. We live in a big house with a backyard and a dog. Our family is happy and we all play music. We are the music family. I see us getting old together with our grandkids and hopefully our great grandkids. Why?"_

"_No reason. I just wanted to know."_

"_What do you see in your future?"_

"_I see the same."_

I am smiling and thinking about how perfect life would be. A little Ally or Austin running around, they would be so cute. I didn't realize my phone went off until I hear a ping. Opps, Ally text me twice.

"_Austin?"_

Confused and worried I write back,_ "Yeah?"_

"_I was watching a movie. I saw this couple have a kid at 17. I thought it was cute how in love they were. What do you think?"_

Scrunching my face up because I am really confused_, "Um, I think it is weird. I mean it's all good as long as the kid does not suffer and the parents are happy and are able to still live their life. I just believe marriage should come first. Why?"_

"_No reason. I guess I am being weird today. I got to go. Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

That was weird. Why would Ally ask how I felt about 17 year olds having a baby? _"You really are stupid. Why can I not be the main person? You already know, I told you this earlier." _With that he is gone again and I am left thinking. She would have told me if something was wrong. I know she would have. What was with those questions though? Oh well, no need to worry. It's time to go on stage and rock.

**Ally's Pov. **

I am sitting in my car and I start to get excited over the baby. When I hear a ping, oh great, it's Austin.

"_Hey Baby, How was the doctors?"_

I tell him the truth_ "Everything was fine."_

"_You sure? I just want to make sure you are okay and that nothing is wrong."_

Why does he not believe me? I guess because I am lying to him?_ "I am fine. I actually think I am happy."_

"_What are you happy about?"_

Oh man, what do I say?_ "About thinking about us and our future."_

"_I like that." _

Wait, this may be good. I can see how he feels about this without actually saying it._ "Can I ask a weird question?"_

"_Sure, baby."_

Okay, here it goes._ "What do you see in your future?"_

"_I see me and you, married. We have kids and they are amazing. We live in a big house with a backyard and a dog. Our family is happy and we all play music. We are the music family. I see us getting old together with our grandkids and hopefully our great grandkids. Why?"_

Oh, He wants what I want. Yes, maybe everything will be okay._ "No reason. I just wanted to know."_

"_What do you see in your future?"_

I tell him the truth_. "I see the same."_

He doesn't write back. I figure he is daydreaming. I write him back because I have one more way to see how he feels about this without actually telling him what is going on.

"_Austin?"_

"_Yeah?"_

Come on Ally, Just write it. _"I was watching a movie. I saw this couple have a kid at 17. I thought it was cute how in love they were. What do you think?"_

"_Um, I think it is weird. I mean it's all good as long as the kid does not suffer and the parents are happy and are able to still live their life. I just believe marriage should come first. Why?"_

Wait. He believes in marriage first. I always did too but that didn't happen. What am I going to do now?_ "No reason. I guess I am being weird today. I got to go. Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

Ugh, this is crazy. He loves me and would love this baby too. I have to tell him. He just told me what he felt though. Maybe I can do what the doctor did and hide it for a little while. That would be great.

I go home and am watching TV when I hear the doorbell. I get up and answer the door to see Alex.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" HE smiles as I let him in.

Sitting on the couch I follow suit, "You never came back, so I wanted to come check on you."

I smile, "That is sweet, thank you. I just didn't feel like coming back. I am fine. I will be there tomorrow."

HE smiles and goes to get up, "Okay then, I am glad you are okay. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Ally." Giving me a hug he leaves. That was sweet.

I am sitting on my bed when I hear my computer beep. I get up to go look. Austin wants to video chat.

I click accept and soon his face appears on my computer. "Hi, Ally." He is smiling so big.

I smile and take the laptop to sit on my bed, "Hey Austin. What's up?"

"I just did this gig and it was amazing. I wanted to see your face to complete the amazing night."

"I am so proud of you."

"Ally?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you so much. I want to be there so bad. I cannot wait for this to be over."

"I miss you too. It will fly by. I promise." Maybe I should just tell him, everything would be okay. I mean the doctor told me what happened with her and I feel like hiding it would make it worse.

"I hope so." He starts to smile again asking about my day as I tell him omitting a lot of details about what happened at the doctors.

"That is cool. Hey Ally, What's that?"

I look to see what he could see when I see a baby book that I picked up on the way home. Just admit it. "It's a baby book, duh." Laughing it off like nothing.

HE looks nervous, "I know that. Why do you have it?"

Just admit it, Ally. He is giving you the in. "Ally?"

"It's for my cousin, she is having a baby and I wanted to get her prepared." I chickened out.

"That's cool. IS she okay?"

"Yeah, she just does not know how to tell the boyfriend so."

"Wow, she needs to tell him. It's only fair."

Oh, great pile on the guilt. "Yeah."

We talk about his tour for a little bit when I yawn, "Go to sleep baby. Talk to you soon."

Smiling at him, "Okay, I love you Austin. No matter what remember that."

"Okay, I love you too Ally." He signed off and I realized I can't tell him. It would hurt his dream to bad. Maybe one day but not any time in the near future.


	17. Suspicious

It has been a couple of weeks since I have really talked to Austin. I keep everything short. I know he is worried and confused but I am afraid I would slip up about the baby. I am a month along and I think I am starting to show a little. No one seems to have found out yet, so I am happy.

I was getting dressed when I saw my favorite shirt and skinny jeans. I decided it would be okay to wear it, I am not showing that bad. It looks like I just ate a lot. I pull on my floral tank top and light skinny jeans with a few rips in them. I find my sandals and strap them around my ankles. I am feeling great today. I decide to curl my hair and put a little makeup on. Feeling bad about not talking to Austin I decide to take a picture and send it to him.

On my way to school I hear a ping. Once at school I check my phone and see Austin wrote back. "_You look amazing baby. I wish I could be there to kiss you and fully take in the beauty." _Smiling I slip my phone in my pocket and go in to start my day.

Alex comes up smiling, "Ally, guess what?" I turn around and smile back, "What?" He is stunned for a second. "Wow, uh, you, uh. . ." Laughing, "Alex, what?" "You just look really beautiful today. You always do but today you are just glowing." I smile, "Thanks, So what did you want to tell me." Smiling back, "Oh, we get to leave early today. After lunch, they have to do preparations for some big event." I smile huge, "Cool. I can't wait." I turn and start to leave. "Ally, Want to hang out afterwards?" I smile and turn back, "Sure, sounds fun."

The day went by quickly. A lot of people complimented me and my teachers told me how nice I looked. Lunch came and I was ready to have fun. Alex walked up and hugged me from behind. "You ready?" I pull away, "Yeah. Can we go get pizza?" He smiles, "Of course." I follow him to the pizza place.

We eat and play games. Laughing and just being teenagers. I forget about all the drama I have going on in my life and just have fun. We are leaving when Alex goes to hug me. He pulls back real quick, "Ally?" I am confused, "Uh, Yeah?" He looks down, "I felt something different this time when I hugged you. I thought I saw it this morning but I thought you just ate something big. Ally, Are you pregnant?" I just stare at him shocked. "What? Pssh, No. What would make you think that?" Grabbing my hands he just stares in my eyes, "Ally, I saw my mom pregnant. I have hugged her a lot. I know what a baby bump feels like. Are you?" I look down, "Yes, okay." He pulls me in again. "Does Austin know?" I shake my head. "How far along are you?" I just mumble, "A month." I start to cry. "Shush, its okay Ally. Austin loves you. He will be happy when he finds out." I pull back, "I can't tell him. I will ruin his career. I don't want him to give it up for me and the baby. I don't want him to have regrets. Please don't tell anyone." Nodding at me he smiles, "I won't tell, I promise. Ally, please if you need anything let me know. Someone to go with you to appointments or to just bring you food let me know. I still think you should tell Austin but it's your decision. I just know sometimes you need someone. Okay?" I nod, "Thank you Alex." He hugs me again and starts to get in his car, "Alex?" He turns back yeah, "I have an appointment in a couple weeks. Will you come?" He smiles, "Sure."

**Austin's Pov. **

Ally never texted back so I decided she was in school. She has been so weird lately. I get short answers and everything is very short. I hope everything is okay. I hope she isn't pulling away from me. I love her so much and the times we have talked she says weird things. Like she wants me to always remember she loves me. She feels really happy. Pizza is the best thing in the world. She needs to go shopping. Ally hates to shop. I am so confused. Maybe something really is going on and she is not telling me.

**Ally's Pov.**

It has been a couple weeks and Alex is headed to the doctors with me. This is so weird. Why did I ask him to come? I guess because he was so sweet and the last appointment was so emotional that I figured I might need someone here. We are in the waiting room, "Ally, I can wait right here while you go in." I nod.

Entering the room I feel like something is weird. Doctor Harper walks in and smiles, "Hi, Ally. How is everything?" I smile, "It is great. I feel so happy lately." She laughs, "That happens sometimes. I see you told you boyfriend." I shake my head, "Nope, I couldn't do it." She looks confused, "But the man in the waiting room." I laugh, "He is a friend. He found out I was pregnant and asked if I needed anyone to come with me to appointments or to bring me food to let him know. I figured since the last one was so emotional that maybe him being here would be good." Nodding, "Any questions?" Shaking my head she writes in my file, "Okay, well let's look at the baby." She puts the gel on and moves the wand around my stomach, "There's your baby. Want pictures again?" I nod and look at the screen. I rub the gel off with a towel she gave me. Coming in with the pictures she sees my little bump, "Oh, you got your bump." She starts to smile and I nod.

Leaving with the pictures I see Alex waiting. Following me to my car he waits until I am in and seated. "Everything okay?" Nodding, "Yeah, I just still can't believe all of this." He turns in the chair, "Ally, I know this is none of my business, but do you know what you are going to do? Because we can look up all the options if you want." I cut him off, "I don't know anything. But I know I am not getting an abortion. I love this baby already. I can't get rid of it. I want to keep it and raise it." He nods, "Okay."

I drive to his house, "Thank you Alex, for everything." He smiles and hugs me awkwardly before getting out and leaving.

He is so sweet, I wish Austin was here. I want him to see our baby and be there with me. I have to protect his dream though too. I hear my phone ping as I arrive at my house.

"_Ally, is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, everything is fine."_

"_You sure."_

"_I love you Austin. I am fine. I am happy. I can't wait for you to get home. I miss you but I am happy. Nothing is wrong, I promise." _

"_Okay, I love you too Ally."_

With that I put my phone on my dresser and lay down on my bed. I am tired and I want a nap. I am keeping my baby. That is the end of that.

**I hope you like it. I am going to jump ahead a little bit in the story. Please review if you liked it. Thanks for reading.  
1babyt : )**


	18. Coming home and Surprises

It has been five months since Austin left. He comes back any day. I don't know what I am going to do. I am showing. He is going to figure it out. I have a feeling he already has. Ever since he asked me if I got my monthly friend and the day I asked about babies and then the baby book. He has asked how I am feeling. He has talked about our future. He has talked about families. Little kids he sees in the audience. He asks how my cousin is and everything. He has to know somewhere in his mind. I know he does.

I told my dad and it actually went really well.

_Flashback._

_I walked downstairs to see my dad sitting at the table. "Dad, Can I talk to you?" He looks up at me and sees my face, "Yeah honey. Is everything okay?" I sit down, "Dad, please don't be mad." He looks at me, concern filling his face. "Ally, what is going on? What's wrong? You're scaring me." I take a deep breath and look down, "Dad, I…I'm… I'm pregnant." I hear nothing but I don't look up, I feel him grab my hand. "It's Austin's?" I nod, still afraid to look up. I hear movement. I feel him hug me, "Honey, its okay. I wish it was later in your life but what happens happens." I look up shocked, "What?" He laughs, "Its okay." He sits next to me, "What are you going to do? Abortion is out of the question though." I nod, "I am keeping my baby." He nod and smiles, "I can't wait to meet my grandkid. Do you know what you are having yet?" I shake my head, "No I have to wait a little longer I will let you know. I am also going to move in with Trish and her mom for a little bit. I feel like I need to be around girls." He nods, "Okay, But I want you to come by at least once a week." Hugging me again he goes to starts talking about a baby room and everything._

_End of Flashback. _

Trish is excited that she can be an aunt and her mom is cool that I am here. She is happy to have me around and answer any questions I have and help me. I am so lucky. Dez found out when I started to show. He was confused at first and asked if I got fat. When I explained he was so happy he could be an uncle. He wanted to tell Austin but I had to beg him not to. I know if has been hard on him not to tell because I see him everyday struggle with it. Alex has been really sweet. When some kids picked on me he stood up for me. They quit immediately. Alex is Mr. popular and no one questions him. I had a few names called at me but who cares. He took me to some of my appointments. He seems to not mind.

Everything has been good except the Austin not knowing and me wishing he was here. I am almost five months pregnant. Austin's tour ran over and well, I'm nervous to see him. I found out I am having a girl and my dad is ecstatic. He has already painted a nursery and started to come up with names and shop for his granddaughter. I went shopping a little but I got sad that Austin wasn't with me. Trish and her mom bought me some stuff they saw at stores and thought was cute. I have stayed away from Austin's family. I don't want them to know. I feel so guilty.

**Austin's Pov.**

It has been five months since I left. I am so happy to get back home. I miss my family and friend but more important I miss Ally. She has lost all communication with me. She doesn't text, call or nothing. When I text or something she doesn't reply. I pulled away from me. I ask Dez all the time how she is doing but he keeps it simple. Saying she is great or fine. Trish does the same. My family hasn't seen her so they can't help. I know something is up. I just know it but I can't put my finger on it. The baby book, the questions, I swear I thought she was pregnant but when I brought it up to Dez, I figured I was wrong.

_Flashback._

_I called Dez to check on Ally since she won't answer her phone or reply to my text. "Austin, Hi man. I miss you bud." I smile he is such a good friend. "I miss you too buddy. Hey, how is Ally?"  
Silence, "She is fine. Why?" That is weird Dez is never silent.  
"She won't answer me. DO you know what is wrong?"  
"Austin, maybe she is just busy. You know Ally. When I see her she is fine and smiling."  
This is so weird. Dez is not being weird. "I think Ally is pregnant."  
Silence again, "Austin. Did Ally tell you she is pregnant?"  
"Well, no. But everything…"  
Getting cut off by an angry Dez, "Austin, if Ally didn't tell you then stop this. You would know. I mean hello, something would tell you if she didn't. Now stop being weird. I have to go. Bye."  
_

_Getting hung up on is never fun. I just stare at the phone. Maybe he is right but I swear I still think she is pregnant. Everything adds up and her being all weird. _

_End of Flashback._

I still think she is but I would have found out by now. Whatever I am in my car on my way to her house right now, and I will find everything out soon.

Pulling up to her house I knock on the door. Smiling Mr. Dawson answers the door until he sees me, "Austin. What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, Hi Mr. Dawson. I am here to see Ally. I just got back." He just looks anywhere but at me.  
"Sorry, she is not home. I haven't seen her. I have to go. Bye." With that he closes the door in my face. Well that is rude and weird. Why is everyone being so weird around me? I decide Trish would know where she is and start to drive to Trish's house.

I knock on the door and Trish opens it and looks anywhere but at me. "Hi, Austin, I guess your back. "  
"Hi, Trish. Have you seen Ally?"  
She looks away, "Of course."  
I just stare at her, "Can you tell me where she is?"  
"Um, Uh, Um…"  
Just then I see Ally walk down the stairs like she is trying to hide. "Ally?"

She stops and stares at me. She is in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top that shows off a baby bump perfectly. Wait a baby bump. Ally is pregnant after all.

**I jumped ahead because this is a Auslly story and I figured it was time to bring him home and let him know about his Daughter. If you have name suggestions I am open to it.  
Please review if you liked. Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading.  
1babyt. :)**


	19. Baby News

I am staring at Ally and her baby bump. I cannot believe she didn't tell me. This is so messed up. Then she has the nerve to just stand on the steps and smile, "Uh… Austin… I'm Pregnant." Really I see that. I don't know what to do. Trish leaves and I walk in and stand in front of her on the steps. I still haven't said anything. She grabs my hand and leads me to a room and sits on the bed. I am staring at her. "Austin, say something?" I grab her hand, "Ally, What do you want me to say? I come back and find out you are pregnant. I had a feeling you were while I was on tour but you and Dez kept convincing me otherwise. Why didn't you tell me? Where you just going to wait for me to find out? Where you going to wait for the baby to come? Where you ever going to tell me at all, Ally?" I sit down sad, upset, angry and confused.

She looks down at her hands, "I don't know. I wanted to tell you and I had so many times that I started to but chickened out. I didn't want you to give up your tour and dream for me and the baby. I was going to tell you, I was but then I figured if I hid it you could live your dream. I didn't know what to do when you showed back up." I just stare at the wall. "Who knows?"

She looks back at her hands biting her lip, "Well basically everyone. My dad, Trish, Dez, Her mom and school all know. I didn't go near your family because I was afraid." Nodding I look back down at my hands. "How far along are you?" She looks at me and back at her hands, "Almost five months." I nod, "Okay, So it is mine." She grabs my hand forcefully and I look at her, she is mad. "Austin, how dare you say something like that? Of course she is yours. I wish you would talk to me and look at me instead of acting like nothing is going on. I am sorry, Okay. I am sorry I don't know what else to say. I messed up okay I get it…" "Wait, She?" I nod, "Yes, I am having a girl."

I take a second for it to click. I am going to be a dad and to a little baby girl. Ally may have been in the wrong but she was doing it to protect my dream. I can tell she is sorry but right now she is the mother of my child. "Austin, if you don't want to be a part of her life fine. I have a lot of support and I want you there but it's fine. I love her and so does a lot of people…" "Ally, Shut up. I am going to be a part of my child's life. No question about it." She smiles and goes to kiss me but I pull back, "Ally, you did wrong. You should have told me. Is there anything else you haven't told me?" She shakes her head no. "Alex took me to a couple of appointments because I was nervous but that was it. He protected me at school from harassment. I am living at Trish's house because I wanted to be around a girl. My dad is excited and can't wait."

I start to smile, "I am really going to be a dad." She smiles back at me and nods. Wrapping my arms around her I pick her up and spin her around. "Ally, I was wrong how I first acted I was shocked." She smiles, "I know, you should have seen Trish. I got asked a bunch of questions and she slapped me at first. It took her a couple days to get it through her head. She is happy now." "Wait, Trish slapped you and you were pregnant?" She smiles while nodding, "Yeah, I have had weird experiences." I hug her, "I wish I was here for it all. I would have protected you and been there." She smiles, "I know Austin, but you were busy and I had protection and nothing happened. Everything is fine." I lean in to kiss her, "A baby girl?" She nods and I let all five months of anger, sadness, love and joy out in my kiss when we pull back I lay my hand on her stomach and feel a slight kick. "Ally, was that a kick?" She nod and I smile really big, "My baby girl kicked me." She laughs and pulls away from another hug, "So, we are okay?" I pull her back, "Ally we are better than okay. Me and you are having a baby girl. Yeah we are young but I don't care. I love you and I will love this girl. It is not how things should go but who cares. I am so happy, I finally understand everything. Oh, we are going to have a family." She laughs and hugs back, "Austin, you need to go see your parents." Nodding, "yeah, come with me?" Shaking her head, "No, I'm good." I look upset, "Ally, come on. They are going to find out and you should be there too." She looks down, "But Austin, they will see me and call me names. I don't want that. Plus I have nothing nice to wear here. We have to go to my house…" I stop her talking by kissing her, "You look beautiful. Your bump is cute. You look adorable pregnant. They will not judge, I promise. My mom had her first kid at 16. Let's go, we can stop at your house, I promise."

At her house her dad looks nervous until she smiles and nods. He smiles huge and pulls me to him. "Austin, it is great to have you back. Sorry about earlier. I wasn't allowed to tell you. I am so happy. A grandbaby." He pulls back and is so happy I smile, "Uh, Thanks, sir." "Call me dad." "Dad, leave him alone." "I'm okay Mr. Dawson." "What, I know you guys will marry one day." She rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. After a minute with her dad I decide to follow. He is super excited, it is kind of creepy.

I go knock but the door is halfway open. Well I decide to go in. I walk in to see ally pulling her shirt over her and I see her bump perfectly. It is cute. She really is adorable pregnant. I walk up and hug her from behind laying my hand on her stomach. "I love you so much Ally." She turns in my arms, "I love you too Austin." We start to kiss and we end up on her bed. I have missed this girl so much. Everything is different but at the same time not at all. Her kisses are like fire, I feel sparks and heat at the same time. We pull back from lack of air. "Hey Austin, want to see your daughter?" I smile huge, "How?"

She gets up and grabs a book and brings it back to the bed and sits down. She hands me the book and I open it to see a black and white photo with a dot in it. It pen she has an arrow pointed to and has written, "_This is you."_ I flip to the next page and see more pictures and every time the dot grows until it starts to kind of resemble a baby. It is at the end and I feel tears rolling down my face. "That was amazing." She pulls me to her and puts my hand on her stomach, "She is growing healthy and is happy. She kicks a lot but she has not stopped kicking since she heard your voice. I played your songs and everything for her. Come with me to my appointment tomorrow?" I nod and smile big, "Ally, I still can't believe this is happening." She laughs, "I am almost five months pregnant and growing and I still can't believe this is happening." I smile and kiss her grabbing her hand.

At my house I see she is nervous, "Come on Ally." She nods and we enter the house, "Mom, I'm home." I get rushed and pulled into hugs and kisses. They finally see Ally standing in the corner. "Ally, It's great to see you." She nods, "Mom, can we talk to you and dad?" My mom nods and takes us to the living room. We sit down and I don't know what to say. "Austin, what's wrong?" I just stare; Ally takes it over and stands up, "Mrs. Moon, I am sorry this happened. I love Austin and I would have come around sooner but I was scared." With that she lifts her shirt to show her baby bump and pulls it back down while sitting next to me. My mom just stares and get up. She grabs Ally's hand and pulls her up. Ally looks scared but my mom pulls her in for a hug, "Oh, Ally. You should not have been scared. I am having a grandchild. This is amazing. What is it, do you know?" She has tear falling down her face as well as Ally, "A girl." My mom smiles big and pulls her in again. I am still sitting, "Austin, get up here." I join the hug and when my mom is done we sit back down. "Okay, Austin. This is what we are going to do. I am going to go shopping. We need girl stuff. You and Ally come up with names and what you want for the baby. Also you need to figure out living arrangements. Bye, Love you both. Ally, come by anytime." With that my mom is gone and I am shocked.

Going to sit on my bed I pull her against me. While I play with her belly, I hear her sigh in content. "Ally, I was thinking about what my mom said. She was right." "About?" "Well, what are we going to do about living arrangements?" She turns to look at me and smiles, "I don't know Austin. What do you want to do?" I shake my head, "I don't know." We move to lie next to each other and are starting to fall asleep because it is pretty late and has been a day full of surprises. "Ally, what are we going to name her?" She shakes her head, "I don't know. I have been getting names from everyone." "Austin about the living arrangements, I was looking at houses but if you want we could always look together." He turns to his side and smiles, "Ally that would be great. We could move in together and raise the baby like a real family." He kisses me and smiles. "Anything in mind." I smile, "I'll show you after the appointment. Let's sleep, I am tired."

We curled up together and for the first time in five months I slept happily. I was lying next to the women I loved. Except something new to this is, I am also lying with the mother of my child. Could life be anymore perfect?

**Yay, Austin is happy about it all. Everything is okay. Girl baby names are welcome. I liked writing this chapter. I hope you liked it.  
Review if you did please.  
1babyt.**


	20. My baby

I wake up to something moving around in my arms. I open my eyes and see Ally is trying to get up. "Ally, quit moving." She turns and looks at me, "Austin, I have to get up." I move and she is sitting up with me. Staring at her confused she understands that I don't get why she wants to get up so fast. "Austin, I have to use the bathroom." Without another second she is up and in my bathroom shutting the door. Laughing I lay back down. I hear a door open and the bed move. "Feel better?" She laughs, "Yes, thank you. I use the bathroom a lot being pregnant." Nodding I start to fall back asleep but I feel someone pushing me. "Austin, are you coming to the appointment today or not?" I jump up and almost knock Ally off the bed in the process. "Yes, I am coming. I want to be there. When is it?" She looks at the clock, "We need to get ready now." I nod and go to the bathroom but come back out, "Ally, do you need a shower?" Biting her lip she nods, "Yeah, uh… do you care if…uh…I get in with you…Its just we don't have enough time and…" I laugh, "Ally, I get it. Come on, let's get ready."

Walking into the bathroom, I got in the shower while Ally slowly undressed. "Ally, come on. I don't want to be late." I feel movement behind me and I smile. I want to get a glance at Ally, I mean I am a guy after all but I know she will kill me. "Austin, can I have the shampoo?" I hand it behind me and I feel something press against me. At first I get freaked out then I remember she has a baby bump. I can't control myself anymore. I turn and see Ally put the shampoo on the side of the tub. She looks so beautiful. She sees me staring and blushes. "Austin, stop staring at me. We are supposed to be having a shower." I smile, "I can't help it. I always stole glances before but now you look even more beautiful. Pregnancy suits you." She blushes even more. I want to touch the baby bump but I am afraid that she will get mad. We get out of the shower and I start to get dressed. Ally is sitting on the bed, "Ally you left clothes here before. If you want them, i can grab them. I walk to a drawer and grab out her clothes that she left here. Handing them to her, I see she is nervous. "You okay?" "I don't think I can fit in those." She grabs the clothes and finds out the jeans fit even though they are snug. I am putting my shirt on when I look over and see Ally struggling with the shirt. Laughing I go over and grab the end and pull it down. It shows her baby bump off perfectly. I put my hands on it and smile. "I guess I need some other clothes to be left here for you." Nodding she glances at the clock and tell me to hurry up.

We are at the doctors and Ally looks nervous. I grab her hand and squeeze. She smiles and we are called back. Sitting on the table I grab her hand again. A knock is heard on the door and a small woman comes in smiles, "Hi Ally, how is everything going? I hop…" Looking up she see me and smiles a bright smile, "Your boyfriend?" Ally nods and smiles, "Yes, He found out about the baby yesterday." "Okay, this is great. Hi, I am Dr. Harper." I shake her hand, "I am Austin." "Ally, any questions about anything, so far." Ally shakes her head no, so the doctor nods, "Well, let's have a look at this little baby." Ally nods and lies down on the table. The doctor puts gel on her belly and waves a thing around her stomach. I see something on screen and the doctor points to it, "There's your baby." I smile and sit down in the chair. This is amazing. She flips a switch and I hear thumping, "Your baby's heart beat sounds strong." Ally smiles and nods, I am so amazed. I start to tear up. My baby, I am hearing my baby's heart beat. I am looking at my baby. "You want pictures?" Ally nods and the doctor smiles, looking at me she looks back at Ally. "You want me to leave this on while I get the pictures?" Ally looks at me and nods.

I am just staring at the screen through blurry eyes. I feel tears falling down my cheeks but I don't care. This is real and she is a part of me and a part of Ally. My baby is healthy. I feel Ally grab my hand and I look up at her. Sitting on the table she looks at me nervous. "Ally, this is amazing. I just don't know… I am sorry." She smiles, "Austin, its okay. I know how you feel. I felt this way the first time I heard and saw all this too." She smiles and just then a knock is heard and a doctor comes in and smiles, "I have your pictures. I am glad everything worked out between you two." Ally grabs the pictures and gets up, "Make your next appointment around this time next month. You sure you don't have any questions?" Ally shakes her head no and she leaves. Ally is staring at me and I am staring at the pictures. "You ready?" Nodding I get up and follow her out of the doctor's office and to my car. She gets in the passenger seat and me in the drivers. I just stare out the window and she just lets me without saying a word.

We drive all the way to my house and we get in when I push her against the wall and start to kiss her with all the emotions I am feeling. She kisses back with a bunch of emotions too. We pull back from lack of air. "I can't believe we are going to be parents." She smiles and nods, "I am going to be a mom." I laugh, "I am going to be a dad." We start to laugh as I rub my hand on her belly and play with her hair. "I love you so much Ally. This has not changed anything. If anything it made our love stronger. We created something. A part of me and you is growing." She smiles and leans into my chest. "My dreams are going true." She nods into my chest. After a couple of minutes I remember we forgot something. "Ally, we were going to look at the house you have been looking at." She laughs, "Come on. I'll drive." I want to refuse but she would be mad.

We drive for a couple minutes and we pull up to this house. It is like a house out of a dream. The driveway wraps around to the front of the house. It has a garage and pathway leading to the steps and porch. The yard is green and has flower beds. The house is two stories. It has some brick and white panels. I love this house. Ally looks at me and gets out. I follow and she opens the door. We walk in and I see the house is beautiful it has a big living room. It has a modern kitchen with marble counter tops. She leads me upstairs and into some of the rooms, they are big. We end in the master bedroom. I look around and see a bathroom in the room and a balcony off the side. I walk to a door and open it to reveal walk in closets with shelving. I walk out to the balcony and look out into the backyard. I see something and scream while running down the steps. I am looking at a pool, hot tub and the beach. All this is in the backyard along with a big yard. Oh my gosh, this house is perfect for a kid. Ally comes out a couple minutes later and sits down by the pool putting her feet in the water with me. I grab her hand, "Ally this house is amazing. I love it." She smiles, "I'm glad you like it, because… I kind of bought it." I turned to her stunned, "You what?" She smiles, "I bought the house about a month ago. I didn't want to live with my dad or Trish and her mom with a baby. I looked at apartments but I just couldn't get the happiness I felt when I looked at houses. I found this one and fell in love. My dad helped and we bought the house. I loved the fact that I was close to everyone…" I cut her off by kissing her. "Ally, I love this house. I wish you would have told me sooner." She smiles, "I didn't know how. I move in next week." I frown, "Am I aloud to move in too?" She laughs, "Austin, I bought the house for me and our baby. You're the father and my boyfriend, of course you can move in silly." I smile really big and pull her in the pool with me. "Austin, I have no clean clothes here." "Oh, well. I am so happy. We have a house."

After a couple hours we go to my house after stopping to get Ally some clothes from her house. Carrying her luggage bad to my room, I sit on my bed. I can't not believe I have only been home a day in a half and my whole life has changed.

I have a daughter growing inside my girlfriend. My girlfriend bought a house. I am moving in with my girlfriend. My life will never be the same and I have to admit I am scared. I am afraid of all of this. I don't know if I am ready for all of this.

**I hoped you liked it. Review if you did please. College starts back Monday and I may not be able to update as much but I promise I will try to update atleast once a week. Thanks for reading.**  
**1babyt.**


	21. Whats Wrong with Austin?

I moved into the house a week ago and my dad made sure everything was furnished when I moved in. I have boxes stacked everywhere and have been unpacking a little bit at a time. I love having my own place but it is lonely at the same time. Austin has been very distant. It all started the day after the appointment.

_Flashback_

_Waking up I see Austin is already dressed and sitting on top of the blankets playing with his phone. I smile and move closer to him. "Hey." He looks down at me and smiles, kissing him on the cheek I snuggle into his side. "What do you want to do today Austin?" He looks down at me nervous, "Uh… Ally…I actually have to go to the record company. I am sorry." I smile up at him, "its okay. I love you. Have fun." He pecks my lips and smiles, "Love you too babe." With that he is gone. _

_I get up and shower and get dressed. Checking the clock I see it is only ten in the morning. What am I going to do until Austin gets back? I realize the baby is hungry and kicking, smiling I rub my hands over my stomach. "Hey baby girl. Mommy is here. I love you so much already. Let's go fed you." I smile while she kicks and walk downstairs to see Mrs. Moon sitting at the table. "Hi, Mrs. Moon." She looks up and smiles, "Hey, Sweetie. How are you feeling? Is the baby doing okay?" I smile, "She is doing great. I think she is hungry though." She laughs, "Want me to make you something?" I shake my head, "No, I can do it." She stands up and comes over and sits me down, "No, I got it." I smile and eat the pancakes she made. _

_After a couple hours of watching TV I am bored. Austin is still not home. I grab my phone and call Trish.  
"Hello, pregnant Ally. How is my niece?" Laughing at her comment, I roll my eyes.  
"Trish, she is fine. I need a favor though."  
"Sure, anything Hun."  
"Can you come get me? Austin left earlier and my car is at your house."  
"Be there is five." With that she hung up. I go get some of my things and come back downstairs.  
"Mrs. Moon, I am leaving. Tell Austin I went back home."  
"Okay, Sweetie. Be careful."_

_Trish shows up and I get in her car and we drive to her house. Before she walks into the house she comes over to me and hugs me. "Be careful Ally. I love this little girl already and you are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you two." I smile, "I will be careful Trish, I promise." We hug and I go get in my car. Driving home I realize Austin hasn't even gotten a hold of me._

_It is now nine at night and I am getting ready for bed. When I hear my phone go off. Grabbing it I see Austin texted me.  
__**"Hey Baby. I am home. Love you and baby. Night."**__  
This is a weird text. Hey, he is probably tired.  
__**"Okay. We love you too. Goodnight."**__  
I get no reply and end up falling asleep._

_Flashback ends._

It was so weird. I don't know what was going on. I figured he was stressed about meeting with the record company but it happened again the day we were supposed to move in.

_Flash back._

_It has been almost a week without seeing or talking to Austin. I get little texts here and there saying hi and he loves me and the baby but that is it. Oh, well today I move into the house. I call Austin to tell him.  
"Hello?"  
He sounds confused, "Austin, hey."  
"Hey Baby."  
"I wanted to tell you today is the day we move in to the house."  
"Oh, Cool. I have to pack still."  
I am disappointed. "Oh, Okay. Well I will move in then and you can later."  
"Okay Baby. Sounds good, I love you."  
"I have to go; Alex is here to help me move with Trish. I love you too."  
I hung up on him. He didn't even pack. I thought he was happy to move in with me. Oh, well.  
I walk downstairs and see Alex and Trish sitting on the couch. Trish sees me first and runs up to hug me and rub my belly. "Hey, little baby girl. Auntie Trish is here." I laugh and pull away. Alex comes up and hugs me quickly. "Hey Ally. How is everything going?" I smile, "It is going great. Let's get started moving."_

_We got all of my boxes moved to the house and had some pizza. They hugged me and left but not before telling me not to push unpacking too much. I smiled while they left warning me again to take it easy. They care about me and the baby so much. Austin showed up around ten that night knocking on the door. I go and see it is him and let him in.  
"Hey Ally. How did everything go?" He looks around at all the boxes.  
"Fine." He walks over to my new couch and sits down.  
"Hey, I am sorry I forgot to pack. Do you need help unpacking?" I look at him while standing in front of him.  
"Nope, I am good."  
He looks down, "Okay, just be careful." With that he stands up and pecks my lips before walking right out of the house. _

_He stopped by two days later while I was unpacking and let himself in. "Ally." He finds me on the counter putting plates and cups away and pulls me down. "What are you doing?" I glare at him, "Unpacking, what does it look like?" I can see he is mad, "You should not be on a counter unpacking anything. I said you need to be careful. What about the baby?" I stop him dead in his tracks, "Austin, I was unpacking. I was being careful. You know how long it took me to get on the counter so I knew I wouldn't fall and hurt me or her. I know how to be careful. And the baby, I would never put her in danger. What do you want, anyway?" He looks down sad, "I came to bring over a couple of boxes. I also wanted to see if you needed any help." I look at him sad, "I am fine. I would like the help but I got it. I promise. Put the boxes in the bedroom or in a separate one so you know they are yours." He grabs the boxes and takes them upstairs and comes over as I am putting forks away, "I love you Ally. I really do. Never forget that. I better get back home." He rubs my belly and kisses me with a little bit of passion and walks out._

_Flashback ends. _

I have not really seen him since the day he brought the boxes over. I see him at school but that is it. I guess he just needs time to let everything sink in. I am unpacking some more boxes after my break and hear a knock at the door and then, "Ally?" "Come on in, I am in the living room." I turn and see Alex and Trish walk into the house. "Need some help?" I laugh at Trish because she knows I have not been able to unpack a lot. "Yes, Please." They laugh and start to unpack a box. We are clearing out the living room when I find a box of baby clothes. I smile and walk upstairs to put them in the room I decided to be the nursey. I look around the room and see that I have a lot to do. Maybe, I can get them to help me with this. I stumble over something as I am walking around the room and then I hear feet running the stairs. "Ally, are you okay?" I laugh, "I am fine. I just stumbled. I didn't even fall." You see the look of stress and fear leaves their faces. They walk in and look around. "Is this going to be the baby's room?" Trish is waiting for my answer so I nod. "Well, honey. You need paint and more furniture. Clothes, omg we need clothes." I laugh, "Trish chill. I am only a little over five months. We have time. "They both nod and we walk back downstairs and order pizza.

We are all curled up together on the couch under the blanket watching a movie when we hear a knock. Everyone looks at each other; we don't want to get up. Alex, Trish, and me all have a hand on my belly. We hear the knock again and then hear, "Ally?" I laugh, "In the living room." We all turn and see Austin walking in with flowers, pizza and two bags in his hand." Trish and Alex look at each other than me and go to get up. Alex leans down to hug me after Trish, "We should be going. Be careful. Call one of us if you need anything." I smile and nod.

After they left Austin is still staring at me. I get up, "Austin, what do you have here?" He smiles and gesture to the couch, sitting back down on the couch he sits down next to me. He sets the pizza on table and hands me the flowers. "I went and got you some pizza and flowers. I see you already have pizza though." I laugh and smell the flowers. They smell so good and look so pretty. He brought me some pink and red roses. I set the flowers on the table and throws my arms around his neck, "They are beautiful. Thank you." He pulls back laughing, "I am glad you like them. Listen… Ally… I am sorry I have been so weird lately. I don't know what was going on. I have come back to senses though and I also got you these." He hands me the bags in his hands. I open the first bag to find a pink onesie that says 'daddy's little girl' and a yellow dress. I smile and kiss his lips, "These are so cute. She will look cute in them." Putting the clothes back in the bag I set in on the floor and open the next bag. There is a box in it and I open it to find a Pandora bracelet. It has my birth stone charm on it, a microphone, a heart, and the last one is cute. It is a charm with a bootie on it. I look at him, "It's for the baby. She is a big part of yours and mine life's and deserved to be on your charm bracelet. You are going to be a mommy after all." Smiling I kiss him and he pulls me on his lap.

We pull back from lack of air and he puts the bracelet on my wrist while smiling. I laugh as he starts to eat pizza. I realize I should put the clothes in the baby's room and grab the bag and walk upstairs. Sitting the bag in the room I see some boxes and decide I should unpack them. I decide to go to my room and through on some baggy shorts and a baggy shirt. Walking back into the room I sit down and start to go through boxes. After about forty minutes I realize this baby is already getting spoiled. I am separating toys from clothes and diapers. Yes, my baby already has diapers piling up. I hear someone come in the room and I get scared. I turn around and see Austin and remember that he was here. I smile, "Hey, Austin." He comes and sits down next to me looking at everything, "What are you doing Ally?" I laugh, "Unpacking the baby's stuff." He smiles and starts to help. "Ally?" I turn and stare at him, "Yeah?" "How does our baby already have all this stuff?" I start to laugh and he does too. After our laughing fit, "She has a lot of people who love her." He nods and pulls me to him and starts to rub my belly. He looks guilty of something. He looks upset. He looks sad. He looks like he did the day after the appointment. What is wrong with Austin?

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Getting used to school again is weird. I hope you liked it. If you did please review and comment. Also if you have any baby name suggestions let me know.  
1babyt.**


	22. Baby's room

I went home after hanging out with Ally in our baby's room to actually pack this time. I was packing and was so happy to actually move in with her. I do not know why I was so scared to move in and do this with her. I was already in this with her anyway. I am happy that I finally came to my senses and quit chickening out.  
Packing is a lot of work. How did Ally do this? I get mad and start to throw things in boxes. I mean I always have my house here too. I only need some things. I take my boxes to my car and realize it is late and will move in tomorrow.

**Ally's Pov…**

Austin left and he seemed different. He said he was going to surprise me tomorrow. I wonder what it is? I start to feel bad and go lay down on my bed. I turn on the TV and start to watch a movie. I fall asleep while rubbing my baby bump and thinking how much I love my baby.

I wake up and I don't know why but I feel happy. I get up and shower. In my robe I look around my clothes in my walk in closet and decide on a pair of skinny jeans that fit me perfectly and a pair of flower sandals. I am looking at my shirts when I decide on a yellow tank top and I go and curl my hair. Deciding make-up will tie my outfit together perfectly I put some on and go into the nursery. I am looking around and feel a kick. I put my hand on my belly and smile. I know what I am going to do today.

Grabbing my purse and making sure I have my phone and debit card my dad gave me I get in my car and drive to Lowes. I buy a lot of pretty paint colors and start to paint the baby's room pink. I am going around the bottom and when that is finish I am trying to figure out if I want the other half pink, white, or purple. I decide to grab a ladder and paint the whole room pink and get decals and use white to make pretty designs where the crib is going to go.

I am almost done with the room when I hear someone come in the room and yell my name. I get scared and almost fall. Grabbing onto the window seal everything settles and I come down the ladder and see Austin was the one that yelled. "Ally, what do you think you are doing?" I look down and back up, "I was painting the baby's room." That makes everything worse. I see him clench his teeth, "Ally, You know a pregnant woman is not supposed to be on a ladder and the paint fumes can't be good either." I just look down because I feel like I am in trouble. I start to cry and he can tell because he comes over and wraps his arms around me. "Ally, Honey. I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry. I was just worried. Why didn't you call me if you wanted the room done?" I look down still and start to hiccup. He waits while my crying ends and I shrug. He pulls me back and looks at me wiping the rest of the tears away. He smiles, "The room looks great though." I smile and look around the room, it does look good. I laugh, "It does, doesn't it? Can I finish above the window seal real quick?" He looks down and wants to refuse. "Please, Austin please." He looks like he is having a fight with himself. "Fine, But I am holding the ladder." I smile and finish painting the window seal. I come down and the room really does look good. The decals design turned out amazing with the color of the room.

Austin wraps me in his arms and smiles while looking at the room. "Ally, it looks great. I can't wait to see our baby in it." She smiles and leads me to the bedroom and sits on the bed. "So, what was your surprise?" He smiles and looks at me happy.

**Austin's pov…**

I got up this morning and packed up my car and drove to Ally's. I hope she still lets me move in. I am staring at Ally sitting on the bed and still can't believe that I walked into this house earlier and saw her on a ladder. I freaked out. I had so many emotions running through my head. I was scared, freaked, and worried. When she finished the room, I couldn't help but smile. It looked so amazing. I want to tell her my surprise but I don't know how. I grab her hand and lead her downstairs. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks at me. She looks so beautiful today. I just realized that she did her hair and make-up. I look at her outfit and see it is basically the one she was wearing when she sent me that picture. I walk up to her and kiss her with everything I have. She smiles out of breath when we pull back and I lead her to my car and open the trunk. She looks in and sees my boxes and smiles big, "Are you moving in?" I smile, "If I am still able to." She smiles and jumps in my arms, kissing me and smiling so big. "I am so happy you finally are moving in with me." She gets down and grabs a box taking it in while I follow with two. She goes to get another but I hold her back. "No, Ally. I got this. You go relax." She is mad but goes and sits on the couch. I am finished in ten minutes and have all my stuff sitting in the hallway. I start to go sit down but decide to take them upstairs to our room but instead I set them in the hallway. I am finished and sitting down within twenty minutes.

Ally is watching a movie curled up with a blanket. I pull her towards me and she smiles. We order a pizza and snuggle under the blanket. "Ally, I love you." She smiles, "I love you too Austin." "Ally, I am so happy. I came to my senses. I guess I needed some time to let everything sink in." She smiles, "It's okay Austin. I am happy you did too."


	23. Surprises

It has been two weeks since Austin moved in with me and everything is going great. I think it is amazing how he being. He is already so protective over this baby. I am outside sitting in the pool. The water feels amazing. Austin comes out dressed and looks at me weird, "Ally, come on sweetie. Get ready." I open my eyes and stare at him, "What for?" He looks at me amused, "The appointment is today. Remember sixth month. Let's go." I roll my eye laughing and get out with Austin's help and take a shower real quick and throw on a dress. Oh, wait. Doctor's appointment, means no dress. I am taking the dress off when Austin comes in and helps. I throw on some sweats and a comfy t-shirt. I smile, "I am ready."

Waiting for the doctor to come in I can feel Austin's anxiety. He is nervous but happy and excited. Finally I am on the table and the baby comes on the screen. "Ally, any questions?" I shake my head no and she turns to Austin, "Austin, How about you? Any questions on anything so far?" He looks at me and her, "Yes." She smiles, "Okay, What do you have?" He looks at me, "Uh… Do the moods come soon or do they get worse? I am confused." Me and the doctor laugh, "Austin, If Ally is not having mood swings now then no need to worry." He smiles and goes back to looking at the baby. Wait, our one year is coming up. I need to check my phone and see when. Everything with the baby and I totally blanked.

We are leaving the doctors and I feel Austin pull on my hand. "Ally, go wait in the car, I will be there in a minute." I look confused but go and sit in the car. He comes back a minute later with a smile on his face. What is he up to?

**Austin's Pov…**

I wait for Ally to leave and see our doctor. "Doctor Harper, Wait up." She turns and smiles when she sees me, "Austin, hi. Is everything okay?" I look down, "Actually, I have a question and I was embarrassed to ask in front of Ally." She nods as a sign to continue. "Uh… Um… our one year is coming up and I wanted to um… well you know and I was wondering… would the baby." She laughs, "Austin, You and Ally can have sex. It will not hurt the baby. Most people feel uncomfortable with the bump but it all depends on you guys. Just don't be rough and it will be okay." I smile and thank her before walking out the doctor's office.

**Ally's Pov…**

I was checking my phone while Austin was in the office and I realized our one year is tomorrow. I need to do something for him. What can I do while pregnant? We get home and I go sit outside in a chair watching the waves from the beach. I end up falling asleep.

I feel someone move me and I wake up and see Austin's chest. I look up and he is carrying me upstairs. I smile, "Austin, what are you doing?" He looks down at me and smiles, "You fell asleep. I was taking you to our bed." I nod and curl back up in his chest. Man, I am sleepy tonight.

I wake up and see it is morning and Austin is not beside me. I look over and see a note.  
_Ally,  
I went to do something. I will be back soon. I love you and our baby.  
Austin._

I smile and shower and get dressed in a yellow shirt that's shows off my bump but not in a bad way just a cute way and put on some skinny jeans with rips in them. Putting on my converses I walk downstairs and eat.

I am at the mall and looking around for something for Austin. I see a baby store and smile. Walking in I have this lady come over to me and smile, "Can I help you?" I smile and look up at her, "No thank you." Nodding she walks away. I see some really cute things. Grabbing some clothes and blankets I see the cutest car seat and decide to buy it too. Checking out the lady smiles, "How far along are you?" I smile, "Six months." She smiles, "From the pink, I am guessing a girl." Nodding I smile, "That is great. I am the manager and I am throwing in this baby naming book for free. I was a young mother too and I like to help." I smile, "well, thank you very much." I get the bags and walk out. I am walking to the food court to get a pretzel when I see a really cute store. I walk in and see a guitar Austin would love. I pay for it and take it over to this other store and they engrave it for me. I am walking out when I see another baby store and walk in. I see something that catches my eyes. I walk over to it and a lady comes over and smiles, "This is perfect for a pregnant girl who wants to surprise their spouse." I look at her nervous, "Our one year is today and I was kind of confused on what to do. With being pregnant and all what do you think?" She smiles and we come up with this idea and I walk out with more bags. I stop by babies r us on the way home and get a crib and bed padding. These guys carry them for me and I thank them. I get home and realize I can't get them in the house. I pick up my phone.  
"Hello?"  
"I need your help, can you come over?"  
"Sure, be there is five."

I smile while I carry my bags to my room and carry the baby bags and Austin's guitar to the baby's room. I hear a knock and "Ally?" I smile and walk downstairs, "Alex, thank you so much for coming so soon." He smiles and wraps his arms around me, "You know I would do anything for you. What you need?" he follows me outside and I open the trunk. He laughs but grabs the crib while I grab the bed set and car seat and walk into the baby's room. "Want me to put it together?" I smile and hug him, "yes, please." He smiles, "For a hug and something to drink." I laugh and hug him and kiss his cheek and walk downstairs to grab him a drink. Walking back into the room I laugh as I see he is confused. I help and we have the bed put together in no time. He helps me put the bedding on and I am so happy with how everything is coming together. He leaves and I go get ready for tonight. I wrap a big bow on the guitar and set it near the crib, bags, and car seat. I go into my room and set the candles out and turn them on. I bought flameless candles. I go shower and do my hair and make-up. I put my clothes back on from earlier and sit on my bed waiting.

I hear someone come in and sneak across the hall to see Austin trying to sneak in. I hide in the other room that no one uses and when he comes up the steps I wrap my arms around him from behind and pull him in. "Guess who?" He turns around and gives me a big kiss. "Happy one year Ally." I smile, "Happy one year Austin. Let me show you your present." He smiles big as I drag him across the hall to the baby's room. "Close your eyes." He does and I position him and move to stand by everything. "Open." He does and his eyes are shocked but then turn into happiness and start to sparkle the way they do when he is happy. "Ally, you did all this?" I nod. He comes over and looks at the crib. It is white and cute. He sees the purple bedding with butterflies and smiles. Moving on he sees the pink car seat with polka dots. Stopping he looks into the bags and takes everything out the pink blankets the purple ones. The clothes, the shoes, and baby toys, he puts them back in the bags. He leaves the baby naming book out. He moves on to the guitar and smiles big. He picks it up and sees it is engraved.  
_'Austin, I love you. I am so happy with where we are. Our year together has been amazing. I love you forever and always. Ally'_  
Sitting the guitar back down he comes over to me and pulls me into a big hug and kisses me with so much passion. I pull back breathing heavily. That was a perfect breath taking kiss. He smiles, "I love everything. The guitar, the clothes, the crib, it is all so amazing. I love you Ally." He looks at me, "You look breath taking tonight. Let's go out to dinner. I have you present already there." I smile and we get in his car.

He pulls up somewhere and takes my hand. He puts his hands over my eyes and leads me somewhere. We finally stop, "I will tell you when to open. Okay?" I nod. After a couple of minutes I hear, "Open." I look around and see we are on the beach but not any beach. We are at the beach where we first got together and at the same spot. Near the rock is a table with candles on the table and lights around the table. On the ground around the table are rose petals in the shape of a heart and candles are in that too. I smile and look at him shocked. He pulls me to the table and pulls put my chair. I see our food is already covered. He sits down and looks around and at me, "Austin, this is amazing. I love this so much. It is so beautiful. Where it all began?" He nods, "Where we began." I smile and he pulls away the cover and I see pasta and pizza. I laugh, "You got pizza?" He nods and uncovers his to show the same.

We start to eat and I am drinking my soda. I am finished and so is he. We are watching the waves and holding hands. He uncovers something in the middle and I see chocolate cheese cake. I smile and he gives me some and takes some for himself. I go to eat but I see something on my cake and I bring the candle closer. It is sparkling. What is that? I look at Austin and he looks nervous for some reason. I look back and I figured it out. It is a ring. I look back at Austin but he is not there I look down and see he is on one knee beside me. I turn a little in my chair and he grabs my hand. "Allyson Marie Dawson, I know we are young. I know you are probably thinking we are not ready for this. Ally, I know my love for you will not be any stronger than it is now. I love you Ally. I always will. Even though I sometimes do stupid things, I always have and always will love you. Ally you mean the world to me. It was hard to be without you on tour. I never want to feel that again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you and have more kids. What I am saying is, Allyson Marie Dawson, Will you marry me?"


	24. Yes!

I am staring at Austin. Did he just ask me to marry him? He is looking at me nervous and I realize I have to answer him. I love him so much, but am I ready to be engaged and get married. I realize just staring at his nervous face that I want to spend the rest of my life with this boy even if I am young. I smile, "Yes, Austin, I will marry you." He smiles really big and gets up, "Did you just say yes?" I nod, "Yes." He smiles even bigger and picks me up and spins me around. I am laughing like crazy and he sets me back down and kisses me with everything he was feeling and I kiss him back with how I was feeling. We pull back and he smiles at me and grabs my ring out of the cake and grabs water and rinses it and puts it on my hand. I look down at it and I am shocked. It is beautiful. The ring is princess cut and has little diamonds around the front of the band and has a huge diamond in the middle. How did he afford this? I smile, "Austin, this is beautiful." He smiles and we eat our cake and get back in the car to drive home.

Getting back in the house I smile big and go upstairs while Austin does something downstairs. I grab my bag from the dresser and go into the bathroom and change. I look at myself in the mirror and for my first time in lingerie I feel weird seeing my bump staring back at me. I throw on my new silk robe and leave my hair and make-up the way it is. I walk back outside and go downstairs and see Austin on the couch. I walk over to him and kiss him. He pulls back and looks at me and his eyes go wide. I smile and start to walk upstairs. I hear him following and stand by the bed. He comes in and looks at the candles and back at me. I take the robe off and his eyes go wide again. He is in front of me and kissing me so fast I didn't respond at first. He slowly pushes me back onto the bed and I move up and he follows. Moving from my lips he kisses my neck and I move it to the side so he can have better access. I take his shirt off and run my hands over his abs and scratch them. He moans and bites my neck. He takes his pants off and starts to kiss me again.

After a little bit we are under the blankets and I am falling asleep. "Ally?" I look up at him from his chest, "Yes?" He smiles, "You looked very sexy. I know you don't like that word but that is the only way to describe it." I smile, "It's okay, thank you." He kisses me again, "I am so lucky you are mine." I smile and look at my ring and he grabs my hand and plays with it around my finger. "I love seeing this on you." I smile and kiss him. "Ally, that book I found earlier." I look up at him again, "Yes?" He looks down smiling, "What are we going to name her?" I smile, "I don't know." He laughs and we curl back up together. I start to fall asleep when I hear, "I love you Ally. Forever and always." Without opening my eyes I smile, "I love you too Austin." He turns back to me and I open my eyes, "I am so happy you said yes." I smile, "I am too." He kisses me and I yawn, "Happy one year Ally." I smile and fall asleep happily engaged and pregnant.

**Sorry this one is so short. I didn't want to continue it on the last chapter, I wanted a cliff hanger. I didn't want to ruin the moment though on this one. I like how I ended it. I am sorry it is short though. **  
**I hope you like it,**  
**1babyt**


	25. Truly Happy

I wake up the next day and see Ally is still asleep on my chest. I see her hand on her belly and her ring is sparkling like crazy from the sun coming from the balcony window. I smile big. I am looking at her when I see something and smirk. She is going to get so mad. I smile and get up to shower. After showering and throwing on a shirt and boxers I walk over to see her still asleep. I smile and kiss her on the lips she start to move and then kisses back. We pull apart and she smiles, "Morning, My beautiful fiancée" She blushes and smiles, "Morning." She smiles and goes to shower while I get some pants and put them on. She screams and I run into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She looks at her neck in the mirror and looks mad, "Austin Monica Moon, You gave me a hickie!" I smirk and smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to but it happened." She looks down and back at me, "ugh, nothing I can do about it." I laugh and go downstairs to make pancakes.

I hear Ally come down and she smiles while sitting at the table. "Austin, hurry up. We have to go to school. "I smile and we start to eat the pancakes. We grab our stuff and drive to school. Walking into school people start to mumble and I know Ally is getting nervous. We stop at her locker and she throws her stuff in her locker. "Only a little bit longer and I can be done with this." I smile and nod. Alex comes running down the hallway and wraps Ally in his arms and smiles. "Ally, Guess what?" She smiles, "What?" "We are having a dance after prom." I laugh, "Okay, so?" he laugh, "It isn't for school. So we can dance and do whatever." Ally smiles, "Alex, that sounds great but I don't care." He laughs, "I know, I just thought I should distract you for this." He points to something and I see Trish and Dez walk in with two big bouquets of baby stuff. I smile big and Ally start to tear up. Alex comes back and has one too. "Guys, this is awesome but why?" They all laugh and Alex answers, "Because we love this baby and you need everything you can get." After that we leave and go to class.

At lunch I can Ally is not feeling well. "Ally, are you okay?" she smiles, "Yes, I am great." We all start to eat when I hear Alex, "Ally." I look over and see he is holding Ally in his arms. I get mad, she is mine. He sees her ring and looks down. Trish sees it and squeals, "Ally, you are engaged and didn't tell me." She nods, "Sorry." I look back at Ally, why is she in his arms? I look back at my food until I hear Alex again, "Ally, let's go. You are going to the doctors." I get up but he tells me to sit, "I know where her other doctor is, you don't." I get up again, "She is my fiancée and that is my baby, I will take her." He is getting mad, "Austin, sit down. I will take her. She is going to faint. She has done this before. I will take her to the doctor I took her to before. His name is Dr. Grant. I will call. I promise." I nod and sit down because I don't know anything about Dr. Grant or her fainting. He picks her up and carry's her out. I feel upset, sad, and worried.

It has been an hour and I went home. I am sitting on the couch worried and wondering why he hasn't called. I hear my phone go off and I grab it quick, "How is she? Is the baby okay? Where are you?" I hear a laugh, "Austin, calm down. She is fine we are coming to your house now." I relax and breath, "Okay, see you soon." I was so worried. I am glad she is okay. What happened though? I hear the door open and I run and wrap Ally in my arms and breathe her scent in. Ally laughs, "Austin, please let me go. I can't breathe." I laugh and pull away and look her over. She looks fine and is blushing slightly. "Ally, I was so worried what happened?" She looks down and I see Alex walk in, "She didn't have enough fluids in her and she was going to faint. This has happened before like I said. I wanted to explain it more at school but I didn't know how and still have time to get her to her doctor before she fainted." I look at him and smile, "Thank you so much Alex. I wouldn't have known any of this. Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone and today." He nods and says bye. I look at Ally and she looks down, "I am sorry, I thought I was drinking enough but I guess I didn't today. I am sorry." I pull her in, "It's okay baby. I am just so happy you are okay."

It has been a week since Ally had to go to the hospital and everything is back to be being normal. We are lying in bed watching television when all of a sudden I hear Ally say something. "What was that Ally?" She laughs, "Melody. What about Melody for our baby's name?" I think it over and look at her, "This is cool. We both like music and she would be the music baby and Melody would fit that. I like it but I don't know if I love it." She looks at me and smiles, "It was a suggestion, I don't know if I like it that much either." Laughing we snuggle up and go back to watching TV, after a couple minutes Ally is sound asleep.

I laugh and look down at her and smile. She really is my life. I love her and that baby so much. I am so happy she agreed to marry me. One day she is going to be Mrs. Ally Moon. I love the sound of that. I lay my hand on her belly over her hand and play with her ring. Coming back a month ago I thought everything would go back to being normal. How wrong was I? However, I would not change this for anything. My life may not be how it was when I left but it is better. I love how everything turned out. I am happily engaged, living with my fiancée in our own house, and going to be a daddy. How could life be any better? I fall asleep truly happy with my life.


	26. Cheating on me

I wake up the next morning and I feel happy. I feel something on my stomach and look down. I see Austin's hand lying on top of mine on my belly and he has a smile on his face. When he came back a month ago I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought he would be mad and want nothing to do with me. Deep in my heart I knew that wouldn't happen because that just wasn't Austin but I was scared and didn't know what was going to happen. Life is amazing; I am going to be a mom and Austin is with me and we are engaged and living together. I am truly happy. I just keep smiling while look at Austin smiling. "Ally, Honey please quit staring at me." I laugh and move closer to him and he opens his eyes and looks at me. I start to kiss him and he turns on his side and pulls me to him with his hands on my waist. We pull back and he smiles, "I am so happy we are together." I smile and nod. We decide to skip school and just stay in bed today.

After showering and eating breakfast we are on the couch watching TV when he starts to laugh. I look up at him confused, "Ally, I just can't believe you stayed home today." I laugh because it is weird, "I didn't feel like going. I have an excuse being six months pregnant and all." He looks at me and we both burst out laughing. It starts to hurt so I stop then I get a big kick to my side, "Ow." Austin looks at me worried but I shake my head, "She just kicked me, I am fine."

We decide to watch a movie and eventually I get bored. "Austin, Let's go baby shopping." He looks at me then smiles, "Okay, let's go." We arrive at the mall and I take him to the baby stores I went to before. We are looking around and he keeps showing me things and going, "This is so cute." I just laugh and look around myself. I turn around and he is gone. Confused I look around the store and see him in the boys section. I look down but walk over to him and hug him from behind. He smiles and turns around to hug me. "Are you okay Austin?" He nods and smiles, "Yes, I just came over here to see what they had for boys." I look down and he lifts my chin up, "No, it's not like that. Ally, I am so happy we are having a girl. Remember when we were just became friends and we talked about kids during a movie and I mentioned that I always wanted a girl. I have always wanted a little baby girl. I am happy we are having a girl. However I would like to have more kids with you when we are older and so I was just looking at boy stuff because I was curious." I smile and through my arms around him, when I pull back I smile. "You really want more kids with me?" He laughs, "Ally, I want to have more kids with you and grow old with you." I smile while he pulls me back to the girl section. "Let's shop for our baby girl."

We are heading back home and we have bought a lot of clothes and bibs. Austin found baby converses and bought her a pair of pink ones. We have a stroller and some cute stuff animals. Austin bought another bed set for the crib. I bought some diapers because we are going to need a lot of those. Austin found a rocking chair and bought one for the room. We also bought some dressers and night lights. A lot of the stuff will be delivered this weekend because we couldn't bring it in the car.

Walking into the house I start to take the bags upstairs and then Austin pulls me back and I drop the bags on the floor while I am pushed against the wall. "Ally, today was amazing. I had so much fun baby shopping." I look surprised, "I know I am surprised too, but really knowing I am helping in shopping for my baby is amazing." I laugh and just then I am kissed and start to kiss back. I feel those same sparks I have always felt. This kiss feels the same as the very first. Austin pulls back and we start to walk back upstairs with the bags.

Later we are sitting in the living room watching a movie when the pizza comes. We start to eat and laugh at the movie. "Ally, What about Heather for the baby?" I think it over then look at him, "Nah, What about Ashley?" You can see he is thinking it over then he smiles, "Maybe, it's cute but I don't know." We go back and forth with names for a little over an hour and then I yawn. "You tired?" I nod and he surprises me by picking me up and carrying me upstairs to the bed. I am laughing the whole time. When he lays me down on the bed I smile and he takes off his shirt and pants and climbs in after me. I smile and we curl up together and fall asleep.

Austin's Pov…

I wake up the next morning and smile. Ally looks so cute pregnant. She is going to be seven months pregnant soon and the baby will be here soon. I can't wait to see my baby girl. My phone goes off and I grab it and see I have a text.  
'Hey Austin. I miss you. Let's hang out buddy.' I laugh Dez is a great friend. I text back, 'Hey Dez buddy, I miss you too. We can hang out soon. I promise.' I smile and lay back down next to Ally and soon I am fast asleep while thinking about Ally and our baby.

Ally's Pov..

I wake up and see Austin's arm thrown over me. I smile and move slightly trying to get up. He moves too and sits up. "Ally, what's wrong?" He sounds sleepy. "Austin nothing is wrong. I am trying to go to the bathroom." He smiles and lets me up and lays back down. I use the bathroom then shower. Coming out of the bathroom I see Austin is back asleep and he looks so cute. I smile as I walk into the closet and put on a cute baby doll dress. I let my hair stay down and slip on some flip flops. I come out of the closet and see Austin is still asleep so I kiss his forehead and walk downstairs to make eggs. I am sitting on the couch when I hear Austin stomping down the stairs I turn around to see him reach the bottom. Looking my way he smiles and walks into the kitchen. He comes back out with a plate and sits next to me. "Sorry I slept so long." I smile, "It's okay." He takes our plates to the sink and comes back and kisses my cheek. "I have to go baby. See you later." He grabs his keys and leaves. "Well, I got dressed cute for nothing." I sigh and sink into the couch watching some movie about a woman who falls in love with this guy but she has to have him dump her in ten days. It is really cute. I grab my phone when it starts to ring, "Hello?" "Ally, Let's go shopping. I need a cute outfit." I laugh, "Hello to you too Trish. I am fine. Thank you for asking." She laughs, "It was implied. So Five minutes. We will meet at your house." I sigh, "Yes, let's go. Five minutes."

I go and grab my wristlet and put my money and cards in it along with my phone. Trish knocks on my door while I open it and smile. "Hi Trish, Ready?" She smiles and hugs me, "You look adorable today. How are my girls?" I smile, "Thank you and we are fine." We get in her car and drive off to the mall.

We have been shopping for about two hours and I am starting to get hungry. I look over and see Trish looking at shoes. I walk over to her, "Trish, I need a favor." She turns and smiles, "Anything babe. What is it?" I smile, "Uh. Your girls are hungry. Can we get some food?" She laughs and starts to pull me towards a restaurant we all like. We sit down and are laughing about old memories. When her face goes serious and she smiles back at me, "So, Ally, How is everything?" I look at her confused, "Uh, everything is fine." "Cool, Awesome. What are you getting?" She looks back at something and looks upset again then smiles. "Trish, what are you staring at?" I turn around and see something that I wish I hadn't.

Austin is sitting with a girl smiling and laughing. They are holding hands and look very close. They look like they are on a date. She leans in to kiss him and he hesitates but leans in too. I gasp, "Austin, is cheating on me?"


	27. Whats going on?

I watch as Austin is kissing another girl. What is going on? I thought he loved me? I thought he wanted to be with me and this baby? He has been so happy lately, why now? Is she the reason he has been so happy? I actually take the chance to stare at her for a second and see she is really pretty. She is blonde and normal height, so taller than me. When she smiles, I see she has perfectly straight white teeth. She is tiny with big boobs and a butt. She is everything I am not. All of this may seem like it took forever to do and think but in reality it took mere seconds. I feel my heart breaking with that kiss and start to cry. I get up and run as fast as I can out of the store. "Ally, No." I hear someone yelling for me to stop but I keep running until eventually I come to a park and have to sit down. The baby is kicking like crazy and for the first time since I have been pregnant I just want her to stop.

**Trish's Pov…**

I look around the restaurant and see Austin with some girl. What is going on? He is supposed to be engaged to Ally. Why is he with her? I start to smile and ask Ally questions hoping she didn't notice my face become confused and mad. Unfortunately she does and turns around just in time to see Austin and this girl kiss. I can see she is hurt. She gets up and runs out of the restaurant crying. "Ally, No." I yell, she is pregnant she shouldn't run. She doesn't listen to me and just keeps running. I am frantically looking for my wallet in my bag. I find my cash and throw some money down and get up to go after her. At the door I realize I forgot something and turn around and march to Austin's table. He is looking upset, hurt and confused. "You stupid idiot. What do you think you are doing? You just hurt Ally. Meaning you idiot you hurt your baby and she isn't even born yet. She better not do anything stupid or I swear you will regret you ever met me." With that I grab his drink and throw it on him, spinning and walking to the door with a huff. I get outside and try to remember where she went. Getting in my car I turn to the way I remember her going and hope I find her.

**Austin's Pov…**

I am sitting at this restaurant with this girl the record company wants me to get to know. They are thinking about having us do a duet. She is pretty and cool but she is not my Ally. We are laughing and having a good time when I realize this girl is awesome. She likes everything I like. Soon we are in our own little world. "Okay, Red or green?" I smile, "Red of course." She laugh, "Okay, Pancakes or waffles?" She acts like she is thinking and smiles big, "Pancakes rule, nothing compares." I smile big and laugh. She starts to lean in. Wait, I can't. I am engaged and going to be a dad, plus Ally is the best thing to ever happen to me. I look back at her and lean in as well. When our lips touch I feel something there. It is nothing compared to when I kiss Ally but there is something there. We pull and smile at each other. She is a pretty good kisser though. "So, Austin… Was I umm okay?" I smile, "You kiss pretty well." She smiles, "Ally, No." Wait, Ally, She's here? Oh man, please say it's not her. I look up and see Ally running out the door crying. Oh man, I screwed up big time. I am staring at the door when I see Trish comes to my table ready to pounce. "You stupid idiot. What do you think you are doing? You just hurt Ally. Meaning you idiot you hurt your baby and she isn't even born yet. She better not do anything stupid or I swear you will regret you ever met me." With that I get a drink thrown in my face. I have been trying to talk during this speech but she said it so fast that I couldn't. What am I doing? I never even thought about Ally maybe hurting our baby. I need to find her. I so screwed up. What have I done? Brooke is staring at me confused, "Uh Austin. A baby?" I look down, "Yes, I am going to be a dad. Ally is pregnant and also my fiancée." She looks down and back at me. She stands up and slaps me across the cheek hard. "You should have told me you were engaged and expecting a baby. I feel stupid but you are stupid." I get slapped on the other cheek and she spins and takes off in a huff. Man, I need to pay, change and find Ally. I will deal with Brooke later. I throw some cash down and head to my car grab my back and throw on another shirt. Getting in I decide she probably went home and decide to drive there.

**Ally's Pov…**

I have been sitting on the bench crying for I don't know how long. My phone keeps going off but I don't pay attention. The baby is still kicking and I am getting mad. "Will you stop? That really hurts and I am not in the mood." Everyone stops and looks at me and keeps walking. It starts to sprinkle but I don't move. Soon it is pouring rain on me. Everyone has left the park and I am alone. The baby quit kicking and I feel bad. I rub my belly, "I am sorry baby. I am just upset." I feel a small kick and get a little smile. I suddenly see someone I never thought I would see here. "Ally, hey." I smile, "Hey."

He leans down and pats my belly, "How's the little mouse?" I laugh, "Dez, It's a baby not a mouse. She is fine." I look down and he looks confused. "Why are you sitting in the rain?" I look up and back down starting to cry again. The tears blend in with the rain but he heard my sobs. "What's wrong?" I look up, "Austin is cheating on me." He looks shocked, "What, on you and little mouse? How?" Wrapping his arm around me he pulls me close, "It will be okay Ally." Crying into his chest, I feel a little better. I feel his phone go off. I pull back and he checks it. "It's Austin." I look down, "What should I do Ally?" "Answer it. Just don't tell him I am with you." He nods, "Hey Austin." "No dude, I haven't seen her. How did you lose a girl?" "Okay, bye" He looks back at me and gives me a small smile, "He is mad that I don't know where you are." I look down and nod. "Ally, come on. Lets get you home." I shake my head, "I don't want to go anywhere. I have my phone and money. Please just leave me here. I want to think." He looks conflicted, "Ally, I can't leave you here alone." I look down, "Please Dez. I will call you if I need anything. I promise." He still looks conflicted but nods and leaves.

Finally back to myself I start to think. What am I going to do? Austin doesn't want me, so does he want this baby? I start to cry again. When I feel someone lay there hand on my shoulder. "Ally?" I look up and see Dallas. "Hi Dallas." He sits next to me, "What's wrong?" I just look down, "Austin, but I am fine." He looks down too, "Okay, you want me to call someone?" I shake my head, "Okay, um be careful. Also congrats on the baby girl." I nod, "Thank you." He is gone. Man, why is everyone showing up? I just want to be by myself. I look down, no I don't. I want someone to cry on.

I am crying again and have finally turned my phone off so it would shut up. I feel someone wrap their arms around me. "Ally, come on." I look up and smile a little, "Alex, How did you find me?" he sits down, "Trish called said you ran away from her. I knew the place and decided I would check here. I saw someone on a bench and knew it was you. Now come on, I have my jeep waiting. It's warm." I looks down and shake my head viciously, "I don't want to go home." He nods, "I know, I am taking you to my house. Now let's go." I nod and he wraps his arm around me again after pulling me up. I start to walk but get a sharp pain in my stomach and knell over in pain. "Ally, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I just shake my head. He grabs me up bridal style and carries me to his jeep. After putting me in the passenger seat and seat belting me in he is in the driver's seat and we are on his way to his house. "Ally, what happened back there?" I shake my head, "I don't know. I got this sharp pain in my stomach. But it is gone and I haven't felt it again so, I don't know." He nods and starts to drive to his house. On the way I get a couple more of those sharp pains. What is going on?

**Austin's Pov…**

I am sitting on the couch. I don't know what to do. She has not come home. Her car is in the driveway. It is raining outside. I lost my fiancée. I called Dez but he said he didn't know anything. I am afraid to call Trish. I can't call her dad or my parents because they will have a fit. I am lost. I never should have kissed Brooke. I don't know what I was thinking. She was so pretty and her lips looked so nice. I know Ally will never trust me again and she shouldn't. I know she will hate me and she should. I know she will most likely break off our engagement and probably dump me and she should. I know I will get kicked out of the house and I should. I just really want her to let me be a part of my baby's life. I love that little girl so much. I pick up the baby name book and throw it across the room with a scream. I messed up and I don't know what is going on?

**Trish's Pov…**

I called Alex and he said he would help look. I haven't heard anything back. I don't know what else to do. I need to get home. It is getting late but my best friend is out alone, pregnant, and upset. I hear my phone buzz so I pull over and grab it in a hurry. '_Trish, I found her. She is safe. I got her. Go home. Don't tell Austin. Alex' _Letting out a sigh of relieve I send back an ok before going home and taking a long needed nap.

**Ally's Pov…**

I am in Alex's room. It is huge. I have never been in his room before. He went to grab a shirt for me from his closet. I am sitting on his bed. He comes back out, "Okay, I have this shirt. You can wear these pants if you want but the shirt is going to be big, so up to you." I smile and grab the shirt. "Thank you Alex." "Wait one second, I will be right back." He leaves but in a couple minutes he is back with a pair of underwear and a bra. "These are my sisters. She said she has never worn them and to keep them. I hope they fit. Towels are on the shelf." I smile and walk into the bathroom in his room.

His shower is huge. Man, being rich must be cool. I step into the shower and close the door behind me. I turn on the water and it feels so good to be under a hot shower. I get that sharp pain again but it is nothing compared to earlier. The baby then kicks and I laugh, "I know, its nice isn't it?" I finish showering and get dressed. Surprisingly his sister under garments fit me perfectly. I put on his shirt and he was right, it is long. It comes right above my knees. I go back into his bedroom and see he is already cleaned and dressed too. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry." I smile, "yes, thank you." I sit down and see pizza and start to laugh. I start to eat and he turns the TV on. All of a sudden I am sleepy. He is really into whatever is on so I finish my piece of pizza and lay down. Soon I am fast asleep.

**Alex's Pov…**

I look over and see Ally sound asleep. She looks so peaceful. I move the pizza and put my blanket on her from the bottom of my bed. She looks good in my shirt and I have to say I do like seeing her in my bed. I wish her or Trish would exactly tell me what happened with Austin to make her run. I decide I could use a nap too and move to the other side of the bed and fall asleep.

**Austin's Pov…**

Ally still is not home and it is almost eight. I start to worry. I decide to suck it up and call Trish. "Hello?" "Trish, please don't hang up. I still can't find Ally. I know she probably wants nothing to do with me and I accept that. I just want to know she is okay and tell her I still want to be in my baby's life." I hear a sigh, "Austin, first you were so stupid. I am still mad at you but I can't stand to hear you cry." Wait, how did she know I have been crying. Oh well. "I do not have Ally, but I can tell you she is safe." I feel relief, "She and the baby are fine?" "Yes, now go to sleep. She will talk to you when she is ready." I smile as she hangs up on me because I know she is okay. Wait, if Trish doesn't have her and Dez don't know where she is then… Alex must have her. I grab my keys and start off to his house. I pull up and knock on the door. "Hello, may I help you?" I smile, "Hi, I am Austin. I need to see Ally." I get a warm smile from this older lady and she moves aside, "Sure, come in. She is upstairs third door on your right." "Thank you." I take off running to the room she said. I open the door and find something I do not like.

Ally is asleep in a big bed with Alex. He has his arm around her and they both are smiling. I see Ally is in a guy's shirt so it must be his. Oh, this is not okay. Not okay at all. "What is going on?" They both jump up out of their sleep and at first are confused then actually see me. I get irritated, "Well, what is going on?"

**I know a lot is going on and I am sorry. It will all work together I promise. I had time to kill in school so I wrote this. I hope you like it. If you do please review. I love reading the reviews I get. They make me want to continue this story.  
1babyt**


	28. The Scare

They both are just staring at me. Then Ally stands up, "You have no right. You cheated on me and you think you can come yell at me for being tired and falling asleep. BEING PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID MADE ME TIRED! I fell asleep. ATLEAST I DIDN'T CHEAT ON SOMEONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY FIANCEE!" I step back because I have never seen Ally like this. It is scary. Alex looks scared too. He looks between me and her, "Wait, you cheated on Ally? That is why she ran?" We both nod. Ally is staring me down and I can't seem to move. I walk closer and grab her hand at first she pulls it away. I sigh and try again this time she lets me hold it. "Ally, I know you are mad and you should be. I know you probably hate me and you should. I know I need to leave the house and I will. I know you will probably break up with me and call off the engagement and you should. I just really want to be in this baby's life. Don't deny me that. I love you and this baby so much. I want you both in my life. You may not want to be in mine but please don't take my baby away too." She sits down on the cornor of the bed. I let her take all the time she wants. I am just kneeling and holding her hand. I can see she is having a hard time deciding what to say. She is breathing hard, probably trying to control herself.

"Austin, I don't know what to say or feel right now. I want you in this baby's life. You are her dad. About us however I don't know. I still love you but I am so upset and angry at you at the same time. I think you are right and that you should move back in with your parents for right now. I am not breaking up with you but I am saying we take a pause." I am nodding the whole time this seems very reasonable.

She gets up and brings me with her, "Austin, I just want to know why." I look down and back up, "Ally, I don't have a reason. I love you with everything I have. You are my life and the reason I get up. We were meeting to get to know each other because the record company wants us to do a duet. We had so much in common and she leaned in. I stopped and thought about you and this baby." I put my hand on her stomach, "But I don't know what happened. I kissed her and I ruined everything by doing that." She looks down, "Was that the first time you met her?" I lift her chin so she is looking at me, "Ally, yes. I never meant to hurt you. I have never cheated on you before that moment." She nods then all of a sudden pain is evident on her face and she screams out while doubling over.

I get worried and scared, "Ally, what is going on? Ally, talk to me. Is it you? The baby, what?" Alex is at her side in seconds and we are helping her to the bed. "What's wrong?" Ally looks scared herself. "I don't know. This happened the first time in the park, then a couple times in the jeep, then in the shower, but nothing like this one." I hear footsteps running up the stairs. "Alex, is everything okay?" "Mom, what's wrong with her? She has these burst of pain in her stomach and they have been happening a little but this one really hurt her. What is wrong?" She comes over to Ally, "Honey, Have they been getting worse?" She nods, "Okay, boys get her to one of your cars. Take her to the hospital now. No stops, I mean it. No fighting just get her there as quickly as possible. I will call and let them know you are on your way." We all look scared at one another. "Boys, GO NOW!" Alex grabs my keys that are on the floor and I grab Ally. We make it to my car and Alex is taking us to the hospital since he knows which one his mom called. I am in the backseat with Ally's head on my lap.

"Ally, what is wrong?" She looks worried, "I don't know." I stroke her hair, "Everything will be alright. I promise." She nods and turns her head away from me. I really hope everything is going to be okay.

We arrive at the hospital and I grab Ally to carry her in but a wheel chair is coming out the door. "Here sir, put her in here. Alex, your mom called we have a room ready." We all walk with Ally and the nurse. "Okay who is the dad?" I raise my hand. "Okay, Alex you stay out here." "Austin, grab my hand please." I grab Ally's hand and we go into a room. I put Ally on the table gently. They are asking her questions and checking her blood pressure, her heart beat, the baby's heart beat. This is scary. "Austin, can you leave for a second, I need to check Ally." I look at her and then back to the doctor, "Umm, okay." I walk out of the room and slop on the wall. I really hope everything it okay. A couple minutes later I hear the door open and the doctor come out, "Okay, you can go back in." I nod and walk back in. "Ally, what happened?" The nurse looks at Ally then me. "You want to tell him or the doctor?" Ally motions to the doctor. "Well, Sir. It is okay now. Don't be scared. She threw herself into premature labor. We were able to stop it and the baby is content now. Ally is fine and the baby is fine." I nod, "So, Ally can go home?" The doctor nods, "Let's give the shot some time to fully take effect and then yes you can go." "The baby is going to be okay right?" she smiles, "Yes she is perfectly fine now. She was scared too." I nod and the doctor and nurse leave.

I walk over to the bed and grab Ally's hand. "Are you okay Ally?" She smiles up at me, "Yeah. I was so scared. I thought I was losing her. I am glad you were here with me." I smile back at her, "I was terrified Ally. I am glad I was here too." I sit in the chair and just hold her hand. The nurse comes in with papers and tells me we can leave. Ally looks scared. "Austin, I don't want to be alone tonight. Can you stay over?" I try to hide my smile, "If you want me too I will." She nods and grabs my hand and we leave. Alex found out from the nurse what happened so he hugged Ally as soon as we came out. "I am so glad you two are okay." She smiles. We head back to Alex's house. He gets out and tells us bye and to be careful. I get in the front and drive to our house.

We enter the house and Ally goes straight upstairs to the bedroom. I follow and see her go in her closet. I sit on the bed and wait. She comes out in baggy pajama pants and a old t-shirt of mine. She has pulled her hair up in a bun. I smile when I see her. "Ally, have I ever told you how beautiful you look naturally?" She blushes and looks down, "Oh, and Ally?" She looks up at me giving me her full attention, "Have I every told you how beautiful and sexy you look in my shirt?" she blushes more and starts to bite her lip. I pull her towards the bed and lay her down. I get off though and grab my pillow and the blanket on the bottom of the bed. "You rest Ally. I will be in the guest bedroom if you need me." I start to leave but I feel something grab my wrist so I stop. "Austin, please stay." I look down, "Ally, I think I shouldn't" She looks down, "Okay then." I feel bad at how she looks so upset and broken. I sigh, "Okay, I will stay." Smiling she pulls me on the bed and snuggles up with me. "I am still scared. After tonight we will talk. I just want you here with me and her right now." I nod, "I understand. Sweet dreams Ally. I love you." "Night Austin."


	29. Moving out

I wake up and feel someone lying next to me and everything from yesterday came back into my head. Austin cheated on me; I went to Alex's house and ended up falling asleep in his bed. I ended up having to go to the hospital and everything that happened with my baby girl and not wanting Austin to leave me and us falling asleep together in bed. I instantly put my hand on my belly and feel a slight kick. I smile and look over at Austin and see that he is smiling and has his hand on the side of my belly. I don't want to make him leave but I can't let him get away with cheating on me. What am I going to do? I move away slowly and am I able to get out of bed. I look down at Austin's stupid grin and walk out of the room and downstairs. My belly is growling and I want pancakes. Grabbing the stuff I mix together chocolate chips with the pancake mix. Grabbing my ipod I put my ear buds in and start to sing to the music in my ears while cooking and moving around the kitchen swaying to the beat.

"_Yet since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could_

After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth

That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could

Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you" 

Not being able to take the song anymore I change it after a couple second of beats I hear the music,

"_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

I don't care, I love it. I don't care." 

Again I changed the song and listened and started to dance and sing again,

"_Everybody get up, WOO!  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind

Ok, now he was close  
Tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal  
Baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
You don't need no papers  
That man is not your maker  
And that's why I'm gon' take a

Good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it"

I feel someone grab me from behind as I am putting the last pancake on the plate and scream while turning around. I take out my buds and see Austin smiling, "Sorry, I liked watching you dance though."

I smile and take the pancakes to the table and sit down. After he sits down and grabs some pancakes I start to eat. "Ally?" I look up, "You are far from plastic and a good girl. No matter what people may say. I love you and am happy we got together and no matter what happens. You and this baby are my life." I nod and start to eat again. After I have finished I grab Austin's hand and he looks at me, "I know Austin. I know how you feel about us." He nods and grabs the plates and takes them to the sink. He helps me out of the chair because I was having a little trouble and we walk outside and sit beside the pool. "Austin, I think we should go ahead and talk." He nods and looks down and then back up at me.

**Austin's Pov…**

When I woke up this morning everything seemed like it would be okay. I walked down stairs and saw Ally swaying and making pancakes. I stopped and watched. She started singing to the song, '_Anything could happen_' and then she changed it and I saw her wait then sing and move to, '_I love it'_ and then she put on the song, '_Blurred lines'_ I couldn't take it anymore and walked behind her to try and dance with her but she freaked out. After eating she brought us out to the pool. I am sitting there and all of a sudden I hear, "Austin, I think we should go ahead and talk." I nod and look down and then back up at her.

"Austin, I meant almost everything I said yesterday." I am nodding and looking at the pool water. "Austin, please look at me and talk with me." I look up and nod. "Okay, Ally." She bites her lips, "Ally, I don't know what to say. I told you everything I felt yesterday." She is biting her bottom lip and looking around. I can tell she wants to say something but is scared to. "Austin, I…I don't want you to go." I smile and look up but she shakes her head as I lean in to kiss her. "But I can't let you get away with cheating on me." I nod but am still smiling, I know there is another but coming. "But I do feel that you should move back in with your parents for a little bit or get a little apartment." My face completely falls, I had a feeling this would happen yesterday but I thought we were better. "But Austin, it is only for a little bit. I just need a break to actually think about everything. Also like I said yesterday I think we should take a pause." I look up, "What's a pause?" she laughs a little, "We take a break. Basically we are having a baby and will go to the appointments together however we won't be a couple." I nod and look down, this really is happening. I deserve it. "Okay Ally. I get it. I am happy I can still be a part of you and the baby's life." She laughs, "Austin, you are her dad. Of course you are going to be a part of her life. And Austin I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." I smile and look up, "So, Friends?" She smiles back, "Friends for now." I smile bigger and pull her in for a hug. The baby kicks and I pull back laughing.

I have been upstairs packing some of my things and Ally wanted to help but I told her to relax. I hear laughs coming up the stairs every now and then and smile myself. I have two duffle bags and am ready to go. I look around at the room and leave before heading downstairs I walk into the baby's room. I sit in the rocking chair and look around. "Hopefully daddy will be home in time to see you in this room for the first time baby." I grab my bags again and head downstairs.

Setting my bags on the floor I go over to the couch and see Ally completely absorbed in a show. I clear my throat and she looks up, "I am all packed. I'll be on my way." She looks down and I see tears running down her cheeks. I walk over to the couch and sit on my feet in front of the couch and grab her hands. Wiping her tears away with one hand I still hold her other. "Ally, don't cry sweetie. It will be okay. I am here if you need anything. We agreed this was for the best right now. You are near everyone. I will keep my phone on at all times. I love you baby. Please don't cry." She looks up while hiccupping and smiles a little, "You promise?" I smile a little too, "Yes, I promise I love you and I promise I will keep my phone on at all times." She smiles a little and hugs me tight. "I love you too Austin. Let me know when you get home safely." I nod and rub Ally's belly and kiss her cheek. I grab my bags and look back to see her crying again but I know I will make it worse if I go back over and head out the door. Getting into my car I feel really bad.

I drive the three minutes to my house and grab my bags and go straight to my room. Lying on my bed I let my tears finally fall. I can't believe this. I had to move out. I just want to be next to Ally. I can't believe I screwed up so bad. I text Ally and let her know I am home and turn over and cry myself to sleep.


	30. Miserable

Life is miserable. It has been a month since Austin and I agreed it was best for him to move back in with his parents. I heard from Dez that he couldn't take it and bought a tiny apartment and has been staying there for three weeks. It has got pretty hard for me to get up and when I sit down it takes a little bit for me to get up if I don't get some help and when I lay down on my back it is really hard. I miss Austin so much. I think I have forgiven him and I want him to come back. We had to go to the doctors like two weeks ago because they wanted to do a check before my month was due because of the premature labor thing. He looked so sad and depressed and I felt it. Today is another appointment it is the seventh month appointment. I think I am going to ask him back today.

**Austin's Pov…**

It has been a month since I moved out and i couldn't take looking at my room and having to hear my parents' everyday talk about how wrong I did. I moved into an apartment I bought a week later and have been there for the past three weeks. I was so upset when I went to a check up with Ally. We have a doctor's appointment today after school and it's the seventh month. I miss Ally so much. Girls at school found out that Ally and I were taking a break and they have been throwing themselves at me. I don't want anyone but Ally. I want her to take me back soon. I hate my little apartment. Ally is not here with me and with that this apartment feels lonely. Ally hasn't asked me back yet maybe she won't want me back. I may have to be lonely for the rest of my life or settle for someone else.

I grab my keys and rush off to Ally's house. I told her I would pick her up today because I don't want her driving unless she absolutely has to. I pull up to her house and I don't see her coming out. I get out and go to the door and knock. No one answers or anything so I open it and yell in, "Ally?" I hear her yell back, "Bedroom." I rush up the stairs and laugh when I see her on her back still in her pajamas and then hear her alarm go off. "Just help me up Austin." I go and pull her up and she rushes to shower and get dressed. In five minutes we are in the car and headed to school. "So, how did that happen this morning?" she looks down, "I went to get up and decided I wanted to take a couple more minutes so I set my phone and laid down. I was so comfortable until I tried to get and realized I was basically a turtle." I laugh again as we pull into school and she grabs her purse and takes off and I slowly follow her into the school and start the day.

School is almost over and I wait by Ally's locker. She is taking forever. I see her walking this way and smile. She is so beautiful. I grab her stuff and we figure out what she needs for school work and get in the car and go to the doctor's office.

Ally's Pov…

I want to ask him back so bad. However from what I saw with him and the girls at school today I don't think he wants to come back. The doctor comes in and has me lay on the table and brings up the baby. She smiles and goes to get pictures. She is looking so cute. I feel someone grab my hand, "Ally, she will be here soon." I smile and turn towards him with tears in my eyes, "I know." I see tears in his eyes too but turn back towards the screen. "Okay, Here is the pictures." I grab them, "thanks." "Okay can you two come over to my desk please?" we stand up and sit at the desk, "I just want to ask some questions. First, Ally you are seven months pregnant. I think you should be leaving school soon. That is to much stress and everything. I have contacted the school and they said you could still do your work and turn it in so you wouldn't miss anything. You can do online school, so you won't get behind." I smile and nod. "Second, I did see that the baby is a little stressed today. Is something going on?" I look down, "I am fine, Just worrying about everything with the baby and I guess because I was stressed she got stressed. I will watch it more often." She smiles and looks back at us, "Okay, any questions for me." We both shake our head. "Okay well I want you back in two weeks for a quick check up. Teen mom's can have trouble pregnancies and I want to make sure we keep an eye on the little one." I smile and nod. "Okay, have fun you too. Oh, before I forget. Ally, you are going to feel the baby turn. She is starting to already. I think the baby might come a little early." I nod and leave. We are in the car and on the way to my house.

Arriving at my house I am nervous. I don't want to be left alone if there is a chance she can come early. I miss sleeping next to Austin. I just miss Austin. "Austin?" He turns and smiles, "I was wondering if, you could grab my backpack and bring it in for me." I smile sweetly. I hear a small laugh as he grabs the bag and he follows me in the house. Setting the bag on the couch he reaches over and pulls me in for a hug, "Bye Ally." He rubs my belly and leans down, "Bye little one, Can't wait to see you. " He smiles and starts to leave. I really should ask him back. I miss him so much and I know he misses me. Come on Ally do it. Ask him back. Don't chicken out again. Oh look at him. He is so hot. I just want to kiss those lips so bad.

I am going to kiss those lips. I love those lips and I want them on me now. I move closer to him. Kiss him then ask him back. Hmm, I have the hottest baby daddy and soon to be boyfriend again hopefully. I am going to do it. "Austin?"


	31. Moving in, Again?

I stop on my way out the door and turn back towards Ally. She looks like she is debating something on the inside so I wait. She starts to walk the best she can towards me and stop right in front of me. I just stare down at her not knowing what to say or do. Next thing I know Ally is kissing me and at first I am shocked so I don't kiss back. She goes to pull away but I don't let her and kiss her back. I have missed this so much. We pull away and I lay my forehead against hers. Her eyes are still closed so I laugh. "Austin, Come home. Please, I want us back." I smile really big, "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words." She opens her eyes and starts to smile. I pull her in for a hug. "Can I move back in tonight?" She laughs and nods. I pick her up and spin her which is a little harder with the baby bump but I made it work. I put her down and kiss her again.

We are sitting on the couch watching _Pretty Little Liars_. I went to my apartment and brought back a lot of my stuff earlier. I have my hand resting on Ally's bump and keep rubbing it. I feel the baby kicking like crazy and it makes me so happy. "Aria?" She turns to me mad and I realize it just slipped out. Before she can get mad I start to explain, "What about Aria for the name for the baby?" She smiles and relaxes back into the couch. "I don't know. Maybe." I nod and go back to watching the show. Yes I like the show. It has mystery and keeps me on the edge of my seat.

**Ally's Pov…**

Austin is really into this episode of _Pretty Little Liars_. It is funny that he likes the show but I find it nice to have someone to watch it with. He mentioned naming the baby Aria, but I don't know. I like it but maybe we should just wait until she is born. Why is naming a baby so hard? You want to come up with something good because they will have this name for their whole life. So much pressure comes with naming a baby. I was so into my thoughts I didn't know that the show ended. "Ally?" Austin is waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh, oh sorry." He looks worried, "Is everything okay?" I nod, "Yeah, just thinking about baby names." He smiles and starts to watch previously recorded episodes of _Breaking Bad. _I realize I am hungry and get up and go into the kitchen. I know it is late but I want pancakes with blueberries. I start to make them and am almost done when I hear something sliding across the floor and fall. I turn around and see Austin jumping up real quick and running over to the stove. "Are those pancakes?" I nod, "Are they almost done?" I nod again and finish up the pancakes and take them over to the table. Austin follows my every move. He grabs pancakes and starts to eat like a pig. I take small bites and end up eating only one.

Looking at him weirdly while he eats he looks up and mouth full says, "What, I love pancakes. I missed your pancakes." But if I didn't know him so well it would have sounded like, "whh,wub rubracks. Ey kussed ore rubrakes." I laugh and nod, "Whatever you say Austin." He nods and goes back to eating.

I am doing the dishes when I feel arms go around me and pull me towards them. I lean into his front and feel completely relaxed. "I missed you Ally." I nod and we stand like that for what seemed like forever but it was only a couple minutes. He starts to sway us and soon he turns me around and start to swing me around the kitchen to some music in his head. I am laughing like a lunatic. We finish and he pulls me upstairs to the bedroom. We are lying in bed and he turns over on his side, "When are you switching to online classes?" I think about it for a minute. My back has been hurting a lot more lately and my feet. I have also been having to go to the bathroom a lot more often. Maybe I should switch real soon. "Soon, maybe next week." He nods and starts to absently rub his hand over my stomach. I am falling asleep when I hear, "Ally, I love you. Thank you for giving me a second chance." Without opening my eyes I smile, "Austin, I love you too, with all my heat. I honestly believe that I would give you a million chances." He laughs, "There will be no need. I promise." I nod, "Night Ally." "Night Austin."

For the first time in a month I sleep peacefully and it was all due to Austin. That boy is my life.

**Had some time at school. Wanted to update for you guys. I will probably have another for you soon. Hope you liked it, sorry it was short. I didn't want to take away from the moment to much. Comment if you like. I got some comments on this story, and thank you to everyone who comments.. I love comments. They make me want to continue this story. **  
**1babyt.**


	32. Pregnancy Brain

It has been two weeks since I moved back in the house and since Ally and I got off our pause. Ally started online classes a week ago and I must admit it is sad not seeing her at school or eating lunch with her. I came home yesterday and found her laptop on the living room table and he school work up but she was fast asleep. I laughed and covered her up with a blanket. She has been pretty tired lately and I want to ask the doctor about that when we go in today for our half-way checkup.

I am trying to get out of school but it is a pain. Girls are trying everything to get me to date them or anything. I had one girl today at lunch come up and try to kiss me. I pushed her away and left. Alex is actually being really cool and helping the best he can. Trish threatens to kill anyone who tries to break me and Ally up. While Dez just stares at everything like he is a zombie.

The record company is getting on my nerves. They want me and Brooke to meet up again but she won't have anything to do with me. They want a new song and how can I get a new song will Ally can't focus on anything. She has got pregnancy brain and everything is crazy at the house because of it. The record company is threatening to cancel our contract and everything. I don't know what to do. Ally always knows but I can't stress her out and she can't focus anyway. It is really bad yesterday I found her keys in the freezer and the waffles in her purse.

I love her I really do but she always keeps me organized and on the go. Now that she can't focus on anything I am having trouble. My class work is late and my grades are suffering because I never know when I have a test or when the homework is due. I need my Ally back.

I walk into the house to pick Ally up for our appointment and find her asleep again. Oh come on. We are already late. I walk over to the couch and shake her a little, "Ally?" she moans and moves a little. "Ally, come on get up." She opens her eyes, "What Austin? I am tired." I take a few deep breaths. I need to stay calm. "Ally, sweetie. Come on, We are late. We have a doctor's appointment today." She nods and gets up and starts to walk to the car. "Ally?" she stops and turns. "Maybe you want to change." She looks down and blushes before going upstairs and changing. Wow, she almost went to the doctors in one of my jerseys and her underwear.

She comes down and we are at the doctors only ten minutes late. We are rushed right in and the doctor is right behind us. No waiting today. "Hi Ally. Austin. What is going on today?" I look down but back up. "Ally, has pregnancy brain. She can't focus on nothing and is really tired so adding those two together, well we were late and I am sorry." She laughs, "Oh, honey you got it early. It should go away really quick though. It is just that you have so much stuff to think about and it drives you crazy. About being tired that is normal. The baby is probably on a whole another schedule. "Ally nods and the doctor just smiles and looks at me. "Austin, everything is okay. It will all even out soon." I nod, "Let's look at you baby."

She brings the baby up and even after all these times it is still amazing. I love hearing that heartbeat and seeing that baby on the screen. I already love her so much. The doctor goes to get the pictures and Ally turns toward me and smiles. "Austin, thank you for dealing with me." I laugh, "Anytime baby." We look back at the screen and just smile.

**Ally's Pov…**

I am trying really hard to focus which the doctor told me to do and it seems to be helping. I know I have been crazy and I am so sorry. I just don't know what is going on. I feel bad that Austin has to deal with me. I see Austin struggling with his homework and I am done with all my work for class for two weeks so I move a little closer towards him. "Need some help?" he looks up and shakes his head. "Austin come on, I can see you are having trouble." He sighs and moves the paper a little closer. I see it is math and that is an easy subject for me.

I start to explain to him how to do some of these problems and he just stares at me confused. "How can you focus now?" I laugh, "I am focusing on staying focused." He nods and is soon done with his homework. "How is everything at school and work?" He sighs and looks down. "Think you can handle this." I nod and he moves closer.

"Well, school is okay." I stare at him, "Okay it is horrible. I am failing almost every class because i don't know when I have test or when anything is due because you are not telling me. The girls are driving me crazy. They are trying anything and everything to try and get me to date them. Alex helps the best he can. Dez is well Dez and Trish threatens to kill anyone who tries anything." I am just staring at him letting everything sink it. "I didn't think you could handle it." I laugh, "Austin, I was letting everything you said sink in. Okay about the girls nothing I can do there. However it seems like Trish has it taken care of and I trust you." I smile and kiss her. "About the failing school well we need to fix that. I will help you with your homework and studying the best I can. I will email your teachers and get your schedule. We will print it out and I will set alarms on your phone for when things are due." He smiles and looks at me with amazement. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I smile, "yes you have. Now Work?"

"Well, that is bad, really bad. They want me and Brooke to meet again but she won't have anything to do with me. They want you me and her to meet up and come up with a song. But like I said, she won't have anything to do with me. The record company said I need to come up with a new song for me only. They also threatened to end my contract if I don't start giving them what they want." I just stare at him shocked. All of this has been going on and he hasn't told me anything.

"Okay, I will try and come up with a song for you. Did you learn anything about Brooke from your meeting?" he nods, "She is basically a girl version of me." I nod, "Okay, I can get a song for you and her together. I will send it in and then they can get you two together." He just smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "Ally you are amazing. I love you so much. You are saving my butt."

Later that night I look over and see Austin is asleep. I get up and walk downstairs and start to work on his songs.

"_Everyone knows who you are, So live your life, Ay ay ay." "Never mind what haters say, ignore them until they fade away." "So live your life." "Just live my life." _

__As I am writing the lyrics down I realize I like them but they won't work. I start to think and come up with some other lyrics.

" _My eyes are wide open and by the way, I made it through the day. I watched the world outside. By the way, I'm leaving out today."  
"I just saw Hayley's comet she waved and said," Why you always running in place?" Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere."  
"Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize. This is my life, I hope they understand. I not angry I'm just saying."  
"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."  
"Please, don't cry one tear for me."  
"I'm not afraid of what I have to say."  
"This is my one and only voice. So listen close, it's only for today."  
"I just saw Hayley's comet she waved and said," Why you always running in place?" Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere."  
"Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize This is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry I'm just saying."  
"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."  
"Here's my chance. This is my chance." _

I stop writing and decide I like this. It kind of fits with our lives right now anyway. I decide to just have him sing from tell my mother to second chance again and end with 'sometimes goodbye is a second chance.' I realize I love this song and Austin's song is done. Now I need a duet.

"_Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back  
And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast  
You're trying not to think about what went wrong  
Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'  
You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio  
And the song goes"_

"I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby"

"The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do.I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat  
Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.  
You're trying not to let the first tear fall out  
Trying not to think about turning around  
You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on  
So you sing along"

"_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby"_

"_The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do."_

"_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby  
(The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do)"  
__[x3]_

"_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby"_

I have the song finished and I look at my book. There are notes everywhere for this duet and I wrote the whole song out instead of just parts of it. I got really into this one. I smile and close my book so happy that I finished what Austin needed done.

I walk upstairs and get close to Austin and can finally fall asleep now that the baby is asleep and I have that work done

Only I didn't realize Austin could sleep either and was texting Brooke.


	33. Brooke? Alex? Auslly?

I feel Ally leave the bed and I realize I need to get a hold of Brooke.  
_"Brooke, come on. Text me back."  
"What?!"  
_I smile a little; she wrote me back maybe I have a chance.  
_"Let's do the meeting."  
"No."  
"Why Not?"  
"You cheated on your pregnant fiancée with me. How do you think I feel?"  
"Listen I am sorry. Please, do it for me. I will do anything."  
"Are you still with her?"  
_What do I say to this? If I say no I am lying and will hurt Ally in the long run but get what I need done. However if I say yes Brooke may not help me. _  
"Listen Austin, I am going to bed. Let me know and we will talk then."_

I put my phone back on the nightstand and feel Ally lay back down next to me. I grab my phone, _"Let's meet tomorrow. Café at 12."  
_I know Ally is asleep because I can hear her deep breathing and smile to myself. She is everything I want and everything I need. I will do anything and everything I have to for her and our baby. I love her with my life and would not know what to do without them.

Ally and that baby is my life.

**Ally's Pov…**

I wake up completely refreshed. I get up and decide to make pancakes and French toast. I walk down the stairs and start to cook. I am almost finished with everything when I hear a knock at the door. I go and answer it without thinking about what I am in. "Hey Ally; I thought we could umm…" He is just staring at me. "Alex, what?" looking down he starts to rub his neck, "umm… uh…" I look down and see I am in another pair of lingerie I bought at the store. Except this is more of a sexy silk nightgown rather than lingerie. It is light pick with darker pink ribbon around the boobs. I just stare at Alex not knowing what to say or do. He just stares at me and at what I am wearing. We move in a little more into the house and he closes the door. Still neither one of us are taking are eyes off of the other one. Omg, Alex is staring at me in nothing but a skimpy nightgown and thong. What do I do? He looks shocked and star struck.

**Alex's Pov…**

I came over to get Ally for a brunch and take her to see a movie and maybe just relax on the beach. I knock on her door and she opens. I start to talk without looking at her and I finally stare at her and stop talking. Confused she asked me what's wrong. I just stare at her not being able to come up with words. Eventually she looks down and blushes and looks back up at me not knowing what to do. I back her up some and we keep our eyes on each other as I close the door. I am seeing Ally in a way I never have before. This nightgown is a little see-through and I can see she is in a red thong and that she is not wearing a bra. I can't see specifics, thank god. I would be even more modified if I could.

**Ally's Pov…**

"Ally, Do I smell pancakes?" you can hear the happiness in his voice as he bounds down the stairs and when he sees me and Alex, he stops and looks at us. "What is going on here?" We just stare at him and back to each other. I hear stomps and then Austin is right next to us. "Alex, get your eyes off of my fiancée!" "Ally, go change!" I can't seem to move, Austin comes over and turns me towards the stairs and gives me a little push in that direction. Away from Alex's stare I find my feet and walk up the stairs and throw on a pair of sweats and jacket over the nightgown. I rush back down the stairs afraid Austin might try something. This whole thing only took two minutes and I am back down in time to see Austin ready to fight and Alex still staring at where I left. Uh oh, this is not good.

I get next to Austin and put my hand on his arm, "Baby?" He doesn't seem to hear me, "Austin, Baby?" Still nothing, I am about to say something else when I get a sharp painful kick to my stomach and I yell out. "Ally, Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" I straighten back up and smile, "Your daughter wanted you attention apparently." He laughs and puts his hand on my stomach, "It is okay baby girl. Daddy is here." Austin puts his arm around me and turns to Alex who has finally got his senses back. "Are you okay?" I smile, "I am fine thanks." He nods and looks down, "Ally, I am so sorry. I should have turned the minute I saw you. I am so sorry." I nod, "its okay. If I wasn't so embarrassed I should have left really quickly to change." "I am just going to go." He is at the door when I remember he wanted to ask me something, "Alex, wait. What did you want to ask?" he looks down, "just if you want brunch and to maybe go relax or watch a movie. I think I should just go home though, I am sorry." Closing the door behind him I turn to Austin.

"I am sorry Ally. I lost it a little." I smile, "its okay. You were just doing what I couldn't." Pulling me in for a hug he laughs. "You really wanted to go relax didn't you?" I nod, "It would be nice to get out of the house." "Let's go eat breakfast. I did smell pancakes right?" I look at his face and see a grin a kid would have in a candy store, "Yes, Pancakes and French toast." "Yes!"

After breakfast we see it is already 11. "Ally, go get ready, I am taking you out today. You were right and you deserve to get out of the house." Grinning I hug and kiss and run to get a shower and change as fast as I can. By 11:30 we are at the mall and I wanted to go into this book store and Austin wanted this movie store right next to it. We both went in the store's we wanted and agreed to meet outside in 20 minutes.

I have bought some books and am waiting outside but Austin isn't coming out. I go into the store and see Austin absorbed in a shelf. Walking over I start to hum and put my arms around his waist. "Ally, I love it when you hum." I giggle and he turns around quickly, "Your giggle is rare and it makes me feel like I am flying. I love your giggle." I am pulled into a kiss and like the others it is mind blowing.

**Austin's Pov…**

This girl knows how to surprise me and keep me on my toes. I sometimes forget how amazing she is and then I am reminded. I pull away from our kiss and know what I have to do. "Ally, why don't you go sit down in the food court and get something to drink? I will meet you there in five minutes, promise." She smiles, "Okay, Love you Austy. Bye." She waddles out of the store and it is so cute. I grab my phone, "_Brooke, meet me now outside the movie store. We need to talk." _

**I hope you liked it. if you did please comment, I love the reviews I get. They make me want to update right after I get them. They give me inspiration and encouragement.  
Also I got a question to ask, What couples do you like to read about in fan fictions? I am thinking about another story along with this one and I have all the details I just don't know what couple people like to read about.  
Anyway, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.  
1babyt**


	34. Day at the Mall

I am waiting outside the movie store when I see Brooke come walking up to me. Finally I was getting impatient. "Finally, Brooke I said now not five minutes from now." She just smiles and flips her hair, "Sorry, I was busy. What we need to talk about?" She starts to get closer and I push her back. "I wanted to talk to you to tell you… I have not left my fiancée. Ally and our baby are my live and I will not do anything to lose them. If you cannot work with me then oh well." Her smile falls and she backs away. "Wow." She just stares at the floor. "Brooke, you seem nice and we are like twins separated at birth but I love my Ally and our baby." She smiles and looks up, "I understand. She is lucky to have you Austin. You are great. I will still work with you on the song." I smile and pull her in for a hug, "Thank you Brooke." She laughs, "Your welcome Austin." She kisses my cheek and we pull away.  
"Get away from my fiancée." I look up and see Ally and feel bad. She waddles over to us and puts her hands on her hips and I can see she is mad. "We have not officially met yet. I am Brooke." She puts her hand out for Ally and smiles but Ally does not move so she lowers her hand while frowning. "Umm, okay. I should go. Bye Austin. Bye Ally." She turns and walks away.

Ally turns toward me mad, "Austin, What was going on? I thought you were done with this." I smile, "Ally, you don't get it. I asked her to talk to me so I could ask her to work with me. I told her straight up that I loved you and the baby and would do nothing to ruin this. She said she understood and that she would work with me. We hugged and she kissed my cheek as a way of agreement. She was trying to introduce herself to you." I see Ally look down upset, "I am sorry. I should have let you explain first." I laugh, "Its all good baby. I love you Ally." She throws her arms around my neck in a hug and kisses my cheek, "I love you too Austin." I smile and then pull her into a real kiss.

We are in some store and Ally is looking for a dress. I find a seat and sit down. Ally comes over with clothes in her hands and asks if I can hold her phone and purse while she goes and changes. I nod and she smiles while waddling over to the dressing rooms. I laugh and start to play candy crush on my phone. "Austin?" I look up and smile, "You look adorable. I love that dress." She smiles and turns around while I get up. I pull her in for a hug then I spin her around and dip her bringing her back up and kissing her. She is giggling like crazy which is making me smile and laugh. She blushes and goes back to the dressing room. She comes back out in her regular clothes with her dress in her hands still blushing. "I thought you had other clothes to try on." She laughs, "yeah but I don't think I need to." I laugh and we go to the shoe department so she can find shoes to go with the dress. When she has those we start to head to the check out but she stops and pulls me to her. "Austin, I need to go to another department real quick." I nod and follow her. She looks around but don't like anything she sees. We go back to the checkout and pay.

When we are back in the mall she grabs my hand and pulls me to this store I didn't even see the sign of before we got inside and I realized it was Victoria secret. I pull Ally over to the side and whisper, "Why are we here?" she laughs, "Umm, well." She then turns around and puts my hand between her shoulder blades and I feel nothing , then it hits me. She is not wearing a bra, "Ally? I like this but why?" She blushes and puts her hand on her bump then it hits me again. She got pregnancy boobs. I smile and laugh. "How did I not notice?" She smiles and shakes her head, "I don't know. You can go somewhere else and I can meet up with you." I shake my head, "I am good." She shakes her head and walks off. Half an hour later she is at the checkout and looking at gift cards while they scan her items. She pays while I walk up behind her and put my arms around her. "So, whatcha get?" She turns around in my arms and smiles, "Just clothes." She grabs the bags and smiles while walking out of the store. I follow until we get to the food court and she sits down. "Austin, can you get some pizza and a coke?" I smile and go get the food.

After we eat we go home and she goes and sits her bags on the floor next to the couch while she sits down and takes off her shoes. I walk over and put her legs over mine when I sit down. I grab her Victoria secret bag and look inside. I see pretty bras and underwear to match. I see a couple lacy bras and thongs and get interested in them. I see some sweats and jackets along with a robe and hoodie. The last thing I see is a pair of pajamas and nightgown. I turn to her when I put the bag down and smile, "I like a couple of things in there a lot." She blushes and turns away. I turn her face toward me, "I love it when you blush." I pull her in for a kiss and she laughs while pulling away. "Austin today was fun. Thank you." I smiles, "You are welcome baby. " I start to rub her belly and next thing I know I am getting sleepy. I feel someone shaking me, "Austin, Come on. Let's go upstairs." I mumble and get up and feel someone grab my hand and pull me upstairs. I flop on the bed and am falling asleep when the bed moves and I look over to that side. I see Ally getting in bed in her new nightgown and smile while sleep takes over me.

**Ally's Pov…**

I wake up and smell something amazing coming from downstairs. I stretch and get out of bed and go down the steps carefully. I may need to sleep downstairs; these stairs are becoming a pain. I turn towards the kitchen and see Austin in his boxers making pancakes with chocolate chips. I feel a kick and smile. I walk over to Austin and put my arms around him and lay my head on his back and start to rub my hands up and down his chest. He moans a little and turns toward me after taking the last pancake off the stove. I smile and he gives me a kiss. "Ally, you always seem to surprise me." I giggle and grab a plate of pancake from around him and turn and walk to the table. "Hey, I don't get a good morning." I laugh, "Your daughter and me are hungry." He smiles and comes over to rub my belly and starts talking to the baby and is met with a kick. He looks up at me while I eat. "Ally, this is still amazing. I can't wait to see her."

Austin goes and gets dressed to go to school while I go turn on the computer. He walks over to the couch and gives me a kiss. "I will be home soon baby. I love you." I smile, "I love you too. Have fun." He leaves and I lay down on the couch watching TV. I fall asleep and am woken up to my phone going off. I find it and answer still asleep. "Hello?" I hear a female on the other end, "Miss. Dawson?" I yawn, "Yes." I hear a sigh, "This is nurse Gigi from Miami Hospital. I have an Austin Moon here and I need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible."

**Sorry I didn't update until now. I was sick and had a lot of homework. I will update again soon. I hope you liked it. If you did please vote and comment. Thanks for reading.  
1babyt**


	35. Hospital

I jump up off the couch, "Yes, of course. I will be there right away." I hang up and see my bags next to the couch still. I grab a bra, thong, tank top, sweats, and jacket from the bags and throw them on quickly. I see my gym shoes and sock near the door and am able to get the socks on but the shoes are fighting me so I just slip my feet into them without tying them. I grab my phone, and purse and get in the car. I head to Miami Hospital and park and start to run as fast as I can into the hospital. I get to the desk, "Hi, Austin Moon?" she smiles, "Miss, I can't let you back there." I sigh, "You called me. I am Ally Dawson his fiancée." She stops me and smiles bigger, "Oh, yes honey. I am nurse Gigi. Come with me." I follow her to a room and she stops me. "The doctor will be right out wait right here until he comes out." I nod and sit in the chair while she leaves. I wonder what is going on.

I hear a door open and turn to see a doctor come out. I try to get up but realize I am having problems. He sees me and smiles. He walks over in front of me and sticks his hand out, "You need some help miss?" I nod shyly and he helps me up. "Thank you. I am Ally Dawson. How is Austin? What happened?" He laughs a little, "Hi miss. Dawson. I am Dr. Ochs." He shakes my hand, "Austin is going to be okay. He has a broken arm and bruised ribs. His face is a little bruised. He is unconscious right now and we are waiting for him to wake up. He will be sore and needs a lot of rest and not to be stressed out or over worked." He looks down at me and back up. "I know this is hard you being what… Eight months pregnant." I laugh, "Almost eight months." "Sorry, but like I was saying it will be hard to keep him calm and unstressed you about to have a baby. I know it will be hard for him to rest and I know you can't do a lot. So what I was saying is maybe you should get someone to stay with you for a couple weeks?" I look at him and me, "I have a lot of people who will help. " He smiles and nods for me to go in before walking away. I open the door and walk in.

I see Austin sleeping like a baby on the bed. His right arm is in a sling and he face is a little bruised. He is hooked up to a couple of machines. I go and sit down next to him in the chair next to the bed and grab his hand. I am so tired. I got so stressed when I got that phone call and I know that is not good. I was worried though. I put my head on my arm and start to fall asleep.

**Austin's Pov…**

I start to wake up but my eyes do not want to open. I turn a little and something really hurts. I force my eyes open and see it is dark and I am in a room. My eyes adjust and I see that my arm is in a sling and I start to lift up to sitting position but bite my lip in pain. I lift my gown and see that my stomach is wrapped. I look over and see someone's head on my bed. I blink and see that it is Ally and smile a little. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I realize I am in a hospital and Ally must have been worried. I hope I didn't worry her to much. I start to rub her hair but I feel her stir. She looks up and starts to look around then she sees me and realization hits her. "Austin, you're awake? How are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened? I need to go get someone…" I stop her talking but leaning over the best I can and kissing her. We pull away and she blushes some. "Umm… Yeah. Maybe you can just page?" I laugh and hit the button. Someone comes in and turns the lights on. "Glad to see you awake. The doctor will be happy to hear that. How are you feeling?" I look at her, "It hurts." She nods, "I have a prescription for you to take home with you. I will get the doctor to come check and make sure you can go." She walks over to Ally. "Are you okay miss?" Ally smiles and nods, "Yes, Thank you." The lady nods and leaves.

Ally turns toward me, "What happened?" I look down, "I was at school and a guy started talking about you and I got mad. We had a fight and well he won." "Austin, are you kidding me?" I look down and shake my head. "You got in a fight because someone said something about me. I got woke up out of my nap to be stressed and worried all the way here. Then no one knew anything so I was still a little stressed and it was because someone said something about me so you got in a fight. Austin Monica Moon, if I didn't love you so much." I look back up and grab her hand that is going through her hair, "Ally, I am sorry I never meant to worry you or stress you out. I got mad. I though a punch and he would shut up. I didn't know he would keep fighting. I am sorry baby. I love you." She looks down but looks back up at me, "I love you too you crazy rock star." I laugh and give her hand a kiss. This guy comes in and smiles, "Hi, miss. Dawson how are you feeling?" she smiles back, "Great, thank you." He turns to me, "Okay lets check you over." He checks my monitors and then pokes me in some spots that hurt and I want to hit him but I don't. He smiles, "How much pain are you in?" I look at Ally and back at him. "okay, here write it on here." He hands me the clipboard and I write what I am feeling he looks at it. "Okay, I know there is no internal damage or bleeding. You are going to be sore. I have these papers telling you what to do and not to do. Listen to them. I am going to let you go home. Normally I would make you stay another day but I think you need to be home right now and if you follow these papers you will be okay. I want you to make a follow up appointment with your regular doctor to see how the healing is going and everything." I nod and thank him, "Now sign and you can get dressed and leave." I sign the papers and he smiles before leaving.

I grab Ally's hand and we walk to her car. I see her get in and push the seat back a little. "Ally, I can drive." She scuffs, "With one arm and bruised ribs? You can't even sit Austin. I can drive." I say nothing and sit quietly until we get to the pharmacy. She takes the paper and goes inside. After twenty minutes she is back with a little bag. "Here, Take one now and there is one and a candy bar in the bag." She starts the car and soon we are pulling up to our house. I get out of the car slowly and make it up to the door. I open the door and see stuff everywhere and start to laugh. "Ally, why is there a nightgown on the back of the couch?" She looks at me and just stares, "because I got dressed down here in a hurry." I smile and go over to the couch and lay down on her pillow from before. She comes over after picking up the clothes and putting them in the laundry room. She grabs the blanket and puts it over me. Kissing me on the forehead she turns of the light and starts into the guest room downstairs to sleep. "I love you Ally." She turns and smile, "I love you too Austin." I watch her go into the room before I start to drift off.


	36. Something is wrong

It has been a couple of days since everything at the hospital. Ally has been sleeping in the guest room and me on the couch. I keep meaning to walk up the steps to my room but my ribs still hurt and the couch is just closer. Ally and I really haven't had time to talk. She has been in the kitchen with homework or working on the baby's room. I only move from the couch for food and the bathroom. I am sitting on the couch watching some weird show that is on. I see Ally come sit down by me and I take the opportunity to talk with her.

"Ally?" she turns and looks at me. "Yeah." "How is everything? We haven't talked in days and I miss my Ally and Austin time." She sighs and turns a little towards me, "Austin, I'm sorry. I have just been busy trying to stay ahead in school and making sure everything is ready for the baby." "But Ally, we still over a month till the baby is here." She laughs a little, "Austin, remember the doctor said I might come early and we have our eight month checkup in a week." I sigh, "Yeah, she will be here soon." I know I should be happy but I am getting a little sad. How much will things change? Will it be for the better or worse? I hope everything will be okay.

"Hey, Ally. Why have you been sleeping in the guest room?" "My feet and back hurt and it is just getting to be a little too much to walk up those steps when I am that tired." I nod and turn back to the TV. Grabbing her hand I start to play with her ring. "Ally, when do you want to get married?" She was taking a sip of soda and almost spit it out but did a coughing fit instead. "W-what?" "When do you want to get married?" "Austin, umm… We are young. I think we should wait. Plus I am eight months pregnant; I don't want to walk down the aisle looking like a whale." I turn to her all the way and grab her hands, "Ally, you look beautiful. Don't stress it was just a question." She turns to me and looks into my eyes. I don't know what she found there but she smiles, "Maybe after the baby is born and I don't need to be with her all the time." I smile and lean in to peck her lips I didn't expect her to deepen the kiss. When we pull away for much needed air I know I have a stupid grin on my face. Ally just laughs and gets up before going upstairs.

Later that night I hear the doorbell and decide to just yell, "Come in." I hear, "Austin, Where are you?" I laugh at the stupid that is Dez. "Living room, Dez." I see him come in with a box of pizza and movies. I smile and he comes over to sit next to me. "Where baby and mommy?" I just laugh because he is so weird. "Upstairs." "Mommy I brought food for you and baby." I laugh and see Ally come down the steps with a big smile on her face and runs and hugs Dez. "You are amazing Dez. I love you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and grabs the small box of pizza and leaves again. "Austin, I am not trying to take Ally. I will have a talk with her about that kiss." Laughing I finally manage, "Movie." He laughs and puts in some new horror movie. I see Ally come in and sit in one of our lazy boys with her pizza. About 10 minutes into the movie she screams and Dez runs over to help her up so she can leave. I wish she would have came over to me and hid in my chest.

When the movie is over Dez leaves after our handshake and I make my way upstairs to where Ally ran off too.

**Ally's Pov…**

I hear someone coming in and look to see Austin. He has a smile on his face when he takes in the room. I am sitting in the floor with stuff all around me. "Ally, what are you doing?" "Organizing everything." He comes over and sits with me, "Honey, I don't think the baby will know if he toys are not organized or her clothes." I reach over and slap him before laughing, "I know I just want everything to be perfect." He moves closer and I lean into him, "It will be baby." We sit like that for awhile before I realize I am getting tired. "Austin, I am going to bed." He nods and gets up putting his hand out while I laugh. "I don't know." He tilts his head in a challenging way and I put my hand in his. In one swift movement I am on my feet and Austin look like her didn't move an inch. We make our ways to our room and when I finally get in bed I am not tired.

"Austin, I'm not tired anymore." He laughs and sits up and I am able to without any problems. Don't ask me how, it is weird its like it depends on angles on whether you can get up or not. He starts to rub my belly and sing. With a smile I lay back down and soon I am falling asleep to his soft movements and lovely voice.

When I wake up I realize something is wrong. I feel the baby bump and start to rub it getting a kick. I see Austin asleep like a baby. Everything seems okay but I know something is not right. Something is wrong.


	37. Baby is coming

I get up and start to look around the house and everything seems fine but why does something seem so wrong. I finally got to get a shower and when I get dressed I feel that weird feeling again. I push it away because I must be crazy or something. I decide to just make waffles because I didn't want to cook and putting them in the toaster is easy. I grab them out of the freezer and stick them in the toaster. After they are done I am watching last night's Pretty Little Liars when I hear Austin coming down the steps and turn around. He is in his boxers and looks like a sleepy kid. He is rubbing his eyes and looking around confused with his hair sticking out everywhere. I laugh and he comes and sits next to me.

My phone starts to ring during the shows. "Hello?" "Hi, Miss. Dawson, this is Doctor Harper. I was just checking over your last checkups and I wanted to call and tell you that I am absolutely sure you will be getting your baby earlier than your due date." I look confused, "Uhm, Okay." I hear a laugh, "I just wanted to give you some things to look for. If you become in pain and it is unbearable call me. Well if your water breaks. And lastly if you feel pain and it starts to come closer and closer in time." I smile, "Thank you Doctor Harper." I head another laugh, "Good luck sweetie. See you in a couple days."

We hang up and Austin is staring at me worried. "What did the doctor want?" "Just to tell me she is absolutely positive I will be having the baby early and give me signs to watch for." He nods and goes back to the TV.

I managed to convince Austin to take me out and we are at the beach with Trish, Dez, and Alex. I am laying on the sand just in shorts and a tank top. Everyone else is in the water. I start to get a weird feeling again and decide maybe this is something. I try to remember what the doctor told me and this does not fit the signs but I just know something is off. I grab my phone and decide to Google it. I end up on this website where moms talk about their pregnancies and I find a mom who is going through like what I am.

She mentions how for two days she just felt like something was wrong and finally decided to call her doctor and when she showed up at the hospital the doctor told her that her baby is coming. I also found another girl who said things felt weird and when she got to the doctor her baby had died.

I am scared I start to think maybe I should call the doctor. I see Austin is having fun with everyone else so I call the doctor. "Doctor Harper, how may I help you?" "This is Ally Dawson." "Oh, Miss Dawson. What's wrong?" I sigh, "I don't know I woke up this morning and something just felt weird and wrong." She laughs, "I get this call a lot. Are you having any pain?" I tell her no. and she asks a couple more stand questions about how I am feeling and finally I get an answer. "Ally, Honey I would not worry. It just seems like something else is wrong and that your baby and you are fine. If this doesn't go away by tomorrow you can always come in." I sigh a sigh of relieve, "Thank you Doctor Harper."

Austin comes running over after I hang up. "Baby, come in the water at least for a little bit." I laugh and shake my head. Austin leans over like he is going to kiss me and then he picks me up and carries me to the water. " ME DOWN." He laughs and sits me down carefully in the water. "It's okay baby. I was careful. I love you. Lets have fun." I laugh and start to play in the water with my friends. I had a blast and when we finally get out its getting dark. Everyone else leaves and I go and start to grab our stuff. I feel arms around me and smile, "Baby, let's sit and watch the sunset." He sits down pulling me with him. He is sitting behind me and me in front with his arms around me. "This is so beautiful." He kisses my neck and smiles in it. "I know just like you baby." I snuggle up into him and we finish the sunset. We get home and place the pizza on the table and eat it while just talking and staring at each other. "I can't wait for the baby to come." I smile, "I know. But I think I can wait a little bit. I like this moment." We smile and lean in but I yawn instead. Laughing he grabs my hand and takes me upstairs to put me in bed. I feel him get in next to me and soon I know he is asleep. I can hear his breathing short and comforting. I curl up into him and am soon asleep too.

I wake up knowing something is wrong. I wake up a little more and am in a panic. I feel the wetness under me. "Austin." He doesn't move. I hit him and yell. "Austin? Get up." He stirs and sits up a little. "Ally, why are you up? And why are you hitting me?" "Austin, The baby is coming."


	38. The Baby

Austin jumps up and runs out of the room. Pain is becoming evident and it is really starting to hurt. Austin runs back in and into the closet. He comes out with two bags on his good arm and clothes thrown onto his cast. He walks over and drops the sweats and jacket near me and I look up. I see he is in a shirt and jeans. "Ally, Baby. Come on. Let's get you dressed and get to the doctor." I nod and he helps with his good arm and I get into the sweat. Grabbing the bags with his good arm he runs downstairs with his hand in mine and we are heading to the hospital. Austin doing all of this with one good arm I am amazed. I start to tell him how amazed I am before I feel a sharp pain and scream. Austin looks over at me and I see concern in his eyes. "Austin. Get to the hospital." He speeds up some and we are at the hospital in five minutes. Austin runs into the hospital and is back with a nurse and a wheel chair. He puts the bags on my lap and kisses my cheek. "Baby, I will be in soon. I have to park real quickly." I nod and am wheeled into the hospital by the nurse.

"Sweetie, we need your doctor so we can call him." I give her all my information and soon Austin is holding my hand. The nurse turns and wheels me to a room and soon I am in a bed and hooked up to machines. The nurse checks me out and looks at me before she leaves and smiles. "Okay sweetie, you are 2 centimeters dilated." I nod and she leaves. "Austin," He runs over to me and grabs my hand, "Yes Baby, You need anything? I will get it." I laugh, "I wanted to know if you called everyone." His eyes widen and I laugh. "Okay, well can you call them?" He nods and goes to call them.

I hear the door open and open my eyes. I see Austin walk in smiling. "They are on their way baby." I nod and close my eyes again. I am starting to fall asleep when I get a sharp pain again. "AGHH." I open my eyes and Austin is staring at me with concern. When the pain subsides I look up at him and smile. "Ally, are you okay?" I don't know what to tell him. I don't want to lie but I don't want to hurt him either. I always hear that having a baby is painfully but I never thought it was this painful. Before I can say anything a nurse walks in and smiles. "Hey sweetie. I heard you screaming. You okay?" "Can I get that drug please?" Her smile fades and she looks sympatric. "I'm sorry sweetie. I can't do that. You are under age and I'm so sorry sweetie. I wish I could. I can give you something to sleep if you want." I think about it but shake my head, "Maybe later." She nods and walks out. I look over to Austin and he looks like he is having an inner debate. I am about to say something but I hear a knock.

I look to the door and see Trish and Dez walk in together. "Hey Ally. How are you?" I smile and Trish comes over and hugs me before I answer. "I am okay." She nods and pulls back. I look over to the door and Dez is still standing there. "Dez, you can come in." he laughs and walks in a little. "Hi, mommy." I laugh and put my arms out and he comes over and hugs me. "Are you okay Dez?" he pulls back and sits on the edge of my bed so I move over a little. "I just don't want nothing to change. I am so happy that we will be adding a baby to the group but I don't want to lose my best friend or you." I smile and grab his hand. "Dez, yes things are going to change but we will still have time for you. You can always come over." Austin gets up and comes to us. "Yeah buddy, you are always welcome." He smiles and gives us both a hug. "Hey what about me?" I laugh, "You too Trish." We are laughing and talking before another knock comes.

I turn to the door and see Alex poke his head in looking around. "Hey Alex, Come on in." he walks in and I see he was woken up and drove straight here. "Hey Ally, How are you doing?" I smile and gives a thumbs up. He turns to Austin, "Hey Austin. How you holding up man?" he smiles and gives a thumbs up. He comes over and gives me a hug. "Are you guys excited?" we all nod and he laughs. We start laughing again and talking. Austin gets up and comes and sits next to me before grabbing my hand and rubbing small circles on it. Alex and Dez are sitting in chairs around the room and Trish is leaning against a wall. Trish lets out a yawn and smiles. Soon we are all yawning. The nurse comes in again and starts to laugh. "You have a full house sweetie." I laugh and she checks my monitors before leaving again. "Ally, do you care if we go get something to eat and then maybe take a nap in the waiting room." I laugh and look at Trish. "Go for it. I am going to be here for awhile." They all give me a hug before they start to leave. "You guys can go home if you want. We will call you when she arrives." They all nod and leave.

I look over at Austin and smile. He looks down and smiles at me before giving me a kiss.

**Austin's POV…**

After kissing Ally I lean back in her small bed and she lays on me. She has been screaming more and I honestly feel guilty. I feel to blame for all this pain she is in. I know she is trying to not show the amount of pain she is in but before long I know she can't hide it anymore. I feel like crying every time I see her in pain. "Austin?" I look down and I see pain on her face. Cringing I reply scared afraid of the answer, "Yes baby?" She looks up sleepily, "I'm scared." I sigh, "I know baby. I am too." Nodding she leans into my chest more. I started to nod off when I heard a small voice calling my name. I look down to see Ally staring at me. "I'm sorry. I just cant sleep. It hurts baby." I nod and we start to talk. "Do you think we will be okay when she is born." I look at her confused. "Ally, of course I do. I love you and I love this baby." She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I love you too Austin. "We are about to fall asleep when we hear a knock.

We turn to see my mom and dad and Ally's dad at the door. I sit up, "Hey guys. Come on in." They come in and sit down in chairs. "Hi Ally. How are you feeling sweetie? I hope my son is being good." I turn to my mom and stare at her. "I am fine Mrs. Moon, it just hurts a lot." She nods and grabs my dad's hand. "Hi, Ally. I hope everything goes okay for you both." She smiles, "Thanks Mr. Moon." He nods and looks at my mom. Ally's dad comes over and hugs her. "Ally, sweetie, I hope you are okay. I can't wait to see my granddaughter." She smiles, "She will be here soon. I am fine dad just in pain." He nods and turns to me. I smile at him while he walks over to me and gives me a hug whispering in my eye. "You better take care of my girls." When we pull back I just nod and smile. "How far are you?" She turns to my mom, "Two centimeters." My mom nods, "This is going to take a while." Ally must have got pain again because she grabs my hand and squeezes tight while holding her eyes shut. After a minute of breathing and squeezing my hand she opens her eyes. I rub her hand and she smiles at me. "Oh, honey I hate to see you in pain like this." "I know dad." "Ally, I don't like seeing you in pain and my son in pain because you are. I hope you don't mind if we go home and you call when she is here." Ally smiles, "You guys can all go home. I think I am going to get some sleep too." They all hug us before they leave. Ally gets another burst of pain and squeezes my hand screaming softly. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "Ally, I can't take you being in pain. It hurts me. I feel like this is my entire fault. You wouldn't be in pain if I didn't get you pregnant. I feel…" Ally grabs my chin and turns it to me, "Austin, It takes two to get pregnant. I love you and I know you don't like seeing me hurt. Just look at it like this. All this pain will be worth it when our little girl is here." I nod and she leans into me. We fall asleep and I still feel bad.

I wake up when I feel someone shaking my shoulder. "Sir, I wanted to tell you that we are almost ready." I nod and lay back down to sleep before I feel ally shoot up in pain. "Austin?" I grab her hand and she squeezes. She lays back down when they pain passes. "Are you okay?" Yeah just the pains are getting worse. The nurse is still here and she turns away from a machine. "Wow sweetie. You have had a lot of contractions that you didn't even know about while you slept." I look at her confused. "I just thought it was interesting." We nod and lay back down when the nurse leaves. We end up falling back asleep. I feel someone shaking my shoulder again. "Sir, if you don't mind we are going to get started now." I nod and wake Ally up. "Baby."I shake her shoulder a little bit, "Ally, sweetie. Its time to get up." Her eyes flutter open and she stares at me. "Sweetie, it's time to start." She sits up and I turn to the nurse. "Do I have time to call my family real quick." She nods and I kiss Ally telling her I will be right back. I head out and grab my phone. I call my house and my mom picks up, "Mom, We are about to start. So be here soon." "Okay honey." "I love you bye." I hang up and call Ally's dad. "Mr. Dawson, we are starting." "Okay, I will leave in a couple minutes." I hang up and call Trish. "Trish, we are starting. Call the guys. I have to go." "Okay." I was about to hang up when I hear, "Austin." "Yeah." "Good luck." "Thanks." I hang up and walk back into Ally's room.

"Sir, we are ready to start." I nod and go and stand by Ally's bed and grab her hand and she starts to scream again. I feel so bad. "Okay, Ally take a minute and I will let you know when another contraction comes." After a couple seconds, "Ally get ready to push." Ally screams, squeezes my hand and pushes. "Okay good Ally. Push again." We do this for two more times. "That was a good one. One more and we are done." "I can't do this." "Come on baby, yes you can. You are strong and can do anything." she nods and screams, "Never happening again Moon," while pushing and squeezing my hand. We hear cries and we smile at each other before looking at the nurse. "Sir, would you like to cut the cord?" I nod and walk over to cut the cord. "Ally, we need one more push to get the placenta." She pushes one more and falls back exhausted. The nurse takes the baby away to check everything and I walk over to Ally and start pushing her hair away from her face. "You did great baby." She smiles the best she can at me. "I love you." "I love you too Ally." The nurse comes back with the baby and hands it to Ally first. She smiles at the baby and I smile at both of them. "The baby is completely healthy. Do you know what you want to name her?" I look at Ally and she smiles at me. We tell the nurse the name and we sign her birth certificate before she leaves.

Name: Aubrey Faith Moon  
Date: October 14, 2013  
Parents: Austin Monica Moon and Allyson Marie Dawson.

"She is beautiful Ally." She smiles and looks up at me, "She looks like you." I blush a little, "You gave her my name?" she laughs, "Of course I did baby. Want to hold your daughter?" I smile and sit down on the bed beside her and am handed my daughter for the first time. I look down at her and I feel my smile get wider. She is beautiful. She opens her eyes and I see they are blue and I smile even more. My baby is so cute. I love her even more now that I see her. I nurse comes in and brings in the bed for us to put her in. She falls asleep in my arms and I put her in her bed. I sit back down and kiss Ally. "Thank you so much Ally." She looks up confused, "For what?" I smile and kiss her again, "For giving me the best gift ever. You made my dreams come true." She smiles and we fall asleep together with our baby's soft mummers in the room.


	39. Meeting Aubrey

I was woken up and I looked over to see Ally sleeping peacefully on my chest. I move a little to get more comfortable and start to think about everything that has happened. I have a daughter. She is beautiful and here. I have to take care of this little thing and raise her. Wow, not a lot pressure there. How am I going to raise this little thing to be a good person? How do parents not go crazy with these thoughts? I look over to see my baby girl sleeping peacefully and all my worries disappear. I am her daddy and I will protect her with everything in me. I move out from under Ally and go pick up my baby.

Sitting in the chair besides Ally's bed I hold my daughter and sing to her softly. She opens her eyes and I smile. Whispering I decide to talk to her. "Hi, Aubrey. I am your daddy." I look over to see Ally murmuring in her sleep and smile. Turning Aubrey so she can see Ally I laugh, "That is your mommy." I turn her back to me. Looking down at her I can't help but see how beautiful she is. "You are the most beautiful baby I ever seen. You look like your mom. I love you and your mom very much. I love you Aubrey and I may not be good at this but I am going to do the best I can. I will always be here and protect you. You're my little baby girl and I love you so much." I look down to see the baby just staring at me and I laugh. "Me and your mommy will marry soon. I will be the happiest guy in the world when that happy. Today was already the best day of my life because you are here." "Austin, shut up. I love you too and yes this is my best day too but I am trying to sleep." I laugh and get up with Aubrey in my arms and sit next to Ally in the bed.

I kiss her cheek and look down at my daughter, "You will learn that you mommy is grumpy when she gets woken up." I feel a small slap on my shoulder, "I am not. " I turn to her and she laughs, "Okay maybe I am. Now let me see my daughter." I laugh and hand her over. I watch ally with our daughter and can't help but smile and get my phone out to take a picture. "HI baby girl. I am your mommy and I will save you from your daddy a lot." "Hey, not fair." She sticks her tounge out at me and I was able to get the picture. I laugh and make Ally holding Aubrey with a smile on her face while she stares at her my wallpaper. Putting my phone away I look over the two of them when I hear a knock on the door. We look up and see my mom's head poke in. "May we come in?" I look over at Ally and she smiles, "Of course."

Making a train through the door Alex, My dad and mom, Ally's dad, Trish, And Dez all walk in to the small room crowding the bed. "Guys, Meet my daughter Aubrey Faith Moon." All the girls awe along with Ally while I just smile. We pass Aubrey around making my mom the first person to get her. "Hi little girl. I am your grandma. I will spoil you like crazy because your dad will not say anything to me." "Mom." We all laugh and when she is done loving on her my dad gets her. "You are so cute. I am one of your grandpa's. You are one lucky girl." HE stares at me, "Good job son, she is beautiful. Ally, you did a great job. You are a strong girl." We all don't know what to do because dad never shows emotions. Dez sits down and is handed the baby. "You are a little cutie. You look like my pet mouse. Do you like cheese too?" "Dez, she can't eat cheese yet? And she does not look like your pet mouse." He laughs,  
"Your right she is adorable. I am her uncle Dez and I love this little puppy." We all shake our heads and watch as Trish takes Aubrey from Dez. "Don't mind him, he's weird. I am your auntie Trish and we have waited a long time for you to come. You are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I will spoil you and take you shopping when you get older. You can always come to me." She looks at us and smile before she whispers, "I will let you get away with stuff because your parents fear me you won't get in trouble." "Trish, I heard that. No corrupting my daughter. And I am not scared of you, Austin is." They all laugh and I end up laughing too because it is true. Lastly we are at Alex and Trish is trying to hand her to him but he keeps walking back. "Alex come over here." He walks to Ally and she whispers something in his ear and he takes Aubrey from Trish. I watch him carefully and see him smile after a few seconds. He starts to tickle her stomach and make baby noises to her. When he is done he hands her back to Ally's dad. "Ally honey, I am so proud of you. She is beautiful." "Dad, I can't take all the credit." Ally's dad turns to me and I swallow hard before I receive a smile, "Austin, she is right. You both did a great job." I nod and lean back on the bed. They all file out after a couple hours.

I turn to Ally when the door shut and smile at her. "Quit smiling at me like that." "What, I am just so happy. Thank you baby." I lean over and kiss her on the lips and she deepens it. After a couple minutes we pull back and she smiles, "I don't know what that was for but you're welcome." I laugh, "Thank you for Aubrey. She is wonderful and you were great." We lean against each other with Aubrey in Ally's arms. The nurse comes in to show Ally how to feed her and then she leaves which I thought was weird but didn't say anything. "Ally, what did you say to Alex?" she laugh and looks at me, "I told him to quit being a baby. Aubrey would not bite and he helped with her so he should at least hold her once. I knew he would love her the minute he held her." I nod and think about something else she said that is bugging me. I decide to ask her about what I was thinking. "Ally, did you mean what you said while you were in labor?" She looks at me confused. Giving me a look to continue, "You said this would never happen again." She laughs, "Austin, I was in a lot of pain. But all the pain was worth it for Aubrey." I just stare at her biting my lip; she grabs my hand and pulls me to her. "Austin, I love you and I meant what I said before. I want a family with you. Aubrey is our family but she is only the beginning." I smile huge and wrap her in my arms while being careful of Aubrey and kiss her. "I want the same thing Ally."

We talk for a little bit and Aubrey fell back asleep so we put her back in bed and watched television. Ally was playing with my hand. "Austin?" I look down at her, "yes baby?" She looks down and finally looks up, "You wanted to get married soon…" I cut her off with a kiss, "Ally, right now you and Aubrey are amazing for me. I want to marry you but we have all the time in the world." She smiles and looks up, "I think we should get married when we are both ready and done with high school." I nod and she looks upset again, "Are you okay with waiting for the rest of this school year and another." I laugh a throaty laugh, "Ally, I would wait till the end of the world for you." She smiles and we curl up in the small bed and fall asleep. I am content that everything I wanted is coming to life. My dream future is becoming a reality.

**I hope you like it. Please review if you did. What do you guys think of the story? IS it getting to weird? I would like to know how you guys feel about it. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
1babyt**


	40. Bringing Aubrey home

I woke up and I remembered it was the time to go home with Aubrey. I smile and look over to Austin who is in the chair asleep with Aubrey in his arms. I smile and grab my phone and take a picture making it my wallpaper. I shake Austin a little and he stirs and looks down at what is in his arms then smiles big and looks up at me and smiles more. "Hey baby." I smile, "Hi baby. Why do you have Aubrey?" he looks down and back up, "I just wanted to hold her." I nod and look over at my daughter and smile. She is just too cute. I look back up at Austin, "We can go home today." "Yes, no more hospital food." I laugh and then the nurse walks in. "Okay Miss. Dawson, I am going to check some stuff then the doctor will be in to check more stuff and if everything is okay you get to go home." I nod and when she is done the doctor walks in. "Hello Ally, How are you feeling today?" "I am great. I just really want to go home and sleep in my own bed." He lets out a laugh with a perfectly white smile that would make any girl swoon. "I know how you feel." He walks over and starts to check things out and then he nods to the nurse who unplugs me from the machines. "Okay Ally, everything is great. Just some warnings before we let you go home. No sex for about four to six weeks. Check with your doctor before thought just to make sure everything is okay. Take it easy for a day or two. You may be sore. Any questions?" I shake my head and he smiles that warm smile again, "Great, just sign your release form and we will get you out of here." I smile and sign. He grabs the board and walks to the door before turning back around, "Good luck with the baby she is precious. " I smile, "Thank you." The nurse looks over to me, "Ready to go." I nod while she laughs and I get in the wheel chair. Austin sets Aubrey who is now in her car seat on my lab and I hold her while the nurse wheels me to the front with Austin beside us. Austin runs ahead and by time I get out the door the car is waiting in front of me and Austin has Aubrey and is strapping her in. Wow I am loosing it today. The nurse smiles while I get up and get in the car.

After getting home I fed Aubrey and she falls asleep in my arms. I haven't seen Austin since we got home. I walk up the stairs and put her in her crib and smile at the site of her in her baby room. I go and sit in the rocking chair in the corner and just watch her sleep. I know it is weird but I got nothing else to do. I finished all my school work except my exams before I went to the hospital. I must have fallen asleep because I feel someone shaken me. I wake up and see Austin crouched down beside the chair and smiling. "Hey, are you hungry?" I nod and start to stretch in the chair. Austin stands up and helps me up and checking on Aubrey one last time I follow him downstairs where pasta is sitting on the living room table. I smile and we start to eat.

"Ally, I have to go back to school tomorrow are you going to be okay?" I choke on my food and grab my water to wash the food down while Austin hits my back. "Y-You are going back tomorrow?" he looks down, "Baby I got behind again. I have to." I look down at my feet. "I'm sure I will be fine. How much trouble can one newborn baby be." He laughs and goes back to eating but I lost my appetite. I don't know if I am ready to be left alone with my baby. What if something happens? I'm scared.

I decide to go to bed and kiss Austin on the cheek and check on Aubrey again and see she is sleeping peacefully and dry. I get to be and just strip. I was going to go get a nightgown but I was to tired and just climbed into bed in my bra and underwear.

I woke up to someone kissing my neck. Austin was smirking at me when I opened my eyes. "Austin go to bed. You know we have to wait four to six weeks." He smiles, "Yeah but I can still kiss you." I sigh and sit up making him sit up too. "Austin, I need sleep. I love you but go to bed." He nods and gives me a quick kiss before turning over in bed. I sigh deeply and move closer to him, "Austin?" "Austin baby, please look at me." I decide to start kissing his neck to get some reaction out of him. He moans and turns over to me. " Okay, you go my attention." Sighing I sit back beside him, "Austin, I am sorry. I am just worried about being alone for the first time with Aubrey. I didn't expect you to go back so soon." Lifting my chin up he gives me a sweet kiss and smiles, "Baby, everything will be okay. I will keep my phone on and if you need me for anything don't hesitate to call or text." I smile and kiss him, "I love you Austin. You are the best." He smiles and brings me closer to him, "I love you too Ally. You are the greatest and will be the best mom." We curl up together and fall asleep. I mean really how hard could a baby be?


	41. Day Alone

I found out soon how wrong I was. Aubrey was being a full swing baby. I woke up to cries at 1 and ran over to her room to find her wet and hungry. Taking care of the diaper I sit in the chair in the corner and start to feed her. When she is done I burp her and am rocking her to sleep. I see a shadow and look up to see Austin in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Why are you in here?" I just shake my head, "She woke up." He looks down and walks in, "Is everything taken care of?" I nod and get up to put her in bed and fall back asleep.

I felt like I was just falling asleep when Austin's alarm goes off. He doesn't move and I get mad. I slap his good arm, "Austin get up." He murmurs and rolls back over. I sit up mad, "Austin, get up now. If you wake Aubrey up I swear to god…" "Ally chill, I am up okay." He gets up and angrily walks to the bathroom while I crawl back under the covers and get comfy. I was falling back asleep when I hear cries again. Sighing I throw on my robe and rush to Aubrey's room to pick her up. "Baby girl, what is wrong?" I rock her while checking her. I see she needs her diaper changed and start on that. I am throwing the old diaper away with her in my arm when I hear Austin cussing in our bedroom. I make my way to our room but turn and head down the stairs. "How is mommy's baby girl? Goo goo gah gah." I laugh at myself while I walk around with Aubrey in the crook of my arm.. I hear a whistle and turn around to see Austin in the doorway. "Barefoot and with a baby on your hip. Isn't that a song or something?" I turn around and grab the cereal box and sit it on the table before walking back to the fridge. "Come here baby. Let daddy see you." I smile and walk over so he can grab Aubrey. He is tickling her tummy and all my anger from him has disappeared. I know I just need some good sleep. I am tired and between him and Aubrey I didn't get any sleep last night. I go and sit down on the couch sighing.

Austin walks in later and hands me Aubrey before bending and kissing my lips. "I have to go. You will be okay right?" I nod and he smiles giving Aubrey a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "It's just me and you baby girl." I watch tv while holding her and then she starts to scream. I look down and check her but she is fine. I figure she is hungry and pull out my breast so she can eat. When she stops I burp her and start to play with her for a little bit.

I put her down in her crib when she fell asleep again and am cleaning the house. After an hour I hear cries again. "Really?" I get upstairs and turn the light on, "Baby girl, you are killing mommy today." I change her diaper and rock her back to sleep. I finish cleaning and am sitting down when she cries again. "Baby's are normally not this hard." I remember babysitting and it was never like this. I walk in and find her just staring at the ceiling. "Are you ready to get up?" I walk downstairs with her and start to watch and episode of _Law And Order SVU_. I hear a knock at the door and open it up to see Alex. "Hey Alex, What are you doing here?" he looks down and back up at me, "Um how about I come in and you go change. I look down and see I am still in my robe. "Will you take Aubrey for a second?" he nods and I rush upstairs to throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I rush back down after brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a bun. I see Alex on the couch laughing. "Thank you so much Alex." He looks up, "No problem. At least you were dressed this time." We both laugh and Aubrey gurgles. "So why are you here again?" he smiles and turns toward me, "Oh, I was going out for lunch but I decided to come check on you when I seen Austin was at school. So, how have you been?" "I have been okay. She is amazing and I love her but I haven't got any sleep and she is running me like crazy." He laughs, How about I run to the restaurant on the corner and bring back food and when I get back you can get a shower. I moan in content, "That sounds amazing. You don't mind." He shakes his head kissing my cheek. "Be back in a minute."

I was getting drinks out of the fridge but I had to make multiple attempts because when I put Aubrey down she would cry. I turned on her rocker and put her in the seat and she loved it. I was back into the living room when the doorbell rang. I walk over and open it, "You could have just came in." he laughs and walks over to the table bringing out spaghetti and salad. "I hope this is okay." I nod and start to eat. When I finish I see he has to be back to school in ten minutes. "I guess you should go." He shakes his head, "Nope, go get your shower. I will watch Aubrey then when you are done I will leave." I kiss his cheek, "thank you so much Alex. This means a lot." I walk upstairs to my room and shower.

When I get out I smile. I feel a thousand times better. I through on a pair of yoga pants and muscle shirt and pull my hair into a pony tail. I walk down the stairs so happy. I see Alex in the floor holding Aubrey above his head. I walk over and stand at the top of his head looking down smiling. Jumping up with Aubrey in his arm he smiles. "You look like you are happier. " "I am thank you." He smiles. We look at the time and he sighs. "I should be going." I nod and he gives me Aubrey after kissing her cheek. "Call me if you need anything." I nod and walk him to the door. He kisses my cheek before leaving.

As soon as I close the door she cries. I sigh and look down and see she is hungry and needs a diaper change. I decide to give her a little bath like the hospital showed me and dress her cute. I find an outfit my dad bought her and put it on. She is wearing a cute pink onesie with white dots on it and I put a pair on white pants on over it. I find a cute pair of socks that look like shoes and put them on too. I take her downstairs and put her in her car seat. I grab her blanket and put it over her and grab her and my keys. Locking the door I put her in the car I drive over to my dad's store. I walk in and see he is flustered. "You okay dad?" He smiles when he see's us and runs over taking Aubrey out of her seat but leaving her bag and everything else with me. I sit it behind the counter and walk over to dad as he sits at the piano. Is it down and start to play a medley.

"Honey, I love that you are here but why?" Sighing I turn towards him, "I don't know. I was bored and I didn't want to be alone." He nods and hands me back Aubrey. "I have to get back to work but honey just let me know when you need a break and I will take her for a night or day. You need days to yourself." I nod, "I know but school is almost over then I start back for my senior year." He laughs and kisses our foreheads and helps me get her back to the car. "Bye sweetie." "Bye daddy."

I decide to take Aubrey to see her grandma and am rushed as soon as I pull into the driveway. "Oh where is my grandbaby?" I laugh, "She is in the back." I get a quick hug while Austin's mom grabs Aubrey and I grab her bag and follow them inside. "Ally, honey what's wrong?" "Nothing, I just didn't want to be alone." We sit down and she smiles and tickles Aubrey. "Honey, you can come by anytime. Just remember this is all new and it will be different and weird. "I nod, "This is just strange and she has had me running like crazier today." She laughs, "Sweetie, this is a good baby. Today is probably just a off day. She seems like a baby who doesn't cry a lot so she must not be feeling too well today is all." I smile and we talk small talk for a while. I look over at the time and realize I have been her for hours. " Mrs. Moon, I think I should go." She nods and helps me take Aubrey who is asleep to the car. Before I get in she pulls me into a hug, "It will be okay. I promise. It will just take a little bit to get use to parenthood." I smile and get into the car and drive home. I stopped and grabbed hamburgers from five guys. I pull in and see Austin's car. I grab a still sleeping Aubrey and diaper bag and throw my keys in her bag and grab the bag with the burgers in it. I get to the door and have to set Aubrey down before I can open the door. I close the door with my leg slowly. I hear footsteps running down the steps and pray he doesn't wake her up. "Ally, where have you been? I was so scared. Is everything okay?" I slowly set Aubrey down and sigh, "Please be quiet. We finally got her asleep. I went to see my dad then your mom. Alex came by and I liked the company so I went to hang out with someone." He is following me to the kitchen where I set the bag of food down "Wait, Alex came over?" I turn back around, "Yeah, he came over to check on me. I was able to get a shower and eat lunch because of him being here." He scowls, "I don't like him being here." I turn around angry, "I will not deal with this." I walk closer to him, my blood boiling. "Alex is a friend who came and helped me when I was having a horrible day. He is welcome here anytime and in case you forgot this is my house. He has did nothing but be nice and me and I will not let you or anyone be mean to him. Got it?" I turn and grab my burger and Aubrey before going to my room and closing the door.

I take Aubrey out of her seat and lay her on the bed beside me and put pillows around her so she doesn't fall off the bed. I eat my burger and get into pj's before turning on a movie and laying down. Austin peaks in and smiles, "Can I come in?" I nod. "I am sorry. I just got mad when I found out he was here." I sit up, "You have to realize Aubrey loves him and loves to play with him. He helped me and he cares for all of us." He looks mad but whispers yells, "HE HAD AUBREY?" I look confused, "yeah, how else would I get a shower." He paces the room, " I do not like this. She is my daughter and I don't like him. I don't want him near her." I stand up and pull him into the closet. "Listen here Austin. I don't know what is going on since we got home but I will not take this. You will either support me and Aubrey or you will leave. Alex has done nothing but help me and he would never let anything happen to Aubrey. Now I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight." He pulls me to him before I can leave, "I want to sleep with you." I pull away, "I have Aubrey tonight. Sorry but you are being a ass and I don't like you like this."


	42. The start of summer

Climbing into bed I wonder what is going on with Austin. At the hospital he was so sweet and caring now he is becoming a jerk. I don't know why. I decide to forget it all and go to sleep.

I wake up to a kiss on my lips and start to kiss back. I open my eyes and pull back smiling. "Hey Ally, I wanted to say goodbye." I smile and look over to Aubrey still asleep. Wow she is back to her sleeping habits of sleeping all night. I turn back to Austin and kiss him again when he pulls back I smile, "have fun at school. Remember this is last week before exams." He smiles and walks away. I grab Aubrey and take her to her room and change her diaper and set her in bed. I decide to grab a shower and was throwing on my top when I heard Aubrey cry I walk into her room and pick her up feeding her.

Downstairs Aubrey was in her rocking chair asleep and I was almost done with my exams. I had one question left and I would have passed my junior year. Just as I was about to hit submit Aubrey cried. I saw I had two minutes left. I rush up and pick her up and go back to the couch and check my questions and hit submit. I lean back and smile at Aubrey. "Mommy passed junior year. It is officially summer." I smile and turn on the tv.

The day was really relaxing and Aubrey was great today. Austin walks in and grabs Aubrey before kissing her cheek and sitting down. "How was school?" he groans and I laugh, "That good huh?" he smiles and kisses my cheek, "well I have good new, I finished my exams and I passed junior year." He laughs, "Well I start exams Monday and will be done Wednesday so then we will both be seniors." We both smile and he goes and cooks dinner.

We eat and watch tv and then Bathe Aubrey before putting her to bed. I left Austin to dress her and he lets out a scream. "ALLLYY?!" I run in scared and see Austin holding something in his hand and scared. "I think I broke our baby." I fall to the floor laughing. "Ally, this is not funny. I was just dressing her and this fell out of her and wouldn't go back in." I laugh harder and finally get up, "Austin, oh, okay I'm good. Austin, give it to me. You did not break the baby. It is a part of her umbilical cord. It is suppose to come out." He sighs and smiles, before rocking Aubrey to sleep while I still chuckle that he thought he broke Aubrey.

I have been waiting for Austin to come home so we could start the summer. I hear his car and run outside with Aubrey. "So, did you pass?" he looks down then smiles, before running up to us and picking us up spinning us. "I did and I love you guys so much." I laugh as he puts me down. "We love you too. Now lets get this summer started." We smile and walk outside with Aubrey rocker and set her in it. I sit on the edge of the pool and Austin jumps in and starts to swim around. "Ally please come in." I look at Aubrey who is fascinated with a tree and jump in real quick. He swims over to me and picks me up by my butt. I wrap my legs around him and smile. He leans in and we start to kiss passionately. We pull back from lack of air and he puts his forehead to mine. "I missed that so much." I giggle and blush. "I missed your blush and giggle too." I smile and swim away to get back on the edge of the pool with Aubrey.

I see people coming around the back yard and let out a squeal. I run and hug my three best friends. Trish runs over to my daughter and Dez jumps in the pool with Austin. Alex walks with me over to the edge of the yard so we can see the beach. "You seem better?" I smile, "I am. Austin's mom said she was just having an off day." He nods, "I need to ask you a question?" I turn towards him, "Okay." He sighs, "Would you care if I stay over one night?" I look confused so he continues, "My family is leaving to go to my aunts and my mom doesn't trust me alone yet. I don't know why but anyway. I know it is a lot to ask but would you and Austin care?" I laugh and kiss his cheek, "Alex, you are welcome here anytime." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I start to head back to everyone and smile at my family and friends. This summer is going to be great.

**Austin's Pov…**

I see Dez jump into the pool and Alex lead Ally over to the edge of the yard. What is going on? "Hey Man, I love this pool." I turn to Dez as he tries to be a dolphin. "Thanks man." I turn back to Alex and Ally to see his arm around her waist and her looking at him intently. I am so confused. Ally leans over and kisses his cheek. He pulls her into a hug. I am fuming. He needs to stay away from my fiancée. I know he wants her and will be trying to get her. I know he is being buddy buddy to get with her and I don't like it. If I say something Ally will get mad again. I hate this. They walk over and smile at Trish before both jumping into the pool. Ally swims over to me and jumps on my back kissing my neck. She leans into my ear, "You look hot today." I smile and she jumps off and tries to swim away but I catch her and pull her back we are both laughing and spinning. I stop and pull her to me and kiss her while she deepens the kiss. We pull back with smiles on our faces and start to laugh. I turn to Alex and see he is sulking and fuming at the same time. I smirk and start to chase Ally around the pool while everyone just laughs and joins in. After Catching Ally and receiving my kiss Trish Jumps in and Ally gets out to tan and watch Aubrey while Trish plays.

I look up and see Ally is tanning and Has Aubrey in her arms smiling. Trish and Dez are playing and even Alex is having a good time. This summer is going to be great.

**I was wondering if you guys want me to continue this story or make a squeal? I have a bunch of ideas for this story but I want to make sure the story isn't getting to long and boring for you guys. let me know please.  
1babyt.**


	43. Alex is staying over

I can't believe Aubrey is already nine months. Time went by so fast. School starts back in a month and Austin has been acting so weird. I try to give him Aubrey so I can shower and he gets up and says he has something to do. Alex is spending a week with us and I have to tell Austin tonight. I got the phone call this morning. "Hello?" "Hey baby girl. It's Alex I was wondering if it is okay if I change days." I know my brow furred, "Days for what exactly." He laughs a throaty laugh, "I have a big favor to ask." I sigh and sit down, "Of course. " I can see his smile through the phone, "I was wondering if it would be okay if I stay a week with you instead of a day." I just stare at the wall thinking, "Before you answer. I know this is a lot to ask but I would very much appreciate it. I trust you more than my other friends." I laugh, "Alex are you done talking. Yes you can stay a week." I hear the sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. I will be there tomorrow night." We got off when Aubrey started to cry.

After feeding Aubrey and putting her down I was cooking dinner and just thinking over everything. How am I going to tell Austin? Speaking of the devil, "Hey baby." I smile and give him a kiss before I pull away and finish the pasta. While we eat I keep trying to figure out the best way to tell him. "Hey Ally?" I look up to him, "I just wanted to say I know I have been off but thanks for dealing with me." I nod and go back to eating. "How was Aubrey today?" I look up smiling, "She was amazing. She is getting so big. I hate that the time seems to be flying by." He nods and finishes his food. After taking our plates to the dish washer he sits back down and grabs my hand. "I love you so much." "I love you too." I sigh, better tell him now. "Hey Austin, do you care if we have a guest for a week?" he looks like he is thinking it over then smiles, "Nah, it sounds like fun." I smile and get up to go shower. I get stopped at the door by the one question I never wanted asked, "Who is it?" I turn at the door and smile big, "Um, Alex."

**Austin's POV…**

I hear Alex's name and I just stare at Ally. Why would he need to stay here? Doesn't he have his own house? Ugh, I don't want him here. I don't want him near Ally and Aubrey. I don't like him. If I tell Ally this she will get mad. I already said yes anyway. Ugh I am not happy about this but I don't want to fight tonight. Ally is staring at me scared, what should I do? "Fine, He can stay but I'm not happy about this." She runs over and throws her arms around my neck and I smile. "Thank you Austin." I kiss her forehead when she pulls back, "Your welcome baby. I will be watching him closely though." She nods, "Okay that is fine." She pushes her lips onto mine and at first I am shocked but soon we are making out. "Jump."

**Ally's Pov…**

I do as he says and wrap my legs around his waist and we start kissing again as he carries me upstairs to our room. I get thrown on the bed and start to giggle like a child. I look up to see Austin smirking and soon he is running and jumping on the bed too. He attacks my neck while I rub my hands all over his back. Taking my shirt off with his fast movements and soon he is own my collar bone. Soon both are clothes are off and he smiles, "I love you Ally." I nod and pull his lips back down to mine.

Curled up with Austin while he rubs my arm absently is the best. I love this boy with all my heart. I hear murmurs coming from the baby monitor and sit up waiting for the crying to come. I wait but it never comes. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I look down to see Austin smiling up at me. He pulls me back down to him and nuzzles into my neck. "It's bedtime. She will be okay." I smile and listen for another moment before curling up and going to bed.

I wake up to Aubrey crying and get up throwing on a robe to make my way to her room. I turn on the light and see her standing up at her crib, "What's wrong baby girl?" I pick her up and check everything and it is all fine. I see if she is hungry and she isn't. I decide maybe she just is not feeling well and turn on her television and sit in the rocker with her and her blanket. "It's okay baby girl." I soon have her asleep and I put her back to bed and make my way back to my room to find Austin snoring. I smile and climb back In and am asleep as my head hits the pillow.

Waking up I see it is ten and I look over to see Austin gone. I walk into Aubrey's room after throwing on sweats and a hoodie. She isn't here. I make my way downstairs and see Austin playing on the floor with her. "Baby girl, I would never play with dolls if it wasn't for you." She smile her adorable smile and goes back to picking her dolls up and looking at them then putting them back down. "She loves her sing along baby." He looks up and smiles at me, "I can't get her to work." I walk over and turn the doll on and press her stomach and she starts to sing while Aubrey smiles and tries to do a little dance move. "She loves it. She loves anything with music baby." He nods and picks himself up and sits on the couch and pulls me on his lab, "That is because she is our kid. Remember I said we would be the perfect musical family." I giggle and get closer to him and watch my daughter play.

Aubrey is watching something on television and Austin is back to being weird and grumpy. I hear a knock on the door and come from the kitchen to open it. I see Alex standing there smiling. I let him in and he gives me a hug, "Thank you for letting me stay." I nod, "No problem. Let me grab Aubrey and I will show you where to stay." He follows me to get Aubrey from the living room but as soon as I try to pick her up she throws a fit. I smile and turn around, "One second." I walk over to Austin's music room and poke my head in, "Hey can you watch Aubrey for a second so I can show Alex his room. She won't let me take her from her show." He turns around and looks mad that I asked, "I am busy. Can't you just pick her up anyway. She is only a baby." Breathing deeply I close the door and walk back to see Alex playing with Aubrey like he did before. Him holding her over his head like she is a plane and her giggling like crazy. I smile and he catches my eye and puts her down but she gets mad. Yep she is her father's child. She gets mad if she don't get her way. "Um, she won't let me put her down." I laugh, "Well do you mind carrying her then and ill grab your bag." He smiles and shakes his head. Putting Aubrey on his hip and me grabbing his duffle bag we make it upstairs just outside of Aubrey's room. I push open the door opposite hers and smile, "This is your room for the week." I set his bag down and he looks around and opens the bathroom in his room to smile. "This is great. Thank you." We walk back out and I point at doors, "This is Aubrey's she is right across from you and this is mine and Austin's if you need anything." He smiles and nods.

After dinner and everything we are all watching a movie and Aubrey is still up so I am waiting for her to fall asleep. She doesn't like to be laid in bed and left alone so I got now where I let her get herself tired and I then put her in bed. "Hey, I am going to bed guys." Alex gets up and smiles at us. "Thank you guys for everything." I nod and smile and he hugs me and tries to shake Austin's hand. He then bends down to Aubrey and I feel Austin tense up. He gives her a quick hug, "Night little one." He starts up the stairs before Austin turns to me mad. " I don't like him touching my daughter." I raise my eyebrows, "he gave her a hug goodnight. Don't get all antsy." I get up and take our glasses toward the kitchen. I come back to find Austin still mad. "Let's just go to bed okay." He gets up and leaves me to grab Aubrey and turn off everything.

After getting everything done I get in bed and Austin is still mad. "Come on, Don't be mad that he gave her a hug." I start kissing his neck and despite how mad he is he lets out a short moan. I smile and he relaxes a little but I can tell he is still mad. "I don't like him being here and I don't like him near you or her." I kiss his neck again, "Quit worrying." He moves a little and I know he wants a serious conversation but there is no reason for one. "Quit Ally. Just go to bed." "Fine."

Turning over on my side I move over away from him and go to bed.


	44. I can't do this

Alex was the one waking me up. I rolled over mad and he laughs. "Chill baby girl, I just came to tell you that Aubrey is up. I seen her standing in her crib when I walked by." I nod and get up and throw my robe on over my nightgown and walk to my daughters room. "Hey baby girl. Why didn't you wake me up?" 'I hope I didn't go over my line." I turn around with my daughter on my hip smiling up at Alex, "Not at all. Thank you for waking me up." We walk downstairs and I cook waffles. Alex walks in as I am sitting the plate on the table, "I love waffles. These smell so good." We all sit down and eat. Aubrey is laughing and while I feed myself I am also feeding her the baby food. "Oh my god, Ally these waffles are amazing." I smile, "Thank you."

I have cleaned the kitchen and fed Aubrey so I walk into the living room with her on my hip to only find Alex on the couch. "Have you seen Austin?" Alex turns around and shakes his head, "Sorry no." I smile and walk to his music room but no Austin. I try upstairs and still no Austin. I walk outside but he is no where to be found. Sighing I walk into the living room and set Aubrey on the floor. "You okay baby girl?" I look up to see Alex with concern in his eyes. "Yeah, I just can't find Austin. I wanted to get a shower." He smiles, "Go get a shower, I got her." My eyes light up, "You sure?" Smiling he nods his head, "Of course. Go shower, she will be okay." Getting up excited I throw my arms around his neck in a hug and bounce up the stairs.

Dressed in skinny jeans and a floral tank top with my hair done and a little make up I feel so much better. Looking in the mirror for the first time since I had Aubrey I feel pretty. Slipping on my flip flop I walk down the steps to find Alex singing to Aubrey and I stop to admire it. I start to clap when he is done and he blushes and gets up smiling. "She is a great kid." "Thanks, she is awesome. I couldn't of asked for a better one." "You look very pretty today." Smiling I give him a hug, "Thank you, I feel pretty today." We decide to order Chinese and watch some movies.

We are on the third movie which happens to be Alex's pick and it is _A Nightmare on Elem Street_ and I am hiding in his arm and screaming at every jump. Alex is laughing his butt off when Freddy jumps out and I scream hiding into his arm. We hear a door slam and a clearing of a throat and look up to see Austin standing there mad. I jump up and hug him kissing him quickly. "Hey baby. Where were you?" he looks down at me quickly, "Work." He looks back over at Alex who is back into the movie. I can see he is still and so I take him outside to sit by the pool. We have our feet in the water for about twenty minutes before he talks. "What was going on in there?" I smile, "Nothing we ordered food for lunch and watched some movies. We watched his pick of _I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry_, and then we watched my pick of _The Lucky One_, Lastly we were on his pick of _A Nightmare on Elem Street_. "I look over to see him staring at the water, "I told him I didn't like scary movies but he insisted. I got scared and hid." He nods his head and turns back to me smiling, "Okay I trust you baby." I smile and throw myself on him while he laughs and we end up kissing.

We walk back inside when he asks about Aubrey, I smile while taking him upstairs to see his daughter. We walk into the room and I see him smile. He walks over and kisses her cheek before coming back over to me, "She is beautiful. Thank you for her." I smile and kiss him, "It wasn't me. You helped." We walk over to our room and he takes a quick shower and changes before we walk back downstairs to see the movie has just ended. Alex sees us come down and smile shyly, "Sorry man, I thought she was joking when she mentioned she didn't like scary movies." Austin shrugs, "It's all good." I look at him shocked as he walks over to Alex and sits on the couch with him. Wait what's going on? Austin is being nice to Alex. He isn't freaking out that I was hidden in Alex's arm and he didn't flip out. Also he showered we he came home that is not normal. I shrug it all off and walk over to my fiancée who is having a good day.

Since that day everything has been going great. Alex and Austin have been getting along. There has been no drama and no issues. It has been great having Alex here and Austin being nice to him. Austin has been weird this week but I just keep shrugging it off. Austin still hasn't helped with Aubrey but i take what I can get. I'll take him being sweet and not helping then him being grumpy and helping. Alex leaves tomorrow and I know I will miss him. It has been nice to have help with Aubrey and he has helped feed her and watch her so I can clean or shower.

I walk downstairs after my shower to find Alex holding Aubrey to me. I smile, "What's wrong?" he looks sick, "I think she pooped." I laugh and grab Aubrey from him to check and yes she did. Just as I am about to go upstairs the oven goes off saying that the pot roast is done. I found out earlier this week that Alex don't do diapers and he can't get food out of the oven cause he burns his hands. "AUSTIN!?" I see the blond floppy hair out of the corner of my eye and turn with a smile, "Can you take and change Aubrey's diaper so I can get the food." He looks at me then Alex. "Why can't he do it?"

I start to get mad, "Alex is not her father. Come on Austin. Help me out for once." He looks up and goes to grab her, "Fine, Whatever." I pull her back, "Austin, you should want to help. She is your only child." He gets mad, "I said fine. Give me the kid." My mouth must have dropped because I see Alex trying to get away. "She is not just a kid. I am tired of this. You never help. I have raised Aubrey these nine months without any help from you. You don't get up in the middle of the night. You don't feed her or change her. You do nothing." I know I pushed it too far because I see Austin steaming, "I help with Aubrey. I just don't do everything. I do what I can. I have been WORKING unlike you." I know there is no shutting up now, "I'm sorry I can't work because I am to busy taking care of OUR CHILD." He looks down then back up at me, "You know what I can't do this." I soften and look up confused, "Can't do what?" he gestures his hands between us, "This. I can't do this." I get mad again, "What take care of your child? Be here for your fiancée? What Austin, What can't you do?" He gets mad again, "ALL OF IT. Okay." He grabs his keys and heads to the door. I know I have tears flowing down my face but I don't care. He stops and turns to me, "I'll be at my apartment." With that he shuts the door and I know I fell to the floor crying but after that everything was a blur.

I felt Aubrey leave my arms. I felt someone pick me up and put me on the couch. I heard someone put tea and food on the table. I hear someone say good night and that everything would be okay.

The only thing I know for sure was that Austin just left me alone with our child.

**I don't want anyone to think I don't like Austin because that's not true. I just have a plan and this is part of it.  
I hope you like the chapter. I love comment's they make my day.  
Review...  
1babyt**


End file.
